PRINCESS BAEKHYUN
by littleXbetweenEO
Summary: [CHAPTER 13] Perjalanan kisah cinta antara Suho yang selalu berusaha mengalah dan sang Princess sekolah Baekhyun yang manja. Tapi tidak selamanya perjalanan cinta mereka berjalan manis, ada Kyungsoo yang masih ragu akan hatinya pada Chanyeol dan juga Suho yang berusaha merebut Suho dari Baekhyun [Ganti Summary] SUBAEK/CHANSOO/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and others **

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo**

**Length : Chapter**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

**Happy reading**

kring…kring…kring…

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi SM High School yang sudah mulai kelaparan berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mendapatkan setidaknya nasi hangat dengan lauk pauk yang beraneka ragam dan yang pasti dengan rasa yang lezat. Tidak kecuali seorang namja berkulit seputih susu yang juga sudah kelaparan mengingat ia tidak sarapan tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah karena takut terlambat. Suho, nama namja itu segera melesat dari kelasnya meninggalkan sahabatnya Park Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyalin tugas matematika yang akan dikumpulkan setelah jam istirahat berakhir.

"changiiiiiiii….." teriak seorang yeoja tak jauh dari tempat Suho sedang memakan makanannya.

"baekhyun, ah.." jawab Suho sumringah ketika didapatinya sang yeojachingu yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun menghampirinya di salah satu meja di kantin itu.

"kau makan apa? Kenapa tidak menungguku datang ke kelasmu, huh. Kan kita bisa ke kantin bersama." Kata Baekhyun

"mian, changi. Perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Aku sangat lapar karena belum sarapan tadi pagi. Aku bangun kesiangan dan takut terlambat ke sekolah" jawab Suho

"huh, yasudah. Aku juga mau makan makanan yang sama seperti punyamu, changi" kata Baekhyun manja.

"arraseo. Mau aku pesankan?" tanya Suho lagi.

"ani. Aku mau makan yang ini saja" kata Baekhyun yang menunjuk nampan berisi makanan yang sedang dimakan oleh Suho.

"arraseo. Aku suapi ya, ayo buka mulutnya…" kata Suho lagi sambil menyuapi Baekhyun dan terjadilah adegan suap-suapan antara dua sejoli yang sedang dilanda asmara itu.

"changi, nanti aku mau pulang bersamamu ya, aku juga mau main ke rumahmu. Aku mau bertemu dengan Jongin" kata Baekhyun pada Suho.

"eh, ke rumahku? Kau sudah ijin dengan orangtuamu, chagi?" tanya Suho lagi

"sudah. Aku bilang mau main di rumah Suho" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"arraseo. Nanti kita pulang bersama ya" kata Suho lagi sambil tersenyum dan mengacak kecil rambut Baekhyun.

"jangan diacak, suho. Aku kan baru ke salon kemarin" jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"jangan dipoutkan begitu. Jelek tahu, hahahaa" kata Suho sambil tertawa

"YA! Kim Joonmyeon, cari mati, huh!" jawab Baekhyun kesal yang dibilang jelek oleh namjachingunya sendiri.

"hahahaa" Suho masih tertawa dan Baekhyun yang kesal malah mencubit lengan Suho. "aaaa…. Changi, appo,appo , lepaskan, aduh…" seketika tawa Suho berhenti karena cubitan Baekhyun.

"huh, lemah" kata Baekhyun lagi. Suho hanya tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan diarahkan kehadapannya. Ditatapnya kedua mata Baekhyun dan seketika jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan cepatnya dan rona merah menjalar dipipinya karena ditatap intens oleh Suho.

"aku memang lemah dihadapan princess cantik yang satu ini. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah lemah untuk melindungi dan mencintai princess cantik yang sekarang ada dihadapanku saat ini" kata Suho yang berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah karena malu dan senang dan.. ah bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanya saat ini.

"gombal" jawab Baekhyun singkat "tapi aku suka" lanjutnya. Dan setelah itu Suho mencium kening Baekhyun lembut.

"YA! Kim Joonmyeon, ini masih di kantin." Kata Baekhyun

"tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada masalah kalau aku mencium yeojachinguku sendiri?" tanya Suho. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"tetap saja. Kau ini kan contoh untuk sekolah. Ingat, kau ketua OSIS disini. Masa menciumku di depan umum sih" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"arraseo. Tak akan kuulangi. Habis kau terlalu manis sih" goda Suho lagi.

"Ya! Kim Joonmyeon…"

"Suho!" teriak seorang namja memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Namja itu adalah Chanyeol yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa ke tempat Suho dan Baekhyun.

"waeyo? Kau sudah selesai menyalin tugasnya?" tanya Suho pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jung Saem memanggil kita" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"baiklah. Changi, aku pergi dulu ya. Habiskan makanannya. Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah. Jangan nakal. Saranghaeyo" kata Suho pada Baekhyun.

"arraseo, nado saranghaeyo changi" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

Suho dan Chanyeol segera menemui Jung saem yang merupakan wakil kesiswaan di SM High School. Suho dan Chanyeol adalah Ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus sahabat yang sangat dekat. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak di Elementtary School.

Suho adalah murid biasa yang hidupnya sederhana. Ibunya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai karyawan biasa. Ia dan adiknya Kim Jongin yang baru memasuki Elementary School sudah tidak memiliki ayah. Ayah mereka meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Jongin lahir. Kehidupan Suho bisa dibilang sangat sederhana. Ia bukan namja yang memiliki banyak uang dan sekolah dengan mengendarai mobil mewah. Ia tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana dan sekolah menggunakan sepeda motor.

Suho anak yang pintar. Ia gigih dan pandai. Selain itu juga rajin dan murah hati. Senyumnya yang seperti malaikat menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Itulah yang membuat Byun Baekhyun, sang princess sekolah jatuh hati pada Suho. Kehidupan mereka sangat bertolak belakang.

Baekhyun adalah seorang anak konglomerat terkenal di Korea. Ayahnya memiliki bisnis properti yang terkenal sampai seluruh Asia. Ibunya adalah seorang artis terkenal. Baekhyun hidup bergelimang harta. Itulah yang membuat dirinya menjadi manja dan apapun yang diinginkannya harus dimilikinya. Termasuk Suho. Ia akan sangat marah, cemburu dan posesif apabila Suho sudah didekati oleh yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya.

Namun, setelah berpacaran dengan Suho, Baekhyun sedikit tidak manja lagi. Ia tidak lagi bersikap seenaknya kepada maid-maid di rumahnya yang biasanya akan selalu mendapat omelan gratis dari nona mudanya yang sedang ngambek atau meminta hal-hal atau barang-barang mewah yang belum tentu akan digunakannya nanti kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua orangtua Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur dengan perubahan dalam diri Baekhyun dan mengijinkan Baekhyun dan Suho berpacaran. Disamping mereka berdua juga tau kalau Suho adalah pribadi yang bertanggung jawab, bijaksana dan pandai. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun seperti sudah menemukan pendamping yang tepat untuk Baekhyun. Mereka tidak membeda-bedakan status sosial Suho dan menerima Suho apa adanya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Suho dan Chanyeol memasuki ruang Jung saem dan disana Jung saem terlihat bersama seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan mata bulat yang sangat indah.

"Joonmyeon,ah Chanyeol,ah ini ada anak baru pindahan dari Busan. Tolong beritahukan dia dimana kelasnya dan seluruh peraturan di sekolah ini" kata Jung saem kepada keduanya. Sudah menjadi tugas Suho dan Chanyeol yang akan mengantar dan membimbing murid pindahan baru agar merasa nyaman sekolah di SM High School.

"baik seonsaengnim" jawab keduanya

"annyeonghaseo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bagaeupseumnida" kata Kyungsoo lagi memperkenalkan diri pada Suho dan Chanyeol

"annyeonghaseo, Park Chanyeol imnida. Wakil ketua OSIS" Kata Chanyeol

"annyeonghaseo, Kim Joonmyeon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku Ketua OSIS" kata Suho lagi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti jatuh hati. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

Oh tidak, sepertinya akan ada masalah, Kyungsoo menyukai Suho.

TBC

Annyeong…..

Haiiiii readers khususnya SuBaek shipper… hahaha, aku bawain lagi 1 fanfic SuBaek nih. Dan kali ini chapter soalnya aku mau supaya alurnya bisa pas dan nggak kecepetan seperti 2 fanfic aku yang sebelumnya.

Oh iya.. ada yang udah baca "MATEMATIKA" ? maaaafkan author yang sudah lupa pelajaran matematika. Tan 90 itu bukan 1 tapi tidak terhinggaaaaa… maksud aku itu tan 45 bukan 90. Hehee… maafkan saya, maafkan saya…. Ini efek terlalu pusing mikirin SNMPTN.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian disini. Dan untuk sequel "STUPID HUSBAND SUABEK" masih dalam pengerjaan. Karena saya belum dapet feelnya lagi untuk nulis marriage life. Uwaaaaa….. annyeong^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 2**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum melihat Suho. Bagaimana tidak, dimata seorang Do Kyungsoo, Suho adalah namja yang sangat tampan dan baik hati. Senyum angelicnya menawan setiap hati yeoja. Dan Kyungsoo salah satunya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Suho. Dia diam dan membeku. Waktu terasa berhenti berputar dan bumi tempat Kyungsoo berpijak rasanya runtuh sehingga saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berada di awan bersama dengan pangerannya, Suho.

"ehem, nona, waktu istirahat akan segera habis, mari ikut kami" kata Suho yang berusaha memanggil Kyungsoo karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidak menggubris panggilannya.

"ehem.. Kyungsoo ya, gwenchana?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya dengan suara bass nya yang berat dan sedikit lebih keras untuk meyadarkan Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya diam dan seperti melamun itu.

"eh.. iya aku baik-baik saja kok, mian" kata Kyungsoo setelah tersadar akibat suara Chanyeol.

"baiklah, ayo ikut kami ke kelasmu" ajak Suho yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Setelah berpamitan kepada Jung Seonsaengnim, mereka berjalan melewati koridor kelas yang ramai karena bel tanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi SM High School berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing-masing sebelum guru-guru mereka memasuki kelas.

"jadi, Kyungsoo, kau ditempatkan di kelas XI C. disekolah ini kau wajib untuk mengikuti club ekstrakulikuler. Minimal 1 dan maksimal 2. Oh iya, untuk pembagian divisi ekstrakulikulernya kau bisa melihat dari brosur sekolah atau langsung melihat ke club yang kau pilih nanti. Chanyeol yang akan menemanimu nanti" jelas Suho.

"kenapa aku. Suho?" kata Chanyeol kesal.

"hehe… aku sudah ada janji dengan Baekki hari ini, yeol ah." Jawab Suho lagi.

"huh, yasudah" jawab Chanyeol menyerah. Kalaupun dia mau memaksa, pasti dia akan kena omelan gratis dari princess sekolah itu. Mereka berdua bicara sambil berbisik-bisik di depan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo agaak risih.

"ehem.. jadi kelasku yang mana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"eh, aah iya. Di lantai 2. Ayo, kami antar" jawab Suho yang segera melesat menuju kelas XIC dimana itu juga kelas yeojachingunya.

Tok..tok..tokk…

"annyeong, Choi saem. Saya ditugaskan mengantar murid baru pindahan dari Busan untuk ditempatkan di kelas ini" kata Suho kepada Choi seonsaengnim.

"baiklah Suho, terimakasih. Kau boleh meninggalkannya disini" kata Choi seonsaengnim.

"ne, seonsaengnim" jawab Suho dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas XIC, Suho melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya lalu berbisik pelan menggerakkan bibirnya 'saranghae' katanya sebelum keluar kelas dan dijawab juga dengan Baekhyun 'nado saranghae'. Xiumin, sahabat Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun pun hanya bisa geleng-gleng kepala melihat tingkah dua sejoli itu.

"lebih keras bilangnya Baek" kata Xiumin mengejek.

"huh, kau ini mengganggu kesenangan aku saja" jawab Baekhyun.

"hihihii… "Xiumin hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuan Baekhyun.

"baiklah anak-anak.. akan ada teman baru untuk kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Choi seonsaengnim kepada Kyungsoo.

"annyeonghaseo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Kalian bisa panggil aku Kyungsoo. Aku pindahan dari Busan. Bagapseumnida" kata Kyungsoo mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"silahkan duduk di samping Yixing. Kyungsoo ssi. Yixing, angkat tanganmu" kata Choi seonsaengnim

Yixing mengangkat tangannya dan Kyungsoo segera menghampiri tempat duduk yang kosong di Disebelah Yixing. Tempat duduk itu berada tepat di depan Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"annyeong, Yixing imnida" katanya memperkenalkan diri pada Kyungsoo

"kyungsoo imnida, bagapseumnida" jawab Kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo memulai hari barunya di sekolah barunya itu.

Kring…kring…kring…

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi. Choi seonsaengnim sudah meninggalkan kelas dan menyuruh murid-murid kelas XIC menyalin catatan yang ada di papan tulis sebelum guru berikutnya masuk kelas.

"jadi, Kyungsoo ya, sudah berapa lama di Seoul?" tanya Yixing

"aku baru 2 minggu disini dan langsung sekolah disini. Ayahku dipindah tugaskan kesini" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"annyeong, Xiumin imnida" kata Xiumin tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Ya! Min eonni, kau mengagetkan aku" kata Yixing

"mianhae, Xing, hehe"

"aku Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu Xiumin ssi"

"jangan formal begitu, panggil saja min, semua orang disini memanggilku begitu" kata Xiumin lagi.

"ah kalau yang ini namanya Baekhyun." Xiumin memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"annyeong, Baekhyun ssi" sapa Kyungsoo

"annyeong" jawab Baekhyun singkat

"katakan lebih panjang Baek" kata Xiumin menegur sahabatnya itu

"aku sedang menulis min eonni, lihat kan" jawab Baekhyun lagi

"maaf ya Kyungsoo. Dia memang begitu. Agak ketus sama orang baru." Sindir Xiumin

"YA! Aku dengar itu." Jawab Baekhyun. "aku bukannya ketus, aku sedang menulis. Kalian tau kan, tulisan Choi saem itu jelek. Aku tidak bisa membacanya dengan jelas" kata Baekhyun lagi

"hihihi… Baekhyun tidak ketus kok. Dia lucu" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"hahaa… aku lucu? Kau ada-ada saja." Jawab Baekhyun

"benar kok" kata Kyungsoo

"sudah-sudah" kata Yixing "oh iya, soo, kau mau ikut club apa?" tanya Yixing lagi

"hhmm… tadi aku sudah melihat brosurnya dan ternyata banyak sekali club yang menarik. Aku jadi bingung" kata Yixing

"ikut club dance saja sama aku sama Yixing. Itu masuk divisi kesenian" kata Xiumin

"aku tidak pandai menari" jawab Kyungsoo

"kau bisa menyanyi? Ikut saja club paduan suara atau band. Bersama Baekhyun" kata Xiumin lagi.

"Baekhyun ikut club apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku paduan suara" jawab Baekhyun

"wah, aku mau ikut Baekhyun saja, boleh kan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"terserah kau saja soo, kan kau bebas memilih club yang mana saja yang kau suka" jawab Baekhyun.

"tapi aku masih bingung" jawab Kyungsoo lagi

"sini aku ceritakan." Jawab Yixing. "disini kegiatan club ekstrakulikuler dibagi menjadi 4. Ada olahraga, kesenian, ilmu pengetahuan dan pecinta alam. Kalau olahraga ada basket, sepak bola, tennis dan baseball. Kalau di kesenian, ada dance, musik, dan seni lukis. Kalau ilmu pengetahuan ada matematika, kimia, biologi dan fisika. Terakhir pecinta alam. Itu divisi-divisi ekstrakulikulernya" jelas Yixing

"kalau basket dan sepakbola dipegang oleh Kim Jongdae, dari kelas XIA sebagai managernya. Kalau tennis dan baseball dipegang oleh Kim Kibum dari kelas XI A juga. Kalau dibidang kesenian hanya dipegang oleh Lee Taemin. Itu yang duduk disebelah sana (Yixing menunjuk ke arah pojok dekat jendela di baris ke 2 dari belakang) bagian ilmu pengetahuan dipegang Kyuhyun Seonsangnim. Dan pecinta alam dipegang oleh Siwon seonsaengnim" jelas Yixing lagi

"wah… menarik sekali, rencananya nanti Chanyeol akan mengajaku melihat langsung kegiatan ekskulnya" jawab Kyungsoo

"chanyeol? Um, baiklah. Kau bisa langsung berkonsultasi juga dengannya" jawab Yixing lagi.

"Kyuhyun saem datang" teriak seorang dari pintu masuk. Seluruh murid-murid segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

SKIP TIME. PULANG SEKOLAH

"uwaaaaa… akhirnya selesai juga hari ini" teriak Yixing sambil bersiap-siap pulang.

"kau langsung pulang Baek?" tanya Xiumin

"aku sudah ada janji. Aku duluan ya" Baekhyun segera melesat meninggalkan kelasnya dan juga Xiumin.

"dia semangat sekali ya" kata Kyungsoo

"kalau mau bertemu namjachingunya dia pasti semangat" kata Xiumin lagi.

"oh iya, min eonni. Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Yixing

"aniya. Aku mau menemani Luhan latihan basket hari ini" jawab Xiumin.

"waah.., aku ikut ya. Aku juga mau menemani Kris tapi tidak ada temannya" jawab Yixing.

"ayo. Aku juga malas kalau menemaninya sendiri" ajak Xiumin

"sooie, kau mau ikut?" tanya Yixing

"aku mau menunggu Park Chanyeol saja" jawab Kyungsoo.

"dia pasti di lapangan basket, sudah ikut saja, dia kan harus ijin dulu untu tidak latihan basket hari ini" jawab Xiumin lagi

"begitukah? Umm baiklah" dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan kelas menuju lapangan basket.

…...

Di depan gerbang sekolah, Suho sudah menunggu Baekhyun yang belum juga muncul hingga seseorang datang menutup kedua matanya.

"Baekhyun,ah… kau sudah ketahuan" jawab Suho

"kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

" tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku sudah berjanji akan membawa princess cantik ini ke rumahku" kata Suho

"sudahlah, jangan banyak ngegombal. Ayo pulang. Kasian Jongie sendiri dirumah" kata Baekhyun lagi. Mereka berjalan menuju motor Suho lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumah Suho. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Suho selama perjalanan menuju rumah Suho.

Sesampainya di rumah Suho, ia segera memarkirkan motornya dan memasuki rumahnya yang sudah ada adiknya, Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Jongie.

"eonniii" jongie berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun begitu masuk ke dalam rumah Suho.

"hai, Jongie.. kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongie.

"sudah eonni. Tadi eomma masak makanan enak sekali, tapi tadi oppa malah tidak makan pagi karena kesiangan" jawab Jongie.

"benarkah? Memang apa yang dilakukan oppamu Jongie" tanya Baekhyun

"stt.. Jongie, jangan mengadu yang tidak-tidak" sahut Suho di dapur yang sedang membuatkan minuman untuk Baekhyun.

"hihihi… itu rahasia eonni" jawab Jongie lagi menggoda Baekhyun.

"Oh, Jongie mau main rahasa-rahasiaan sama eonni?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil lalu mulai mengelitiki perut Jongie.

"hahaha… eonni, hajima. Geli, hahaa… hajimaa, hahahaa" tawa Jongie meledak dan airmatanya menetes karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"ayo mengaku pada eonni, apa yang oppamu lakukan semalaman?" tanya Baekhyun

"bukan apa-apa Changi" jawab Suho yang kini duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"kalian pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Ayo mengaku" Baekhyun tersenyum usil lagi dan kali ini ia kembali mengelitiki perut Suho dan dibantu oleh Jongie.

"aah… hajima.. hajimaa… hahaha… jebal…" Suho tertawa tanpa henti karena terus dikelitiki oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin. Setelah puas, Baekhyun melepaskan kelitikannya dan melihat Suho yang sudah berantakan karena kegelian.

"Jongie sayang.. kau tidak ada pr?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongie

"ada eonni. Jongie mau mengerjakan pr dulu ya" Jongie segera melesat menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2. Suho segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa lalu memeluknya.

"kau nakal changi" Kata Suho ditelinga Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun malah mendorong dada Suho menjauh darinya.

"katakan apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"hmm… bukan apa-apa changi" jawab Suho yang mulai merasakan hawa manja dan posesif Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan kalau bukan apa-apa" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"arraseo. Semalam aku mengerjakan laporan OSIS sampai jam 2 pagi karena Krystal salah membuat semua laporannya" jawab Suho lagi. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun tau kalau dia baru tidur jam 2 pagi karena pasti Baekhyun akan memarahinya dan menasehatinya panjang lebar.

"kan sudah aku bilang kalau kahmmpptt"

Bibir Baekhyun segera dibungkam oleh Suho dengan bibirnya begitu mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi ocehan panjang lebar akan keluar dari bibir manis sang princess dihadapannya.

"arraseo. Lain kali akan aku bagi dua dengan Chanyeol juga" jawab Suho setelah mengehentikan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Suho dan Suho memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"kau yang nakal changi" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Sementara itu di sekolah….

"gomawo, Chanyeol ssi sudah mau mengantarkan aku melihat-lihat kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, sampai harus mengorbankan waktu latihan basketmu" kata Kyungsoo.

"gwenchana, Kyungsoo ya, sudah menjadi tugas OSIS. Hal seperti ini lumrah kok. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Kurang nyaman saja mendengarnya" kata Chanyeol

"ah, ne, Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"kalau hari senin biasanya ada club basket dan baseball yang latihan, ditambah dance dan seni rupa, lalu club kimia" jelas Chanyeol. "jadi kemungkinan hanya club-club itu saja yang bisa kita lihat hari ini" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"begitu ya, kalau club menyanyi" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"paduan suara dan band adanya hari rabu. Bersama dengan club fisika dan biologi lalu pecinta alam" jelas Chanyeol lagi "sisanya tennis dihari selasa bersama club matematika dan sepakbola di hari jumat" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"lalu di hari kamis?" tanya Kyungsoo

"itu hari yang bebas. Seluruh club yang harus memiliki waktu tambahan latihan, ya misalnya untuk pertandingan di suatu tempat, pasti menggunakan hari Kamis sebagai waktu tambahan latihan. Tapi karena sebentar lagi ada festival sekolah, semua club sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pertandingan antar sekolah. Makanya setiap hari kamis pasti selalu penuh" jelas Chanyeol

"jadi, Chanyeol juga sedang mempersiapkan pertandingan basket?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"umm… aku sedang mempersiapkan untuk basket dan band" jawab Chanyeol

"chanyeol ikut 2 club ya? Umm… kalau.. kalau… dia?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan

"dia? Maksudmu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"eh, maksudku itu, Suho. Dia ikut club apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"oh, Suho itu dulu mengikuti club matematika dan menyanyi. Tapi karena terpilih jadi ketua OSIS, dia sekarang sudah tidak mengikuti keduanya lagi. Habisnya, tugasnya banyak sekali. Tapi itu dulu saat tugas-tugasnya masih menumpuk, sekarang dia ada di club matematika lagi." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

"sepertinya aku sudah tahu mau masuk club yang mana, Chanyeol ah" jawab Kyungsoo

"wah, cepat sekali. Baiklah, kau hanya perlu mengisi formulir ini lalu serahkan padaku. Nanti akan aku berikan pada ketua divisinya" jawab Chanyeol lagi

"baiklah, jeongmal gomawo, Chanyeol. Aku pamit pulang ya" kata Kyungsoo

"baiklah, kau hati-hati di jalan ya. Aku harus latihan basket dulu" kata Chanyeol

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan berlawanan arah. Chanyeol menuju lapangan basket dan Kyungsoo menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia sudah memiliki rencana bagaimana caranya untuk mendekati Suho. Maka ia akan masuk club Matematika, mengingat ia juga pandai dalam pelajaran matematika. Dan ia juga akan masuk club menyanyi, karena dia memang suka menyanyi.

Kyungsoo ya, kau dalam bahaya….

TBC

Annyeonghaseo…

Chapter 2 nya sudah update. Semoga suka ya…

Untuk review… ahh gomawo sangat kepada kalian yang sudah membaca dan review

Karena rata-rata semua review sama bilang mau lanjut ceritanya, ini aku lanjutt hahaa….

Maaf ya, nggak dibales reviewnya. Tapi terimakasih untuk support kalian. Lain kali aku bales review kalian

See ya di next chapter ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 3**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

MORNING AT SM HIGH SCHOOL

"good morning, chagiya…" sapa Suho yang baru saja sampai di sekolah dan langsung menemui sang yeojachingu di kelasnya.

"morning, chagiyaa…" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya.

"tumben pagi" kata Suho lagi.

"kenapa? Kamu nggak suka ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"kok ngomongnya gitu sih, kan aku bercanda chagi" jawab Suho lagi

"abisnya kayaknya kamu nyindir banget deh. Kenapa kalo aku mau dateng pagi, nggak boleh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah mulai dengan 'ngambek mode on'

"kamu kenapa sih chagi, kamu masih marah soal kemarin? Aku kan udah minta maaf sama kamu. Aku nggak akan tidur larut lagi, chagi" kata Suho yang sedang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"kok jadi kamu yang marah sih? Udahlah aku nggak mau berantem sama kamu" jawab Baekhyun ketus lalu meinggalkan Suho sendirian di kelasnya.

'dia kenapa sih? Lagi bulanan?' batin Suho. Akhirnya Suho meninggalkan kelas yeojachingunya. Tapi setelah dia keluar kelas, Suho berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"annyeong Suho ssi" sapa Kyungsoo.

"ah, Kyungsoo, annyeong. Jangan seformal itu. Kita kan teman" jawab Suho lagi

"ah ne, suho. Oh iya, aku mau menitipkan formulir club padamu, bisa berikan pada Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Sekarang ini Kyungsoo sedang berteriak dalam hatinya karena bisa bicara dengan pujaan hatinya.

"oh begitu. Baiklah, memangnya kau ikut club apa?" tanya Suho

"umm.. itu.. matematika dan paduan suara" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"jinjja? Wah, berarti nanti kita akan bertemu di club matematika. Aku tidak tahu kau suka matematika" kata Suho lagi.

"emm.. iya, ituu… aku memang suka" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"kalau begitu berikan saja formulirnya padaku. Tidak ada bedanya juga memberikannya pada Chanyeol atau kepadaku" kata Suho lagi

"benarkah? Kamsahamnida" Kyungsoo menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran club matematika dan paduan suara pada Suho. "oh iya, kau habis dari kelasku?" tanya Kyungsoo

"umm… aku dari toilet" kata Suho.

"benarkah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya Suho. Annyeong" kata Kyungsoo

"ne. annyeong" jawab Suho lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia mau menemui Baekhyun dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena sudah membuat mood nya pagi ini jadi buruk.

"aishh.. chagi, kau pergi kemana sih?" Suho terus berjalan mencari kekasihnya itu hingga ia sampai di taman sekolah yang masih sepi dan disana terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk sendirian di salah satu kursi panjang di kursi panjang itu.

"chagiya" panggil Suho lembut. Baekhyun menengadah menatap Suho yang berdiri di hadapannya. Suho sedikit kaget saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang sembab sehabis menangis. "waeyo changi, uljima.. aku minta maaf ne. uljimaa" kata Suho sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya. "kamu kenapa, sayang?" tanya Suho halus

"aku sebel sama kamu" jawab Baekhyun

"haha… kenapa sayang?" tanya Suho lagi

"jangan ketawa. Nggak lucu, joonmyeonie" jawab Baekhyun

"arraseo. Kamu kenapa?" tanya Suho lagi

"kamu nyebelin" jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"iya nyebelinnya kenapa?" tanya Suho

"tadi aku marah kamu malah ikutan marah, terus pas aku ninggalin kamu, kamu malah ngobrol sama anak baru itu. Kamu udah nggak sayang lagi kan sama aku?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

'mulai lagi deh manjanya. Bener, pasti lagi bulanan. Sabaar Suho. Dia kan emang sering begini' batin Suho "iya-iya. Oke.. aku minta maaf ya. Maafin aku dong, sayang. Kan sekarang aku udah cari kamu. Aku sayaaaaaaannnggg banget sama kamu. Masa kamu ngomongnya gitu sih?" Suho mencoba mencairkan kemanjaan Baekhyun

"ne" jawab Baekhyun singkat

"udah dong, jangan nangis. Saranghae Nae Baekhyun" kata Suho

"nado saranghae, kim joonmyeon" jawab Baekhyun manja. Kita biarkan dua pasangan itu berbagi kehangatan pagi mereka walaupun harus diselingi dengan acara ngambek-ngambekan dari sang princess yang sedang kedatangan tamu bulanannya.

SKIP TIME. CLASSROOM.

"kamu kenapa, Baek?" tanya Xiumin

"Min eonni, aku bingung mau nyanyi apa nih untuk festival paduan suara." Kata Baekhyun

"lagu yang pernah kamu nyanyiin aja" jawab Yixing yang sudah bergabung dengan Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"nggak ada kemajuan dong. Aku mau bawain lagu yang baru." Kata Baekhyun lagi

"Baekhyun akan mewakili paduan suara untuk festival ya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"iya, makanya aku bingung soo, mau nyayi lagu apa" kata Baekhyun lagi

"umm… lagu EXO saja Baekki" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"EXO? Mereka kan punya banyak lagu" kata Baekhyun

"AH! Baby Don't Cry" jawab Xiumin cepat

"PETERPAN" kali ini Kyungsoo

"OVERDOSE!" yang ini Yixing.

"YA! Mana mungkin aku nyanyi Overdose" kesal Baekhyun

"hehe.. mian. Lagu itu kan sedang hits sekali" jawab Yixing

"aku pilih Baby Don't Cry saja" kata Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil memeluk Xiumin. "gomawo, Min Eonni" kata Baekhyun

"aku boleh bertanya tidak? Kenapa kalian memanggil Min dengan Min Eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo

"itu karena sebenarnya dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari kita" jawab Yixing

"aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang fatal sehingga mengharuskan aku istirahat selama setahun penuh dan pemulihan tulang kakiku yang sempat patah karena kecelakaan itu" jelas Xiumin

"begitukah? Berarti aku juga harus memanggilmu Min eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo

"itu terserah padamu, sooie" jawab Xiumin lagi.

"arraseo, Min eonni" jawab Kyungsoo

"wah sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu" jawab Yixing saat melihat ke arah pintu dan disana ada Luhan yang sedang menunggu Xiumin.

"aku kesana dulu ya Baek" kata Xiumin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Dan ketiga orang yang tertinggal di kelas mulai menggosip seperti yeoja-yeoja lain yang juga sedang bergosip. Kehidupan sekolah….

SKIP TIME. AFTER SCHOOL. MATH CLUB

"annyeonghaseo, Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-teman satu clubnya

"annyeong" jawab mereka serempak

"ku harap, kau betah di disini ya Kyungsoo" kata Kyuhyun seonsangnim lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "kau bisa satu kelompok dengan Suho dan Kris. Kebetulan kelompok mereka memang kurang 1 orang" kata Kyuhyun lagi

Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak dengan keras. Satu kelompok dengan pujaan hatinya? Mimpi apa Kyungsoo semalam, bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Dengan langkah perlahan, Kyungsoo menghampiri meja Suho dan Kris.

"annyeong" sapa Kyungsoo

"annyeong" jawab Suho dan Kris bersamaan.

"kita satu kelompok ternyata Soo" kata Suho

"ne" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Lidahnya kelu. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa

"Kris, kau sudah kenal dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho pada Kris

"hm. Kemarin Yixing yang mengenalkannya padaku." Kata Kris

"benarkah?" tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo

"ne. kemarin aku mencari Chanyeol saat dia minta ijin tidak latihan basket" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"ah, arraseo. Yasudah, um Soo ah. Kau kerjakan soal nomor 11-15 ya, aku 1-5 dan Kris 6-10 lalu dikumpulkan kepada Kyuhyun saem." Titah Suho dan mereka semua mengerjakan sesuai dengan komando Suho. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, Kris maju ke depan dan mengumpulkan tugas mereka pada Kyuhyun Seonsangnim.

"Kris dan Suho, bisa kesini sebentar?" kata Kyuhyun seonsangnim lagi. Suho yang sedang bicara dengan Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri gurunya itu dan Kris mengikuti di belakangnya.

"untuk festival tahun ini, kalian yang akan mewakili dari club matematika ya" kata Kyuhyun seonsangnim lagi.

"tapi, saem. Saya akan mewakili basket untuk festival tahun ini" jawab Kris cemas. Pasalnya Ia adalah kapten Tim. Mustahil bagi Kris untuk meninggalkan tim basketnya.

"um, saem. Aku harus mengurus kepanitiaan. Jadi, kemungkinan besar tidak bisa" kata Suho lagi.

"bagaimana ini, hanya kalian yang memiliki nilai yang tinggi di club ini" kata Kyuhyun frustasi.

"bagaimana dengan nilai Kyungsoo, saem?" tanya Suho akhirnya. Sedari tadi, saat mengerjakan tugas, Kyungsoo tampak sangat teliti dan serius sekali. Bahkan soal yang cukup rumit pun, bisa ia kerjakan. Kyungsoo memiliki bakat.

"ah, iya. Anak baru itu. Kyungsoo ya, kemarilah" titah Kyuhyun lagi

"ne saem. Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"kau yang akan mewakili club matematika untuk festival tahun ini ya" jawab Kyuhyun seonsangnim lagi. Mata bulat Kyungsoo seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya. Ikut mewakili club matematika? Bukankah dengan cara seperti ini, dia bisa lebih menarik perhatian Suho lagi.

"aku yang ikut saem?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya dan memastikan

"iya. Kris dan Suho tidak bisa ikut karena keperluan mereka masing-masing" jawab Kyuhyun. 'jadi, bagaimana? Kau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kyungsoo menangguk cepat. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya dan ia melihat ke arah Suho yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"aku pasti memberikan yang terbaik" kata Kyungsoo.

"tentu. Sebab itu harus" jawab Kyuhyun seonsangnim lagi

Club matematika telah usai dan kini Suho dan Kris dalam perjalanan pulang. Rumah mereka memang satu arah. Kris dan Suho sudah lama mengenal. Bisa dibilang mereka sahabat. Walaupun tidak seperti Suho dan Chanyeol yang lengket seperti lem. Tapi bagi mereka, mereka adalah sahabat. Disamping kedua yeojachingu mereka juga bersahabat.

Hari ini Suho tidak bawa motor. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Pengecualian bagi mereka berdua di hari selasa. Karena hari selasa adalah hari kedua sahabat itu. Kris dan Suho suka berjalan kaki untuk pulang sekolah sekalian bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka alami. Sekaligus meminta saran, bila diperlukan.

"suho, ya" panggil Kris

"ne?"

"kau merasa aneh tidak dengan anak baru itu?" tanya Kris

"hm, Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Suho lagi

"aku merasa aneh dengannya. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Jangan sampai Baekhyun tau, Suho" Kris memperingati

"Kyungsoo menyukaiku? Kau orang kedua yang berkata begitu padaku" kata Suho

"jinja? Siapa yang pertama? Ah! Park Dobi itu pasti" kata Kris

"hahaa… iya. Memang dia. Kalau menurutmu begitu, apa sebaiknya aku menjauhi Kyungsoo untuk sementara? Baekhyun sedang dalam mode ngambeknya belakangan ini" kata Suho

"jauhi jangan untuk sementara. Jauhi selamanya" jawab Kris lagi

"aku tidak suka bermusuhan, Kris"

"kau tidak bermusuhan. Hanya menjauhi. Ingat! Men-ja-u-hi" kata Kris lagi

"arraseo. Aku akan coba" jawab Suho lagi

"terserah saja. Aku duluan" jawab Kris lalu meninggalkan Suho di persimpangan jalan rumah Kris.

'menyukaiku? Yang benar saja. Bisa mati aku kalau sampai Baekhyun tau' batin Suho.

NIGHT AT SUHO'S ROOM

Kring..kring..kring…

"chagiya, kenapa telepon malam-malam" Suho menjawab telepon dari kekasihnya pukul 21.00 KST.

"aku belum bisa tidur" jawab Baekhyun dari sebrang Line telepon

"kenapa, hm? Memikirkan aku?" tanya Suho lagi

"kau pede sekali, Tuan Kim" jawab Baekhyun

"lalu?"

"aku bingung sayang, lagu apa yang harus aku nyanyikan saat festival sekolah. Min eonni menyarankan aku menyanyikan lagu EXO Baby Don't Cry. Tapi aku merasa kurang cocok" jawab Baekhyun.

"begitu. Kenapa tidak menyanyi lagu yang sudah pernah kau nyanyikan saja?"

"kenapa jawabanmu sama dengan Yixing? Kamu selingkuh ya?" Baekhyun mulai dengan nada ngambeknya.

'salah lagi' batin Suho. "enggak chagiya. Masa aku selingkuh sama pacarnya naga. Serem ah. Kamu jangan ngomong gitu dong sayang. Aku cintanya sama kamu" jawab Suho mencoba meredam ngambeknya sang princess

"bohong. Kamu pasti bohong kan. Sudahlah. Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur" jawab Baekhyun lalu memutus line teleponnya.

"halo, chagiya" Suho mendesah pelan. "kenapa susah banget sih. Kenapa setiap bulan, cewek harus dateng bulan? Terus kalo tamunya udah dateng, banyak maunya lagi. Pusing!" Suho yang pusing meletakan handphone nya dan tidur. Besok pagi, dia harus menjemput sang Princess sekaligus meminta maaf padanya.

MORNING AT BAEKHYUN'S HOUSE

"Annyeonghaseo" sapa Suho pada kedua orangtua Baekhyun. Tadi saat sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun, Suho langsung diantar masuk oleh salah satu maid di rumah itu untuk menemui Baekhyun. Dan saat di ruang tamu, Suho bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Anyyeonghaseo, Suho. Lama tidak ketemu ya" jawab appa Baekhyun

"ne, ahjusi. Saya jarang main kesini soalnya sibuk sama tugas OSIS" jawab Suho

"gwenchana sayang. Oh iya,Baekhyun baru bangun. sebentar lagi mungkin selesai mandinya" jawab eomma Baekhyun

"gwenchana Ahjumma. Saya menunggu disini saja"

"ikutlah sarapan Suho ah. Temani Baekhyun ya. Ahjussi dan Ahjumma mau langsung berangkat" kata appa Baekhyun.

"begitukah? Baiklah. Selamat jalan Ahjussi, Ahjumma. Jaga kesehatan kalian" suho berpamitan pada 'calon mertuanya' itu. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun turun menuju ruang makan.

"chagiya" sapa Suho

"ah? Kau mengagetkanku" jawab Baekhyun ketus

"kau masih marah? Mianhae sayang" kata Suho lalu mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"kamu pembohong" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"kapan aku pernah bohong sama kamu?" Suho menatap Baekhyun

"kemarin di telepon" jawab Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

"hei, calon nona Kim. Lihat mataku saat aku bicara denganmu" suho kembali menarik dagu Baekhyun agar dapat melihat manik hitam milik kekasihnya itu. "aku sayang kamu" tambah Suho

"aku juga" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa marah pada Suho kalau Suho sudah mengucapkan kata keramat itu dan langsung mengahambur kepelukan hangat kekasihnya itu.

"saat festival, kau menyanyi lagu Shinee saja yang judulnya Colorfull" kata Suho lagi

"um" Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan Suho mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"makanlah princess. Kita bisa terlambat" titah Suho. Baekhyun segera melahap makanannya. Setelah selesai ia membawa jaketnya lalu naik ke motor Suho. mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Dan saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Suho berpapasan dengan Kris yang juga sedang membonceng Yixing.

"Baekhyunie" teriak Yixing

"xing-xing. Ayo ke kelas" ajak Baekhyun yang langsung menggandeng tangan Yixing dan melupakan Kris dan Suho yang mematung karena ditinggal kekasihnya.

"mwo? Aku ditinggal Yixing?" teriak Kris "ini gara-gara yeojachingumu tau!"

"kau tidak lihat, aku juga ditinggal? Sudahlah. Ayo masuk kelas"ajak Suho dan mereka mulai kegiatan sekolah yang membosankan itu.

Baekhyun's Class

"Kyungsoo ya, kau jadi masuk club paduan suara kan?" tanya Baekhyun

"um.. tapi aku mau mewakili sekolah ikut lomba matematika Baekhyunie" jawab Kyungsoo

"iya Baekhyunie. Kyungsoo bilang , kalau dia menang lomba dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang" jawab Xiumin

"jinjja? Kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau sukai? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" tanya Baekhyun

"eumm… itu.. hihiii.. iya" jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu

"siapa orangnya?" tanya Yixing kali ini

"orangnya itu…."

TBC

Neomu neomu mianhae… makin nggak nyambung sama alur ya-_-" semoga feel nya dapet sama readers semua… *deep bow*

Oh iya, di review kemarin ada yang bilang "Suho kan tinggal di flat, emang di flat ada lantai 2?" kalo nggak salah begitu. Jadi, aku coba cari di google dan flat itu semacam rumah tingkat tapi sederhana.

Dan iya, disini itu kan aku tulis Club Paduan Suara, itu Club Paduan suara emang berkelompok tapi untuk festival sekolah ini, Cuma 1 orang yang mewakili, yang suaranya paling bagus, siapa lagi kalau bukan Princess.. hahahaa….

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya kalo masih berantakan fanficnya…

Janji akan lebih baik hari demi harinya..

Dan maaf… aku mau ikut SBMPTN, Jadi updatenya bisa lamaaaaa lagi. Neomu mianhae. Takutnya belum bisa update chap 4 dengan cepat…

Dan buat semua readers terutama SuBaek shipper, neomu gamsahamnida…

**Byun Hyerin, , .108, sayakanoicinoc, rifdafairuzs, ParkYeonRa, LuBaekShipper,PokerBaconDeer, Sera Sparksomnia, vitCB9, chuapExo31, Tabifangirl, Baby baekkie, Krisbaek, aquaryoung21, Huruharayeolli, ssnowish, EXO GALAXY, ulaila19,exindira,EganimEXO, fanoy5,chyu.**

Terimakasih saran-saran kalian semuaaa…..

Annyeong^0^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 4**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

"orangnya itu…., rahasia. Hahaha…." Tawa Kyungsoo

"ah, nggak seru main rahasia-rahasiaan." Jawab Yixing

"iya nih, masa kamu nggak mau cerita sama kita" timpal Xiumin lagi

"bukannya nggak mau cerita, tapi aku masih malu, hehee" jawab Kyungsoo

"yasudah, jangan dipaksa Kyungsoo nya. Nanti dia malah tambah grogi lagi, hahaa" kali ini Baekhyun yang bicara.

"tapi, dia populer atau tidak di sekolah ini?" tanya Yixing yang masih penasaran

"SANGAT POPULER" jawab Kyungsoo semangat

"sangat populer? Siapa?" Yixing mencoba menebak siapa orang yang disukai oleh Kyungsoo

"ciri-cirinya bagaimana?" rupanya Xiumin masih penasaran juga dengan orang yang disukai oleh Kyungsoo.

"hmm… baik, tampan, pintar, senyumnya indah" jawab Kyungsoo

"baik? Tampan? Pintar? Senyumnya indah? AHA! Huang Zitao. Atlet wushu itu" jawab Xiumin

"aniya. Bukan dia. Lagipula aku tidak kenal dia" jawab Kyungsoo lagi

"KIM JONGDAE! Manager Basket dan Sepak Bola" kali ini Yixing

"aish… bukan dia juga" jawab Kyungsoo

"PARK CHANYEOL" Xiumin dan Yixing berteriak bersamaan dan membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kaget.

"aishh…. Sangat ingin tahu kah kalian berdua sampai harus berteriak sangat keras?" ketus Baekhyun

"memangnya kamu tidak mau tahu, Baekki?" tanya Xiumin

"itu namanya privasi Min eonni sayang. Kalau memang Kyungsoo mau menyatakan perasaannya pada namja di sekolah ini, kita harus membantunya. Memberikan support supaya dia bisa memenangkan lomba matematika dan menyatakan perasaannya" jawab Baekhyun

"gomawo Baekhyunie" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil terus mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah membantunya keluar dari rasa ingin tahu Xiumin dan Yixing yang berlebihan.

"baiklah" Yixing dan Xiumin akhirnya menyerah untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang disukai oleh Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk membaca novel sambil mendengarkan lagu. Kyungsoo sedang membaca buku Biologi dan Baekhyun, dia sedang sibuk mengirim kekasihnya itu pesan singkat.

To: BabyMyeon

From: PrincessBaekki

Chagi, nanti ke kantin sama-sama ya :*

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesannya pada kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah, tetapi ia lebih suka makan bersama kekasihnya itu apabila sedang istirahat karena kekasihnya itu jarang membawa bekal dari rumah. 'tidak mungkin namja seperti aku bawa bekal dari rumah, sayang' begitulah kata-kata Suho saat Baekhyun bertanya kenapa Suho jarang bawa bekal.

From: BabyMyeon

To: PrincessBaekki

Arraseo princess, aku tunggu di depan kelasmu, ne {}

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengetikan balasan untuk kekasihnya itu. Moodnya sedang dalam keadaan yang baik sekali karena tadi pagi, Suho menjemputnya ke rumahnya setelah semalam mereka sempat bertengkar. Baekhyun paling tidak suka bertengkar dengan Suho, walaupun kebanyakan pertengkaran mereka biasanya Baekhyun yang mulai. Tapi selama ini Suho selalu memaklumi sifat Baekhyun yang manja dan posesif itu. Karena Suho merasa kalau Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

To: BabyMyeon

From:PrincessBaekki

Ne. saranghaeyo Baby Myeon {}

From: BabyMyeon

To: PrincessBaekki

Nado saranghaeyo, Princess. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo {} :*

REST TIME

"Joonmyeonie" nada manja Baekhyun menyapa pendengaran namja berkulit putih susu yang memang sedang menunggu Baekhyun yang belum keluar dari kelasnya

"kajja, kita ke kantin" Suho langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan pergi ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin Suho langsung memesan makanan untuk dirinya karena Baekhyun bilang dia sudah bawa bekal. Saat akan mencari tempat duduk, ternyata semua sudah penuh. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat ke arah teman-temannya Yixing dan Xiumin yang melambaikan tangan mereka padanya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"chagi, duduk disana ya" kata Baekhyun menunjuk kedua sahabatnya dan juga tidak lupa Kris dan Luhan serta Chanyeol ada disana. Suho hanya mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"annyeong" sapa Baekhyun ceria

"sepertinya Princess sedang senang hari ini" goda Luhan. Sedangkan yang digoda hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di tempatnya disamping Suho dan Xiumin.

"jadi obat nyamuk lagi" kata Chanyeol lesu.

"hahahaa" sontak perkataannya tadi membuat semua yang duduk di meja itu tertawa.

"cepatlah cari pacar, Yeol" kata Suho

"dicari sudah, tapi yang pas belum ada" jawab Chanyeol lagi

"hei, Yeol. Mau kuberi tahu bagaimana caranya menaklukan hati wanita seperti yang kulakukan pada Yixing?" tanya Kris sambil melirik ke arah Yixing.

"huh! Dia tidak romantis Yeol" jawab Yixing

'hahahahaaa' mereka kembali tertawa dan muka Kris memerah menahan malu

"tapi kau mau saja dengan pria tidak romantis seperti aku" jawab Kris lagi yang sepertinya kali ini berhasil membuat Yixing ber blushing

"Luhan juga tidak romantis sama sekali. Lihat saja bagaimana cara dia memanggilku kalau aku ada dikelas bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing. Dia hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu sampai aku menghampirinya. Setelah itu dia akan bilang padaku 'kenapa noona lama sekali sih' bukankah salahnya yang tidak memanggilku" adu Xiumin pada teman-temannya

"kau keterlaluan" jawab Chanyeol

"hei, aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana harusnya aku memanggilnya" kata Luhan membela diri.

"huh, tidak peka" sindir Xiumin

"ya! Noona, aishh" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya seperti yeoja yang sedang ngambek

"jangan dipoutkan. Tidak pantas" kata Xiumin lagi

Pfftttt…. Mereka semua menahan tawanya saat Luhan dibully oleh yeojachingunya sendiri.

"kalau Suho?" tanya Yixing

"aku?" jawab Suho bingung

"dia… perfect" jawab Baekhyun lalu menatap Suho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ah, lihatlah dua sejoli ini saat sedang akur, manis sekali kan.

"kau juga perfect, chagi" jawab Suho. seketika Suho mencium kening Baekhyun lembut dan mengundang reaksi yang heboh dari sahabat-sahabatnya juga menambah kelesuan seorang Park Chanyeol yang belum menemukan tambatan hatinya. Baekhyun merona lagi lalu menundukan kepalanya. Suho yang melihatnya semakin gemas dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

"xing xing, Kyungsoo mana?" tanya Baekhyun

"uhuk…" tiba-tiba Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho tersedak

"kau kenapa chagi?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Suho juga tersedak

"gwenchana" jawab Suho sambi mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue. Sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan penuh arti.

"tadi katanya mau bertemu Kyuhyun saem. Mau membicarakan lomba matematika" kata Yixing lagi.

"semangat sekali dia" celetuk Chanyeol

"bagaimana tidak semnagat, kalau dia menang, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang disukainya di sekolah ini" tambah Xiumin

"uhukk…." Kali ini Chanyeol, Kris dan Suho tersedak lagi

"chagi, kau kenapa sih?" kata Baekhyun sambil melihat Suho.

"aniya, gwenchana. Apa kalian tahu siapa orang yang disukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho

Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Yixing saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu mereka tanda bahwa mereka tidak tahu.

"molla, dia tidak memberitahukan siapa orangnya, tapi dia hanya memberikan ciri-cirinya saja" jawab Xiumin.

"ciri-cirinya seperti apa noona?" tanya Luhan

"katanya dia orang yang sangat populer, baik, tampan dan senyumnya indah" jawab Xiumin. Chanyeol dan Kris kembali berpandangan. Berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Suho gelisah. Ia takut kalau saja perkataan Chanyeol dan Kris mengenai Kyungsoo yang menyukainya itu benar.

Chanyeol memberitahukan Suho mengenai Kyungsoo saat mereka berada di kelas sedang membahas festival sekolah. Saat itu, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukai orang lain dan itu adalah dirinya. Tapi Suho menepis perkataan Chanyeol karena menurutnya itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya Suho harus berpikir dua kali saat Kris juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Entahlah, Suho yang tidak peka atau memang dia tidak merasakan hal apapun. Dia hanya menganggap Kyungsoo teman karena Kyungsoo adalah teman satu kelas yeojachingunya. Tapi sekarang, Suho benar-benar panik. Bagaimana kalau orang yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo itu benar-benar dirinya? Bagaimana caranya dia menolak karena dia tidak tahu caranya menolak seorang gadis. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun sampai marah padanya? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tahu dan memusuhi Kyungsoo? Bagaimana…. Arghhh! Rasanya Suho mau melemparkan dirinya saja ke kolam hiu kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya.

"aku seperti mengenal ciri-cirinya" jawab Luhan

"JINJJA?" jawab Yixing dan Xiumin bersamaan

"aish… Xingiee.. kau lebih peduli dengan orang yang disukai oleh temanmu itu daripada aku?" manja Kris

"kau juga noona. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan kalian" kata Luhan lagi

"YA! Pelit" jawab Xiumin lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya didada dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Begitu juga dengan Yixing yang memukuli lengan Kris.

"chagi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Suho diam dari tadi. Melamun.

"baik chagi. Oh iya, nanti kau ada latihan lomba menyanyi kan?" tanya Suho yang hanya dijawab anggukan imut dari sang Princess

"aku tunggu di ruang OSIS ya, hari ini aku ada rapat mengenai festival sekolah. Nanti kuantar pulang" jawab Suho lalu mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut. baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Suho sekilas dan berjalan mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah meninggalkan meja karena 'ngambek' pada namjachingu mereka.

"orangnya itu kau, iya kan?" tebak Luhan

"nde?"

"aku tahu, orangnya itu kau, Kim Joonmyeon. Mereka saja yang tidak peka. Atau mereka yang tidak sampai berpikir kesana karena ada Baekhyun disana. Dengan mendengar ciri-cirinya saja, satu sekolah ini pasti tahu, kalau yang dimakasud Xiumin dan Yixingg itu dirimu" jelas Luhan

"entahlah Lu. Aku sendiri bingung" jawab Suho

"padahal ada yang lebih menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo malah memilih dirimu" kata Kris sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"cepatlah nyatakan padanya kalau kau memang menyukainya. Dan bantu aku supaya dia menjauh dariku. Bisa gawat kalau Baekhyun tau" kata Suho

"ayolah… tidak semudah itu kan menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang kalian sukai. Aku juga gugup kalau bertemu langsung dengannya" kata Chanyeol

"tenang saja Chanyeol. Aku akan membantumu, iya kan Lu?" kata Kris

"kita bantu kedua sahabat kita yang sedang dilanda asmara besar" kata Luhan. Suho menjawabnya dengan senyumnya. Ia sangat berterimakasih karena memiliki sahabat yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Terlebih mau membantunya. Memang itulah gunanya sahabat bukan. Saling membantu.

….

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang OSIS saat latihannya sudah berakhir. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang letaknya di ujung koridor dekat Perpustakaan itu. Ia membuka pintu itu saat didapatinya namjachingunya beserta pengurus OSIS lainnya masih duduk melingkari meja bundar yang ada dihadapannya.

"ah, maaf. Kukira sudah selesai. Aku menunggu di luar saja" jawab Baekhyun ketika melihat banyak sekali pasang mata yang mengarah padanya dengan tatapan 'kau mau apa kesini, huh'. Jujur saja, keadaan di dalam ruang OSIS itu sedikit mencekam. Sepertinya banyak sekali masalah dalam menghadapi festival sekolah kali ini.

"kita akhiri saja disini. Kalau diteruskan pasti akan menemukan jalan buntu. Masalah yang kita hadapi biar ku pikirkan lagi jalan keluarnya dan aku akan berkonsultasi dengan Siwon saem terlebih dahulu mengenai masalah ini." Jawab Suho yang juga sudah merasa pusing dengan banyaknya masalah yang dia hadapi.

Seluruh anggota OSIS akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu satu persatu hingga hanya tersisa Suho ketua OSIS, Chanyeol wakil ketua, Krystal sekretaris OSIS dan Xiumin bendahara OSIS. Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan itu lalu menghampiri namjachingunya.

"ada masalah?" tanyanya

"sedikit chagi. Akan segera kuselesaikan" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang. Baekhyun segera menerjang tubuh kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Suho hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Suho dan menghirup wangi tubuh Suho yang selalu disukainya itu.

"waeyo, chagiya?" tanya Suho

"kau terlalu lelah, chagi" jawab Baekhyun

"begitukah?" tanya Suho lagi. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"kau harus istirahat" jawab Baekhyun

"arraseo. Aku akan istirahat,chagi" jawab Suho lagi. Setelah itu mereka berjalan keluar ruangan OSIS yang didalamnya masih ada Chanyeol dan Krystal dan Xiumin yang sedari tadi diam menonton adegan drama Suho dan Baekhyun.

"aaaa…. Aku ingin segera punya pacaaar!" teriak Chanyeol

PUK

"jangan berteriak. Telingaku sakit Park Dobi bodoh!" jawab Xiumin sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan kertas yang dia gulung. Sementara Suho dan Baekhyun sudah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Suho. baekhyun memaksa untuk melihat Jongin, adik Suho. ia sangat merindukan adik kecil Suho yang sudah dianggapnya adiknya sendiri.

"eonnniiiiiiiiiiii" teriak Jongin saat Baekhyun memasuki rumah sederhana Suho. suho segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkan yeojachingunya minuman dan Baekhyun juga Jongin duduk di sofa panjang di depan tv.

"kau merindukan eonni ya?" tanya Baekhyun

"ne eonni. Sering seringlah main kesini. Supaya Jongin ada teman mainnya. Oppa nggak seru eonni. oppa lebih sayang sama kertas-kertas OSIS sama buku pelajaran daripada Jongin" adu Jongin.

"kata siapa oppa nggak sayang sama Jongin, heh?"tanya Suho yang sudah kembali dengan 3 gelas jus jeruk.

"whoaa… jus jeruk. Gomawo oppaa" kata Jongin begitu melihat minuman kesukaannya sudah ada di depannya.

"oppa sayang sama Jongin sama Baekhyun eonni juga" kata Suho lagi

"huh, lebih sayang siapa? Eonni atau Jongin?"

"eh, siapa yaa?" Suho memasang mode berpikir. Baekhyun dan Jongin menunggu jawaban Suho. "oppa sayang Jongin, tapi oppa Cinta Baekhyun eonni" jawab Suho. Baekhyun menunduk malu mendengar jawaban Suho.

"Jongin juga sayang oppa, tapi Jongin cinta Sehun" jawab Jongin lagi.

"eh, Sehun? Siapa dia Jongin?" tanya Suho. aduh adiknya ini masih kecil sudah kenal apa itu cinta, eoh

"Sehun itu namjachingu Jongin oppa. Tadi Sehun bilang mau jadi Namjachingu Jongin, terus Sehun cium Jongin deh" jawab Jongin santai. Sedangkan Suho sweetdrop sendiri mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat wajah Suho yang berubah suram itu.

"hahaa… chagi, wajahmu jelek sekali, hahahaa" tawa Baekhyun tidak juga mereda.

"YA! Kim Jongin, siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berpacaran sebelum waktunya heh?" tanya Suho.

"tentu saja oppa" jawab Jongin lagi.

"YA! Kim Jonginnnnn!"

Ups, Sehun.. kau harus extra mendapatkan hati Suho dulu sebelum menjadi kekasih Jongin, berusahalah! Dan Baekhyun… kau harus memberi wejangan pada Suho supaya Suho mau membiarkan adik kecilnya berpacaran walau sebelum waktunya… hahahaa

TBC

Annyeong… lama menunggu ya? Selesai SIMAK sama SBMPTN aku sebenernya mau langsung post chapter 4 nya, tapi sepertinya ada masalah. Selain aku yang biasanya dapet wifi gratis di tempat les kini sudah tidak ke tempat les lagi, akhirnya aku coba pake modem dan berakhir dengan aku yang frustasi soalnya lama banget ngepostnya-_-" tapi ini udah dilanjut dan tetep review yaa! FIGHTING SUBAEK SHIPPER!

Oh iya, buat berita tentang BaekYeon itu…..

Ah aku nggak pengaruh sama sekali-_-" bukan apa-apa sih… tapi aku emang udah tau bahkan sebelum beritanya keluar *loh kok bisa?* aku yakin kalian juga tau lah….

Pokoknya berita ini udah ada sejak berita Nikun sama Tipany yang go public deh…. Berita Baekhyun punya pacar itu udah kesebar luas, dan pacarnya itu yaaa….. leader Suho, hahahaaa….

Enggak enggak bercanda saja saya. Tapi berita BaekYeon itu aku emang udah tau lama kok.

Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review… aku akan tetep lanjut ff ini kok, tapi maaf ya kalau updatenya lama, author harus pulang kampung dalam waktu dekat ini…

Hahahaa….. emamg readers aja yang mau mudik, saya juga. Saya mudik ke Bali untuk waktu yang sangaaaattt…. SEBENTAR! Hahahaa

Aduh jadi curhat kan-_-" yasudah,,, sampai bertemu di chapter 5 ya semuanyaaa

Saranghae SuBaek shipper^0^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 5**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

Happy Reading

Baekhyun sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Dan Suho masih duduk di sofa di depan TV. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan, berusaha mengurangi rasa pusing yang menderanya. Sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu kembali menghela nafasnya berat.

"mungkin Baekhyun benar, aku terlalu lelah" kata Suho kemudian. Dia memasuki kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar adiknya. Membuka pakaian sekolahnya lalu masuk kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

Seusai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Suho duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengambil hanphonenya. Bingung. Suho sedang bingung. Tadi saat rapat OSIS, Krystal mengatakan kalau salah satu sponsor terbesar festival sekolahnya membatalkan perjanjiannya. Salah satu sponsor itu adalah sebuah majalah sport yang sangat terkenal di Korea.

Waktu untuk mencari sponsor tambahan juga tidak akan cukup, mengingat Festival hanya tinggal 1 minggu lagi. Suho memang belum membicarakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun seosaengnim selaku pembina OSIS.

-Chanyeol calling-

"yeoboseo" jawab Suho

"hyung, aku sudah kalkulasi ulang semua pengeluaran kita untuk festival tanpa sponsor besar itu. Dan kita harus memotong beberapa pertandingan. Karena dipastikan uang kita tidak akan cukup. Sekolah sudah memberikan uang tambahan, walau jumlahnya tidak sebanyak sponsor terbesar kita" jawab Chanyeol

"memotong beberapa pertandingan? Bukankah akan tidak adil Chanyeol?" tanya Suho lagi. Bagaimanapun juga Suho harus mengambil keputusan dengan bijak.

"kalau dipaksakan bertanding semua, maka mereka yang menang tidak bisa mendapatkan hadiah uang tunai" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"lalu pertandingan apa yang akan dipotong?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Kimia, Biologi, seni rupa, BaseBall, tennis dan… Matematika hyung" jawab Chanyeol.

"sebanyak itukah?" tanya Suho lagi

"umm… begitulah Hyung. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Min noona dan juga Jongdae. Mereka bilang, basket dan sepakbola sudah pasti harus diadakan mengingat sekolah kita selalu menang. Begitu juga dengan paduan suara dan fisika. Kau tahu betul bagaimana otak einstein yang cerdas itu menurun pada salah satu sainganmu Daehyun. Dipastikan tahun ini kita menang lagi. Lalu dance juga… kau tau Jungkook dan Jimin adalah ahlinya kan."

"aku akan coba konsultasi dengan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim dulu baru memutuskannya. Untuk idenya aku sangat berterimakasih, Chanyeol ah"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Suho mencoba untuk tidur, namun matanya enggan tertutup.

"hhhaahhh… aku masih pusing" kata Suho lalu keluar kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang TV. Bahkan saat ibunya pulang kantor tadi, Suho tidak menyambutnya karena lelah.

Suho masih mengganti channel Tv saat pintu kamar ibunya terbuka.

"loh, Joonmyeon belum tidur?" tanya ibunya

"belum eomma. Aku belum mengantuk" jawab Suho. ibunya menghampiri Suho lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"ada masalah, hm?" tanya ibunya lembut

"masalah OSIS, eomma. Tapi akan segera kuselesaikan" kata Suho lagi.

"arraseo. Jaga kesehatanmu ya, jangan sampai sakit. Kalau Baekhyun tahu kau sakit, dia pasti akan menangis seharian, kau tau itu kan.." kata ibunya sedikit menggoda anak sulungnya itu.

"hahahaaa…. Arraseo eomma." Jawab Suho lagi.

"oiya myun, eomma belum bertemu kekasih cantikmu itu lagi. Kalau sedang liburan, bawa dia ke sini ya. Eomma kangen. Sampaikan salam eomma padanya ya." Kata ibunya

"ne eomma" jawab Suho patuh.

"tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat, chagi. Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu" kata ibunya lembut sambil mengusap bahu anaknya itu.

"ne eomma. Eomma juga istirahat. Besok kan masih kerja" kata Suho lagi yang balas anggukan oleh ibunya. Saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Suho tidak bisa tidur. Masih memikirkan nasib Festival Sekolahnya.

"apa aku harus memotong pertandingannya ya?" gumamnya. Suho terlalu lelah untuk berpikir sekarang. akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke alam mimpi secepatnya.

…

Suho sudah sampai di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Dia segera menuju kelasnya yang juga masih sepi. Hanya ada 2 orang termasuk dirinya disana. Jung Daehyun, saingannya di kelas dalam memperebutkan juara 1 di kelas. Suho menghela nafas pelan. Bosan! Dirinya bosan! Salahkan matanya yang enggan tertutup sampai jan 2 dini hari dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya mengantuk. Matanya masih 'segar' sampai pagi ini dan ia tidak menemukan hal yang menarik yang bisa ia lakukan. Pusing! Kepalanya pusing! Memikirkan jalan keluar untuk Festival sekolahnya tahun ini.

"kepalamu bisa meledak, Ho" kata seseorang disebrang tempat duduk Suho

"ne?"

"kepalamu bisa meledak" jawab Daehyun singkat. Tanpa disadari, saat melamun tadi Suho terus menerus memukul kepalanya demi menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"gomawo" jawab Suho singkat lalu pergi dari kelasnya mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Suho terus berjalan ke arah kelas kekasihnya. Dirinya melihat Baekhyun baru saja datang dan baru saja akan memasuki kelasnya.

"morning BabyMyeon" sapa Baekhyun manja.

"Morning princess" sapa Suho balik.

"sebentar ya, aku taruh tas dulu" kata Baekhyun lalu memasuki kelasnya dan meletakan tas pink jansport nya di kursinya dan kembali menemui Suho yang menunggunya di depan kelas.

"chagi.." Baekhyun sudah menghampiri Suho yang sepertinya melamun lagi di depan kelas Baekhyun.

"chagi.." Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Suho sekali lagi tapi belum mendapatkan respon.

"chagi… gwenchana?" kali ini Baekhyun sedikit mengguncang bahu Suho dan seketika itu juga Suho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"eh, mianhae chagi" jawab Suho lagi. Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Suho menuju taman sekolah.

"ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Suho menggeleng pelan. Ia menangkup kedua pipi putih Baekhyun lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening kekasih cantiknya itu.

"omo! Suho, kau demam? Tanya Baekhyun begitu merasakan kening Suho yang hangat menyentuh keningnya. Tapi Suho masih belum bergerak. Matanya tertutup dan bibirnya pucat.

"chagi.., Suho… irreona" Baekhyun menepuk nepuk pipi Suho dan saat itu juga Suho membuka matanya.

"kau sakit chagi? Kau panas. Demam" kata Baekhyun lagi. Suho tidak menjawab. Dia membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih. Baekhyun semakin bingung. Akhirnya dia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Suho. Suho memjamkan matanya. Merasakan tepukan halus dari kekasih cantiknya.

"aku hanya kurang istirahat, chagi" jawab Suho akhirnya. Baekhyun melepas pelukan Suho kepadanya dan menatap Suho yang memang seperti orang yang kurang istirahat. Baekhyun membawa Suho duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang memang berada di taman itu. Ia duduk di pinggir bangkunya dan kepala Suho disangganya dengan pahanya agar Suho bisa beristirahat sebentar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Suho dan tangan kirinya mengelus pelan rambut Suho.

"istirahat sebentar chagi, sampai bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Nanti aku bangunkan" kata Baekhyun lagi. Suho hanya menangguk samar karena kepalanya semakin sakit. Istirahat sebentar tidak apa-apa kan. Lagipula, Suho berangkat terlalu pagi hari ini. Masih ada 30 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Suho memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati belaian halus tangan Baekhyun di kepalanya dan semilir angin pagi yang menyejukan.

SKIP TIME. RUANG GURU

"hhh…." Kyuhyun seonsaengnim menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar Suho, Chanyeol, Xiumin dan Krystal yang membuat ide untuk memotong beberapa pertandingan.

"apakah kalian sudah berlaku adil kepada murid-murid disini?kenapa kalian hanya mementingkan pertandingan yang menurut kalian akan menang saja? Kalian seperti tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk club lain agar bisa menunjukan kemampuannya." Jawab Kyuhyun seonsaengnim

"tapi seonsaengnim…" chanyeol mencoba untuk mempertahankan idenya itu. Well, walaupun itu idenya dengan Jongdae.

"bagaimana kalau kalian mencari sponsor tambahan?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi

"tidak mungkin,seonsaengnim. Butuh waktu lebih dari 1 minggu sampai proposal kita di-acc oleh perusahaan." Jawab Krystal

"atau kalian mencari sumbangan dana?" jawab Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

"suda, seonsaengnim, dan belum bisa menutupi semuanya" kali ini Xiumin yang menjawabnya.

"sumbangan sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi

"sudah masuk di dana awal, seonsaengnim. Dan masih belum bisa menutupi kekurangannya" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"memangnya berapa lagi kekurangan dana kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim

"sekitar 10 juta seonsaengnim" jawab Xiumin

"MWO? Sebanyak itu? Kaget Kyuhyun seonsaengnim

"bahkan kita sudah menguras kas OSIS, seonsaengnim" jawab Krystal lagi.

"hhh… lalu dana yang kalian butuhkan untuk festival ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi

"35 juta, seonsaengnim" jawab Suho.

"saya akan coba diskusikan ini lagi dengan Kepala Sekolah. Kalian, temui saya lagi sepulang sekolah di ruang OSIS bersama seluruh panitia" jawab Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Suho, Chanyeol,Xiumin dan Krystal meninggalkan ruang guru menuju kelas mereka.

SKIP. XIUMIN'S CLASS

"bagaimana Min eonni? apa ada perkembangan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Xiumin.

"kami masih kekurangan dana itu Baek" jawab Xiumin lesu.

"ah, eonni. buat proposal ke perusahaan ayahku saja. Aku akan langsung memintanya untuk memberikan dana pada kalian" jawab Baekhyun.

"kau ini bercanda Baek. Bisnis ayahmu itu kan bisnis properti. Bukan masuk bidang olahraga. Kita butuh dari perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang olahraga" jawab Xiumin lagi.

"bagaimana kalau meminta dana sumbangan orangtua?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"ayahmu sudah memberikannya waktu itu" jawab Xiumin lagi

"ayahku tidak akan keberatan memberikan dana lagi" jawab Baekhyun.

"ayahmu tidak, chagi. Tapi kekasihmu iya. Dia benar-benar kacau. Dan kuharap kau mengerti kalau dia tidak mau mengandalkan kau dan juga ayahmu disaat seperti ini" jawab Xiumin lagi.

"tapi eonni…"

"Baekki chagi, aku paham kau mau membantu kami dan juga kekasihmu. Tapi aku yakin, Suho akan lebih senang kalau kau membantu dengan support dan perhatianmu juga." Saran Xiumin

"baiklah eon…" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

BRAK…

"hhahh…,hhaahh…." Lay menggebrak meja Xiumin dan Baekhyun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

" Kim Kibum dan Yuri marah pada Suho karena sudah membatalkan pertandingan tennis dan baseball, hah.. hhahh…" kata Lay cepat

"MWO?" Baekhyun segera berlari untuk menemui kekasihnya itu.

"baekki, tunggu" teriak Xiumin dan Lay

LORONG KELAS

"SUHO KIM! BENAR-BENAR KAU INI!" Kibum sudah siap mendaratkan pukulan manisnya pada Suho kalau saja tangannya tidak dicekal oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Suho sendiri yang tadi sempat kena pukul di bagian bibirnya sedang dilindungi oleh Luhan.

"HEI! KAU TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA SENDIRI KIM KIBUM!" marah Chanyeol.

"KAU YANG TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA SAJA PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN KARENA TENNIS DAN BASEBALL SEKOLAH KITA LEMAH, KALIAN JADI MEMBATALKAN PERTANDINGAN KAMI! KAMI SUDAH BERLATIH SIANG MALAM HANYA DEMI PEMBUKTIAN CLUB KAMI PADA SEKOLAH INI!" Kibum sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. usahanya untuk menunjukan prestasi club tennis dan baseball hancur sudah.

"maafkan kami Kim Kibum ssi. Kami juga tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"DIAM KAU, KIM JOONMYEON!" teriak Yuri kali ini. "KAU INI KETUA OSIS TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB"

PLAK..

"jaga ucapanmu Kwon Yuri ssi" ucap sang pelaku penamparan Baekhyun

"kurang ajar kau…" marah Yuri sambil menarik rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah pun akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Terjadilah aksi anarkis antara kedua yeoja itu. Dan juga Kibum yang sekarang terlibat baku hantam dengan Chanyeol.

"astaga Byun Baekhyun, hentikan" Suho mencoba melerai Baekhyun dan Yuri yang sedang saling jambak. Sedangkan Luhan mencoba melerai Chanyeol dan juga Kibum yang saling adu jotos. Kris datang dan mencoba membantu Luhan melerai Chanyeol dan Kibum. Sedangkan Yuri kini ditahan oleh Lay dan Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang segera ditahan oleh Suho.

"apa-apaan kalian ini! HENTIKAN!" teriak Siwon seonsaengnim dan membuat semua anak-anak yang menonton 'tontonan gratis' segera bubar dan juga menghentikan aksi anarkis Kibum dan Yuri.

"semuanya, ikut ke ruangan saya sekarang!" titah Siwon seonsaengnim dan mereka semua, Suho, Baekhyun, Yuri, Kibum, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kris, Xiumin dan Lay pergi ke ruang Siwon seonsaengnim.

Sementara itu di ruang Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim

"maafkan kami, Kyungsoo ssi" ucap Kyuhyun seonsaengnim pelan. Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar guru matematikanya itu. Tidak dipungkiri, dirinya kecewa karena pertandingan Matematikanya dibatalkan pihak sekolah akibat kekurangan sponsor.

"hmm… gwenchana seonsaengnim." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pertandingan matematika pertamanya. Dan juga pertama di sekolah barunya. Apalagi kalau Kyungsoo menang, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang.

Tok..tok..tok…

Kyuhyun seonsaengnim dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang diketuk itu. Sebelum dipersilahkan masuk, Siwon seonsaengnim sudah membuka pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa diikuti oleh beberapa murid dibelakangnya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat Suho, Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang dibawa ke ruang Kyuhyun seonsaengnim dan juga sudut bibir Suho yang lebam.

"Ketua OSIS terlibat perkelahian, seonsaengnim. Saya membawa mereka pada anda" kata Siwon seonsaengnim lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya mendengar Suho terlibat perkelahian.

"bisa jelaskan?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim datar pada ketiga muridnya yang merangkap menjadi anggota OSIS itu.

"seonsaengnim, sebaiknya saya keluar dulu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ssi, tolong bawakan kotak P3K di UKS ya. Terimakasih" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi. selepas Kyungsoo pergi, Kyuhyun seonsaengnim kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ketiga muridnya.

"ada yang mau menjelaskan?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi

"Mianhae Kyuhyun seonsaengnim, saya…."

"mereka yang mulai dulu, seonsaengnim" kata Chanyeol memotong perkataan Suho. "Mereka marah karena pertandingan tennis dan baseball ditiadakan. Lalu mereka memukul Suho." kata Chanyeol.

"chanyeol…" Suho menyikut lengan Chanyeol memberi tanda bahwa dia seharusnya diam.

"Chanyeol benar seonsaengnim. Mereka semua yang melakukan tindak kekerasan pada Suho. kami hanya melindungi dan membela Ketua OSIS saja" jawab Xiumin

"perkiraan saya benar. Saya juga baru saja memberitahukan Kyungsoo hal yang sama. Tidak akan ada murid yang menerima kalau pertandingan mereka di festival sekolah tahun ini dibatalkan. Mereka pasti kecewa dan marah." Kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

"lalu kami harus bagaimana seonsaengnim?" tanya Chanyeol

"kami merasa sangat bersalah pada club yang pertandingannya harus dibatalkan. Tapi kami juga tidak menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat." Xiumin mulai bicara.

"sudah terlanjur. Kepala sekolah sudah setuju kalau bebapa pertandingan dipotong untuk meminimalisasikan biaya. Dan Kepala Sekolah yang akan menentukan, pertandingan apasaja yang akan dipotong" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

"saya rasa keputusan seperti itu sudah tepat. Biarkan kepala sekolah yang menentukan" kata Suho lagi.

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim saat mendengar pintu diketuk.

"seonsaengnim, saya membawa kotak P3K yang anda minta." Kata Kyungsoo

"ohh ya, Kyungsoo ssi, bisa obati luka Suho?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

DEG

Semua orang kecuali Kyuhyun seonsaengnim membeku dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim barusan. Kyungsoo yang kaget dan juga merasa senang karena dia akan mengobati luka Suho, orang yang disukainya. Suho yang kaget karena Kyuhyun seonsaengnim meminta Kyungsoo yang mebnobati lukanya. Chanyeol yang juga kaget dan takut juga sedikit umm… cemburu, dan Xiumin yang takut. Takut Baekhyun tahu.

"biar saya saja yang mengobati luka Suho, seonsaengnim" tawar Xiumin

"biarkan Kyungsoo saja. Kalian berdua, ikut saya ke ruang Siwon seonsaengnim untuk menjelaskan perkelahian yang terjadi. Kasihan teman-teman kalian yang lain yang tidak bersalah" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. "Kyungsoo ssi, tolong ya" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

"bba…baiklah seonsaengnim" jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol Xiumin dan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim segera pergi menuju ruangan Siwon seonsaengnim meninggalkan Suho dan Kyungsoo berdua di ruangan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim.

"umm… Suho ssi" Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Suho untuk mengobati lukanya

"ah.. ya Kyungsoo ssi. Umm.. terimakasih" kata Suho.

"aku bahkan belum mengobati lukanya, Suho ssi" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"ah.. ne. mian" Suho duduk di sofa Kyuhyun seonsaengnim dengan Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mengambil kapas dan alcohol untuk membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Suho.

"AH!" teriak Suho saat merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya.

"mi..miaanhae Suho ssi" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"gwenchana" jawab Suho. Kyungsoo segera mengambil obat merah dan cotton buds untuk mengolesinya di sudut bibir Suho.

"cha, selesai" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang disukainya.

"terimakasih Kyungsoo" jawab Suho

"sama-sama Suho ssi" jawab Kyungsoo lagi

"umm… bisa hilangkan embel-embel ssi mu itu? Aku kurang nyaman sekali dengan itu. Kita seperti orang yang baru kenal" kata Suho

"ah, ya. Sama-sama Suho"

"um.. Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf soal pertandingan matematikamu" kata Suho

"gwenchana. Mungkin belum saatnya, aku masih harus belajar lagi darimu" kata Kyungsoo

"kau bahkan lebih baik dariku" kata Suho lagi

"kau bercanda? Kau dan Kris yang terbaik. Bagaimana bisa aku jauh lebih baik darimu?"

"aku dan Kris mungkin yang terbaik. Tapi… kau jauh lebih baik. Karena kau lebih teliti dan tidak terburu-buru dalam mengerjakan tugas. Kau juga tenang saat mengerjakan tugas yang sulit. Juga.. kau sabar dan pekerja keras, Kyungsoo ya. Aku pernah melihatmu latihan untuk pertandingan ini bersama dengan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Sepertinya kau semangat sekali" kata Suho

"tentu saja. Karena jika aku menang aku sudah berjanji untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang yang kusukai di sekolah ini"

DEG

"ah.. be..begitukah?" tanya Suho 'apa yang sudah aku katakan, pabbo!' batin Suho

"iya begitulah, hehee… dia orang yang sangat kusukai. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku terlalu menyukainya. Untuk itu aku bekerja keras. Aku mau dia terkesan dengan hasil kerja kerasku. Dan sepertinya begitu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya lagi.

"be..bbenarkah? ah, aku harus ke ruang Siwon seonsaengnim. Mereka pasti membutuhkanku. Sekali lagi terimakasih Kyungsoo. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu" kata Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di ruangan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim.

"aku juga senang bisa bicara denganmu, Kim JoonMyeon. Saranghae" kata Kyungsoo setelah Suho keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim.

…...

"sepulang sekolah, kalian harus membersihkan taman dan juga mengepel lantai 1 sampai 3!" titah Siwon seonsaengnim pada Baekhyun dan juga Yuri karena mereka terlibat perkelahian. "dan kau Kim Kibum, bersihkan perpustakaan dan kau harus menjaga perpustakaan selama 2 minggu" kata Siwon seonsaengnim lagi. "semuanya boleh keluar"

"uri baekki…" Xiumin segera memeluk Baekhyun begitu mereka keluar dari ruang Siwon seonsaengnim. Setelah Xiumin dan Chanyeol menjelaskan perkaranya, Kris, Luhan dan Lay bebas dari hukuman. Sedangkan Kibum, Yuri dan Baekhyun mendapat hukuman karena menggunakan kekerasan fisik.

"ini semua gara-gara kau, dasar bodoh!" kata Yuri pada Baekhyun

"kau yang bodoh!" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"aigoo… kalian mau hukuman kalian bertambah, eoh? Hentikan!" kata Xiumin mencoba melerai mereka. yuri yang kesal segera meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Xiumin. Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Lay sudah masuk kelas karena pelajaran terakhir sudah mulai. Xiumin masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"eottokhe min eonni? kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa mengepel" kata Baekhyun lesu.

"tenang saja. Nanti kami akan membantumu diam-diam." Kata Xiumin lagi

"jinjja? Gomawo min eonni" kata Baekhyun senang.

"Baekhyun" Suho memanggil Baekhyun dari lorong ruang guru yang sepi.

"chagi…" Baekhyun segera melepas pelukannya dari Xiumin dan berlari menuju Suho. "lukamu bagaimana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Baekhyun begitu sampai dihadapan kekasihnya itu.

"gwenchana, sudah diobati tadi" kata Suho. "kau sendiri bagaimana? Rambutmu pasti rontok karena dijambak kuat oleh Yuri tadi" kata Suho sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"umm" Baekhyun mengangguk imut membuat Suho gemas lalu mencium pipinya.

"terimakasih ya. Kau sudah membelaku tadi" kata Suho lagi sambil membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"sama-sama chagi.. kau juga selalu melindungiku dari apapun dan selalu membantuku. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan buatmu" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"jadi?" tanya Suho

"jadi?"

"apa hukuman Siwon seonsaengnim?" tanya Suho

"uh! Masa dia bilang aku harus menyapu taman dan mengepel lantai 1 sampai 3, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa mengepel" kata Baekhyun kesal.

"hahaa… nanti kubantu diam-diam ya" kata Suho

"kenapa perkataanmu sama dengan Min eonni? jangan-jangan…"

CUP

Suho mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"jangan bicara macam-macam! Sekarang masuk kelas dan belajar dengan benar ya princess. Aku akan membantumu sepulang sekolah dan setelah rapat OSIS dengan kepala sekolah. Tidak akan lama. Aku janji. Ada Kris, Luhan dan Lay yang akan membantumu juga. Aku mencintaimu chagi, belajar yang benar. Jangan nyontek! Dengarkan apa yang seonsaengnim jelaskan. Jangan malas mencatat! Arraseo"

"arraseo. Aku juga mencintaimu chagi. Jeongmal saranghae"

CUP kali ini Baekhyun yang mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu sekilas sebelum pergi menuju kelasnya bersama Xiumin yang dari tadi menonton drama gratis Suho dan Baekhyun.

….

RAPAT OSIS

"jadi kekurangan biaya kalian 10 juta? Untuk bisa menyelenggarakan seluruh pertandingan butuh dana 35 juta?" tanya Kepala Sekolah mereka Park Jungsoo

"ne seonsaengnim." Jawab Suho

"memotong pertandingan, seperti ide kalian telah membawa kalian sendiri dalam bahaya. Kalian lihat sendiri, kan?" kata Park Jungsoo lagi.

"maaf untuk perkelahiannya, Seonsaengnim. Kami tidak akan mengulaginya lagi." jawab Suho

"baiklah… lupakan tentang hari ini dan fokus untuk pertandingannya. Saya sudah memutuskan kalau seluruh pertandingan olahraga akan ikut serta dalam festival tahun ini ditambah dengan kesenian. Ada 7 pertandingan. Apa kalian bisa mengaturnya?" tanya Park Jungsoo lagi.

"akan kami kalkulasi ulang semuanya seonsaengnim, dan saya akan menyerahkan laporannya besok dengan proposal yang baru." Jawab Xiumin selaku bendahara OSIS.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu besok sepulang sekolah utuk laporan dan proposalnya. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang" kata Park Jungsoo lagi.

"Min noona, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Suho

"aku akan mengerjakannya dengan Krystal dan juga Jongdae. Tenang saja. Akan selesai besok. Sekarang kau dan Chanyeol cepat bantu Baekhyun. Katakan padanya aku masih ada urusan sebentar" kata Xiumin lagi

"gomawo noona. Kami pergi dulu ya" pamit Chanyeol dan Suho.

….

"chagi.." Suho mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun begitu sampai di lantai 2.

"loh, Min eonni mana?" tanya Baekhyun

"masih ada urusan" jawab Chanyeol.

"hahaa… kau ini kenapa sih yeol" tanya Baekhyun

"habis, setiap kesini pasti jadi obat nyamuk" kata Chanyeol lagi

Pffftt…. Kris, Lay, Baekhyun dan Suho menahan tawa mereka.

"hei,hei,hei… kau tidak lihat? Min noona ku juga tidak disini? Kita ini bernasib sama yeol, ah" kata Luhan.

"setidaknya kau punya Min eonni itu" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"oh iya, Kyungsoo mana ya? Katanya mau ke lantai 1, lama sekali" kata Lay

"yeol,ah… ini kesempatanmu. Temui Kyungsoo di lantai 1 dan jangan bawa dia ke atas. Jangan sampai bertemu dengan Baekhyun atau Suho dulu" kata Luhan sambil berbisik. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Kris dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kris. Dia juga menoleh ke arah Suho dan melihat tampang Suho yang seperti mengatakan 'help me guys, please' akhirnya Chanyeol turun ke lantai 1 untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

"aku saja yang cari Kyungsoo nya" kata Chanyeol lalu pergi.

"sekarang, aku obat nyamuknya" jawab Luhan dan dihadiahi suara tawa Kris, Lay, Baekhyun dan Suho.

LANTAI 1

"Kyungsoo ya" sapa Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya

"hei, Chanyeol ah… sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"oh, aku baru saja selesai rapat OSIS, kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol

"ini, aku mau membantu Baekhyun yang sedang dihukum oleh Siwon seonsaengnim, tapi aku kasihan pada Yuri. Tidak ada yang membantunya. Makanya aku membantu Yuri sebentar, nanti baru bantu Baekhyun lagi. lagipula ada Kris, Luhan dan Lay yang membantu Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo

"oh begitu… mau kubantu?" tawar Chanyeol

"eh, apa tidak merepotkan? Kau pasti lelah sehabis rapat OSIS" jawab Kyungsoo

"ah, ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku bantu ya. Lagipula tidak gentle sekali kalau aku melihat yeoja sedang susah tapi tidak kubantu" jawab Chanyeol.

"hahaa… ada-ada saja. Baiklah" kata Kyungsoo lagi

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Yuri selesai mengepel lantai 1. Dan kini sedang beristirahat di taman sebelum mereka membersihkan taman sekolah.

"jadi bagaimana hasil rapatnya, Yeol ah?" tanya Kyungsoo

"semua pertandingan olahraga akan ikut ditambah divisi kesenian. Maaf untuk pertandinganmu, Kyungsoo ya" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Gwenchana… mungkin belum saatnya. Aku juga masih harus belajar lagi" kata Kyungsoo.

"jadi, tennis akan ikut bertanding?" tanya Yuri

"ne. kau bisa bertanding yuri, ya… sejujurnya keputusan kami waktu itu masih belum pasti. Tapi ternyata banyak pembina club yang sudah memberitahukan keputusan itu sebelum kami. Maafkan kamu, Yuri" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"mungkin seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada kalian. Aku yang salah. Aku dan Kibum memang menyiapkan pertandingan ini mati-matian. Jadi jujur kami kecewa. Dan kalau sudah begini, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Maafkan kami Chanyeol ah" kata Yuri lagi

"sudahlah… kita semua memang salah. Dan sebagai permintaan maafku dan teman-temanku, kubantu membersihkan taman ya" tawar Chanyeol lagi.

"baiklah… cepat, sebelum malam" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Suho baru saja selesai mengepel lantai 3 dan Kris, Lay juga Luhan sudah pulang karena sudah selesai mengepel lantai 2 sedari tadi. Xiumin, Krystal dan juga Jongdae juga baru saja meninggalkan ruang OSIS dan bergegas pulang. Tersisa Yuri, Kibum yang masih di perpustakaan, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Suho di sekolah.

"Baekhyunie, sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang" kata Suho

"iya chagi… sebentar, aku mau ambil tas dulu"

"mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Suho

"mian chagi… aku sudah dijemput. Kau ini pasti lelah, aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti tadi pagi. Kau butuh banyak istirahat" kata Baekhyun

"hmm.. iya chagi. Nanti aku akan istirahat" kata Suho. "kajja" Suho menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah bersama. Sebelumnya mereka melewati taman tempat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"chagi, itukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah taman dimana Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk mengobrol. Perasaan Suho tidak enak. Dia ingin membawa Baekhyun segera pulang saja.

"chagi.. chagi…"

"ehh… iya Baekhyun? Umm… paling-paling Chanyeol mau mengatakan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sebenarnya menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan mungkin sekarang dia sedang menyatakan cintanya. Jangan diganggu chagi, kita pulang saja yuk" ajak Suho.

"jinjja? Ayo kita kesana dan memberikan mereka ucapan selamat secara tiba-tiba. Saat mereka resmi jadi sepasang kekasih, kita kagetkan mereka. dan kita akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu" jawab Baekhyun semangat sambil menarik tangan Suho semangat.

"tapi sayaang…" terlambat. Suho dan Baekhyun sekarang sudah bersembunyi di balik pohon besar tak jauh dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk. Mereka masih bisa mendengarkan suara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dari jarak itu. Suho mulai takut. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo menolak Chanyeol dan menyebutkan namanya karena Kyungsoo menyukainya seperti yang dikatakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi Suho berpikir lagi. apa dia sebegitu percaya dirinya sampai-sampai mengira Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukainya? Suho mencoba menenangkan pikirannya walaupun jantungnya berdebar debar tak karuan saat ini. Takut!

"Kyungsoo ya, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Chanyeol

"apa?"

"se.. ssee.. sebenarnya, aku…. Aku….."

"aku?"

"aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan nafas. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat makin bulat seperti burung hantu. Kaget, tentu saja. Hei, kau tak akan menyangka Chanyeol, sahabat dari orang yang disukainya ternyata menyukaimu.

"jjj…jjadi?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang hanya diam.

"umm… maafkan aku chanyeol. Tapi aku menyukai orang lain" kata Kyungsoo "aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada orang it kalau saja aku bisa mengikuti lomba matematika, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya sama sekali. Dan maafkan aku Chanyeol. Kau tahu tidak lagu Red dari taylor swift? Dia bilang di lagunya seperti ini "but moving on from him is impossible" dan aku merasakannya sekarang. aku seperti sangat mencintainya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan perasaannya padaku. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, anni! Aku mencintainya" kata Kyungsoo

"begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku juga akan sulit untuk move on darimu. Karena aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo" jawab Chanyeol

"kumohon, jangan begini Yeol, kita bisa bersahabat kan? Akan jauh lebih baik kalau…"

"ssttt…. Sudah. Lupakan apa yang pernah kukatakan hari ini. Kajja kita pulang, ini sudah sore" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"um… mianhae yeol"

"gwenchana" dan dengan itu mereka meninggalkan tempat mereka untuk pulang ke rumah. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Suho yang menguping pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya menatap iba pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"sepertinya aku punya ide" kata Baekhyun

"ide apa Baek?" tanya Suho lagi.

"suah nanti saja. Kita juga harus pulang dan kau harus istirahat. Arraseo!"

"Arraseo princess"

TBC

Annyeonghaseo…

Lama ya nunggu updatenya? Hehehe… ini aku ngebut ngetiknya loh 1 malem doang begitu dapet idenya. Nggak 1 malem sih, 1 hari deh. Hahaa…

Oh iya… Readerdeul… SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI YAAAA! Maafkan author atas segala kesalahan yang pernah author buat, hehee

Buat chapter berikutnya, ada yang bisa nebak apa idenya Baekhyun? Hayoooo….

Hahaaa…. Buat para reader yang setia membaca,,,, TERIMAKASIH *cipok*

Mau dibalesin nggak reviewnya?

Rachel suliss : jadi yang tau kalau Kyungsoo itu suka sama Suho Cuma Kris, Luhan sama Chanyeol aja. Sisanya yang nggak peka, termasuk Baekhyun. Dan BaekYeon itu sebenernya baru! Tapi kalau berita Baekhyun yang punya pacar itu udah lama ada. Serius deh! Waktu itu bukannya sempet heboh juga ya? Di RU aku aja heboh banget, sebelum ketauan kalau pacarnya Baekhyun itu Taeyeon. :D

Baby Magnae : nah, kalau Baekhyun yang fanboy nya Taeyeon itu emang iya kita semua tau. Tapi ini beda… waktu itu di RU aku sama di TL aku sempet heboh kok ada berita Baekhyun udah punya pacar. Dan itu beritanya setelah nickhun sama tipany dan setelah SM konfirmasi kalau artisnya udah boleh pacaran. Tapi siapa pacarnya nggak ada yang tau. Tiba-tiba setelah itu ada berita lagi kalau Baekhyun sama Taeyeon pacaran. Nah ituuu… :D

Byun Hyerin : maaf yaa chingu, aku lama banget ya updatenya? Maaf yaaaaa….. kemaren sibuk banget cari kuliah nih, heheh *curhat* aku seneng kalo kamu suka ceritanya. Maaf ya kalau bahasanya disini masih acak-acakan. Next chapter aku coba lebih bagus lagi bahasanya ya… kamsahamnida {}

fanoy5, LuBaekShipper,novisaputri09 : ini udah dilanjut… maaf ya lama updatenya ;;)

pianissimo : hai,hai,hai…. Disini Chanyeol udah nembak Kyungsoo kok, tapi ditolak… hehee… tapi mungkin nanti Kyungsoo berubah pikiran, hahaaa… kamsahamnida :D

aku sedih liat Siders nya… banyak banget, hehee… tapi gapapa, yang penting kalian udah baca ffnya aja aku udah seneng{} see you next chapter…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 6**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

"selamat pagi, Min eonni" sapa Baekhyun saat baru saja sampai di kelasnya.

"pagi, Baekki sayang…, sudah sarapan?" tanya Xiumin

"sudah. Tumben nih, eonni datangnya pagi" kata Baekhyun lagi

"aku mau memberikan Laporan keuangan sekaligus proposal baru pada kepala sekolah. Semalaman aku mengerjakannya bersama Krystal, sampai-sampai Krystal harus menginap di rumah. Dan tadi pagi baru pulang karena tidak bawa seragam" kata Xiumin lagi

"jadi, proposalnya sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"yaa… begitulah. Festival tahun ini pasti sedikit hambar, karena yang ikut lomba hanya bidang olahraga dan kesenian saja." Kata Xiumin lagi

"aku jadi kasihan dengan bidang mata pelajaran dan pecinta alam. Biasanya pecinta alam selalu mengadakan lomba memanjat tebing." Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"oiya, baek, untuk festival seni tahun ini, jadi menyayikan lagu apa?" tanya Xiumin

"aku tidak ikut lomba Min eonni"

"MWO?"

"kemarin aku melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di taman. Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo tapi, ditolak. Kyungsoo bilang, dia sudah mencintai seseorang. Bahkan sangat mencintai seseorang itu hingga sulit untuk move on, sekalipun Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang itu padanya. Dan karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya, aku mau Kyungsoo yang menggantikanku di lomba menyanyi itu. Suara Kyungsoo juga bagus. Dia pasti bisa menang. Dan kalau dia menang, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang disukainya itu." Jelas Baekhyun. Xiumin yang mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun menjadi was-was. Pasalnya selama ini teman pria yang Kyungsoo kenal hanya Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Suho. kalau Chanyeol ditolak, itu tandanya….

"tapi Baek, apa kau yakin tentang hal ini? Sebaiknya kau saja yang mewakili sekolah untuk festival tahun ini, Baek" saran Xiumin lagi.

"aku yakin Min eonni, lagipula tahun kemarin aku sudah menang. Dan tahun ini, aku mau membaginya dengan Kyungsoo. Karena dia adalah teman kita kan?" kata Baekhyun lagi. xiumin semakin was-was.

"bb..bbaiklah… ah iya, aku mau mencari Luhan dulu. Dia pasti belum sarapan lagi. bye Baekki" kata Xiumin lalu pergi mencari Luhan.

SKIP TIME. LUHAN'S CLASSROOM

"chagi… aku lapar" rengek Luhan ketika melihat kekasihnya datang membawa bekal sarapan untuknya.

"kau ini kebiasaan! Bisa tidak sih, sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah?" tanya Xiumin kesal

"mana bisa. Nanti aku tidak akan mencicipi masakan buatanmu lagi" kata Luhan lagi

"sudahlah. Oh ya, Luhan… aku mau bertanya" kata Xiumin.

"wae?"

"kau tahu siapa orang yang disukai oleh Kyungsoo?"

"uhukk… uhuk…" luhan tersedak dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya. Xiumin yang reflek langsung mengambilkan Luhan air putih yang sudah dibawanya juga.

"loh Luhan, pelan-pelan makannya. Kau ini" kata Xiumin lagi

"kenapa bertanya seperti itu, noona?" Luhan penasaran apa yang membuat kekasihnya menanyakan hal ini.

"aku takut. Jadi begini…." Xiumin menceritakan seluruhnya secara detail pada Luhan.

"MWO?"

"pelan-pelan Luhan…"

"mian noona. Aku kaget"

"jadi, siapa orangnya?" desak Xiumin lagi.

"aku rasa perkiraan noona sudah tepat." Jawab Luhan

"MWO? Jjaa..jjadi benar?" tanya Xiumin memastikan yang hanya dibalas anggukan matap dari Luhan.

"bagaimana ini? Kita harus melakukan sesuatu supaya Kyungsoo tahu kalau Suho dan Baekhyun itu sepasang kekasih" kata Xiumin lagi

"tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah, chagi. Kau tahu kan bagaimana reaksi princess manja itu kalau sampai dia tahu ada orang yang menyukai kekasihnya? Terlebih, Kyungsoo itu masuk dalam daftar teman kalian. Kalian dekat sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Dan juga, aku harap kalian bisa mengerti keadaannya disini. Kyungsoo sangat, kuharap kau garis bawahi kata sangat itu, karena dia benar-benar mencintai Suho! kita juga harus bisa menjaga perasaannya. Kalau dia patah hati dan nekad bagaimana? Kita belum mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik, chagi. Dia masih anak baru disini" jelas Luhan lagi.

"tapi…, aku jadi bingung. Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo terluka, tapi, aku juga tidak mau hubungan Baekhyun dengan Suho jadi renggang, atau yang lebih parah…."

"noona! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam. Kenapa kau sampai punya pikiran hubungan Baekhyun dan Suho sampai sejauh itu" kesal Luhan

"aku takut, Lu. Aku…."

"shhh…. Sudah-sudah. Sekarang kita pikirkan cara yang paling efektif supaya kita tidak menyakiti keduanya. Untuk sementara, hanya kau, aku, Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho yang tau" kata Luhan lagi

"MWO? SUHO, mphffffftttttt…" Luhan langsung membekap bibir kekasihnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"jangan keras-keras noonaku sayang" kata Luhan lagi

"jadi, Suho sudah tau?" tanya Xiumin yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Luhan.

"Suho sudah tahu dari Chanyeol dan Kris. Maka dari itu, dia mencoba untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin dan selalu berada di dekat Baekhyun" kata Luhan lagi

"ah, bagaimana kalau kita buat suatu settingan" kata Xiumin lagi

"setinggan?" jawab Luhan

"tapi kita buat seperti tidak sengaja" jawab Xiumin lagi

"maksudmu?"

"begini, kita harus membawa Kyungsoo untuk melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Suho. biar nanti Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya sendiri kalau Baekhyun dan Suho memiliki hubungan khusus. Setelah itu kita biarkan Chanyeol yang berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo lagi sebagai obat patah hati dan… PUFF! Masalah kita selesai." Kata Xiumin.

"noona, idemu bagus juga. Walaupun itu artinya kita menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo"

"maaf Luhan, Kyungsoo memang temanku. Teman kami, tapi Baekhyun sahabatku. Aku tidak mau Baekhyun dan Suho sampai harus…"

"shhh… jangan diteruskan." Jawab Luhan sambil membawa Xiumin kepelukannya. "aku akan beritahu Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho tentang rencanamu ini" kata Luhan lagi

"lalu, Lay bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin

"umm…. Begini, kau beritahu Lay, pelan-pelan. Setelah itu beritahu tentang rencanamu dan kita lakukan bersama" kata Luhan lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan bekal buatan Xiumin, Luhan langsung memberitahukan Kris mengenai rencana Xiumin dan Xiumin menjelaskan perihal Kyungsoo, Suho dan Baekhyun serta rencana yang sudah mereka buat kepada Lay. Awalnya Lay kaget dan prihatin pada Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun. Lay berjanji akan membantu Baekhyun karena Lay, Xiumin dan Baekhyun sudah bersama sejak kelas 1.

Kris, Luhan, Suho dan Chanyeol sudah berkumpul di lapangan basket sedangkan Lay dan Xiumin sedang bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di kantin. Rencananya mereka akan melaksanakan ide mereka besok. Hari ini mereka akan bersiap-siap dengan skenario yang sudah mereka buat.

SKIP TIME, PULANG SEKOLAH

"eotte chagi?" tanya Baekhyun

"hhhh…. Kau pikir aku senang?" tanya Suho lagi

"tapi chagi, Cuma ini cara satu-satunya supaya Kyungsoo bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau kau sangat mencintai seseorang hingga sulit melupakannya. Karena aku merasakannya. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, karena aku mencintaimu. Seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun lagi. saat ini mereka sedang berada di parkiran motor sekolah. Rencananya Suho akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"aku tahu, chagi. Tapi kau pikirkan lagi. aku mati-matian mempertahankan pertandingan menyanyi hanya karena kau! Dan sekarang, kau mau membatalkan lombanya? Dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain?" tanya Suho

"aku tau. Tapi kumohon, aku merasa tidak adil jika seperti ini" kata Baekhyun lagi

"katakan padaku, dimana letak tidak adilnya bagimu?" tanya Suho dingin

"Kyungsoo itu temanku! Dia sedang gila! Gila karena mencintai seseorang. Kau tahu bagaimana dia di kelas? Kadang melamun, senyum-senyum sendiri, murung. Aku kasihan padanya. Dia tidak bisa mengikuti lomba lagi dan sekarang hanya lomba menyanyi harapannya. Aku sudah pernah menang tahun lalu. Sudah seharusnya aku juga memberikan orang lain kesempatan, Suho ya. Kumohon…" mohon Baekhyun pada Suho yang tidak tanggapi apapun oleh Suho

"kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. suho hanya menghela nafas. Jurus princess nomor 1! Kalimat keramat! Suho tidak mungkin menolak jika sudah begini.

"arraseo princess!" kata Suho dengan kesal.

"mianhae" jawab Baekhyun. Dan yeah! Jurus princess nomor 2! Lagi lagi, kaliamat keramat! Suho makin tidak tega.

"okay sayang… kali ini terserah kamu, okay? Bisa kita pulang sekarang? aku masih ada tugas" kata Suho lagi

"jebal…" dan kali ini Baekhyun menambah muka melas dan puppy eyesnya. Okay, ini jurus princess nomor 3! Haruskah dijelaskan lagi? ini juga kata keramat!

"hhhh…. Iya. Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Sekarang ayo pulang" kata Suho sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. Dalam pelukannya Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Inilah jurus mematikan untuk meluluhkan hati Suho yang Baekhyun miliki. Walaupun Baekhyun yakin sekali kalau Suho sebenarnya masih kesal padanya.

"kajja" Baekhyun segera naik ke motor Suho dan melaju menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun, Suho tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Baekhyun yang sudah turun dari motornya. Bahkan saat Baekhyun mencium sekilas pipinya, Suho hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya. Sebelum motor Suho melaju keluar rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun menahan tangan kanan Suho yang sudah siap melajukan motornya.

"apalagi, sayang?" kata Suho

"masih marah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"hhh… tidak. Aku pulang dulu" jawab Suho datar.

"telepon aku kalau sudah sampai ya" kata Baekhyun lagi yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Suho.

Setelah Suho keluar dari rumahnya, Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar pada punggung Suho yang sudah meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

"maaf Suho, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat temanku sakit dan kesusahan. Kehilangan kesempatan seperti aku dulu yang hampir kehilanganmu, aku tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu terus" gumam Baekhyun. Kembali, seluruh kenangan saat dia kehilangan Suho berputar di memorinya. Terus berputar membuat dadanya sesak. Membuat kepalanya terasa pening dan mau pecah. Membuat rasa ngilu di sekitar jantungnya. Membuat matanya selalu basah dan membuat dirinya hampir gila, karena rindunya yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi.

Tidak! Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan Suho untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak mau! Tidak bisa! Baekhyun bisa gila kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Baekhyun mencintai Suho. sangat! Dan begitu juga sebaliknya Suho. baekhyun hanya merasa, keadaan Kyungsoo sama seperti dirinya dulu. Kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Membuatnya kehilangan yang amat dalam karena terlalu mencintai seseorang hingga ingin mati saja rasanya. Rasa cinta yang besar, sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang mampu menggantikannya.

Baekhyun sadar kalau selama ini ia terlalu possesiv dan manja kepada Suho. itu semata-mata karena Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan Suho. dan Suho juga selalu bersikap seolah sifat possesiv dan manjanya adalah bentuk kasih sayangnya. Tidak akan ada laki-laki manapun di dunia ini yang betah jika memiliki pacar yang sangat possesiv dan manja. Tapi Suho berbeda! Suho menyayanginya, mencintainya. Karena itu Suho tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali dengan sifat Baekhyun. Dan dengan alasan ini, cinta Baekhyun pada Suho makin besar. Hingga tidak bisa dia bendung lagi. Baekhyun hanya mengiginkan Suho begitu juga Suho, karena Baekhyun tau, Suho mencintainya apa adanya. Suho mencintai princessnya, princess Baekhyun.

…

"yeoboseo? Aku sudah sampai chagi. Aku mau istirahat lalu mengerjakan tugas, see you tomorrow babe, I love you" kata Suho cepat tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun membalas perkatannya lalu menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

Suho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang miliknya sampai terdengar bunyi berdecit. Ia mendesah pelan. Bukan kehendaknya untuk marah pada yeojanya. Kalau bukan karena Xiumin yang mengusulkannya, mana mungkin Suho akan bersikap sedingin itu pada Baekhyun. Ingat! Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan jurus princess manjanya pada Suho! dia sudah melakukan semuanya! Semua jurusnya! Lalu kenapa Suho masih bersikap dingin padanya? Biasanya pada jurus kedua, Suho pasti langsung melembut pada kekasih cantiknya itu.

Jawabannya adalah, demi kelancaran rencana yang sudah mereka siapkan. Xiumin memberitahukannya, kalau hari ini Baekhyun akan meminta Yesung saem untuk mengganti namanya dengan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sudah dipanggil oleh Yesung saem untuk mewakili sekolah dalam festival sekolah tahun ini. Xiumin meminta Suho agar terlihat marah pada Baekhyun karena tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak.

Dan mereka akan melaksanakan rencana mereka dengan mudah besok. Sejujurnya Suho tidak marah, tidak sama sekali marah pada Baekhyun. Sekarang dia berpikir Baekhyun pasti merasa sangat bersalah pada Suho dan akan berusaha untuk meminta maaf padanya. Suho tidak suka itu. Suho tidak akan pernah mau, tidak bisa, marah pada kekasihnya itu. Suho tidak tega.

Suho sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan Suho tidak mau melihat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya terluka. Tidak! Tisak dengan perkataannya atau perbuatannya. Juga tidak dengan perkataan orang lain ataupun perbuatan orang lain yang selalu berusaha untuk membuat Baekyun celaka atau sakit. Karena Suho tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Memikirkannya saja, Suho enggan. Apalagi merasakannya. Tidak. Suho sudah pernah merasakannya. Rasanya, seperti ingin mati saja. Suho sangat merindukan Baekhyunnya! Ya, Baekhyun-NYA! Dan Suho bersumpah, ia tidak mengiginkan orang lain selain Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun adalah cintanya, aliran darahmya, separuh nafasnya, detak jantungnya dan hidupnya.

Katakanlah cinta mereka begitu naif, tapi itulah kenyataannya! Semua sahabat mereka tahu bagimana perasaan mereka masing-masing. Suho dan Baekhyun. Mereka itu sepasang sepatu kaca. Indah dan bersinar. Sepatu kaca Cinderlela, yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh Cinderlela, tidak dengan orang lain. Dan cinta mereka, hanya mililk Baekhyun dan Suho. bukan milik orang lain.

Kring…kring…kring…

"yeoboseo noona?" jawab Suho setelah Xiumin meneleponnya

"YA! KIM JOONMYEON, MATI KAU BESOK DI TANGANKU!" teriak Xiumin dari sebrang telepon

"kau yang menyuruhku kan" kata Suho lagi

"AKU BILANG SAMPAI MERASA MENYESAL! BUKAN SAMPAI MENANGIS DAN TIDAK MAU MAKAN SEPERTI INI, BODOH!" jawab Xiumin setelah mendapat telepon dari salah satu maid pribadi Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun menangis di dalam kamar, berteriak sampai tidak mau makan.

"yy..yyang benar? Separah itu?" tanya Suho lagi

"hhh…. Kalau tidak begini, mana mungkin aku meneleponmu, pabbo!" kata Xiumin lagi.

"aku bilang buat dia menyesal sudah mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Hanya itu. Dan besok saat dia benar-benar merasa menyesal telah melakukan hal itu, kita lakukan rencana kita" jawab Xiumin lagi.

"tt..ttapi noona, aku sudah membuatnya menyesal" kata Suho

"kau membuatnya menderita bodoh! Dia menangis , berteriak-teriak di dalam kamarnya dan sampai mogok makan." Kata Xiumin lagi

"lalu, aku harus apa?" tanya Suho lagi

"kita ubah pada plan B. aku tidak tega melihatnya begitu. Aku sekarang ada di rumah Baekhyun dengan Lay. Kau cepat kesini sekarang juga karena kamipun tidak diijinkan masuk oleh Baekhyun, cepat!" kata Xiumin. Tanpa disuruh dua kalipun, Suho segera melesat menuju rumah Baekhyun.

….

"dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Suho begitu sampai di rumah Baekhyun

"dikamar, mengurung diri." Jawab Xiumin ketus

"aishh.. ini kan rencana noona juga" jawab Suho

"hei! Aku tau ini hanya bohongan, tapi jangan sampai menyakitinya" jawab Lay

"ah.. sudahlah, aku mau bertemu dengannya dulu" jawab Suho yang langsung melesat menuju kamar Baekhyun

Tok.. tok.. tok…

"chagiya, ini aku, aku merindukanmu… ayo buka pintunya"bujuk Suho dari luar kamar Baekhyun. Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar Baekhyun dan suara kunci pintu yang diputar. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Baekhyun yang berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, pipinya basah bahkan jejak airmatanya terlihat jelas. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Suho yang tidak tahan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"hiks.. hiks… chagiya, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae…." Baekhyun terus saja meminta maaf pada Suho yang masih memeluknya.

"sssshhh… sudah, aku yang salah. Mianhae chagiya, aku menyaakitimu. Aku melanggar janjiku sendiri" kata Suho. baekhyun menggeleng. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Suho.

"uljima, uljima.. sshhh" Suho terus saja menenangkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Suho lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkan Baekhyun dikasurnya. Ditariknya selimut bermotif polkadot milik Baekhyun sampai sebatas dadanya. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun sambil terus mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Diciumnya kening Baekhyun lalu turun ke matanya dan berakhir di bibir Baekhyun. Hanya kecupan singkat. Suho hanya mencoba menenangkan princess cantiknya ini. Setelah Baekhyun tertidur, Suho meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Ia berjalab menuju ruang tengah tempat Xiumin dan Lay menunggunya.

"jadi, apa plan B?" tanya Suho

"kita harus bertemu Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol dulu. Kita pergi ke café biasa sekarang" jawab Xiumin. Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi ke café tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Disana sudah ada Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol yang menunggu mereka. mereka mulai membicarakan plan baru mereka.

"sebenarnya, planning nya masih sama. Hanya saja sedikit perubahan. Sedikit, dan permainan kita akan selesai. Kuharap ini berhasil! Kita harus berhasil!" kata Xiumin lagi

"YEAY!" teriak mereka semua kompak.

Apa rencana Xiumin kali ini bisa berhasil? Let's see….

TBC

**Annyeonghaseo…..**

**Akhirnya update setelah aku struggling sama selang infus 4 hari! Hahaa…. Aku udah feeling, harusnya aku update setelah ceritanya selesai aku ketik, dan bener kan, aku dirawat di rumah sakit dan menyebabkan keterlambatan update, hahaa…. Maaf ya readerdeul**

**Disini kalo ada yang nggak ngerti sama ceritanya, di skip dulu ya pertanyaannya. Seiring berjalannya chapter kalian pasti ngerti kok. Makanya ditungguin terus ya updatenya. Diusahakan cepet deh ini fanficnya. Doain aja authornya nggak sakit lagi ya, hahaaaa**

**Belum bisa bales review nih… tapi aku seneng udah ada siders yang mau muncul ke permukaan…. Hahaa**

**Untuk reader baru, semoga suka ceritanyanya yaah…**

**Dan buat reader setia fanfic ini, aku jadi terharu *peluk* aku pasti akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk fanfic ini. **

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaa…. Muachmuach aku sayang kalian…..**

**See you next chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 7**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

Xiumin, Lay dan juga Baekhyun sedang berkumpul bersama di kelas. Ini masih pagi dan ketiga sahabat itu sudah duduk manis di kelas mereka. bukan tanpa alasan mereka datang sepagi ini, Baekhyun yang meminta kedua sahabatnya itu untuk datang pagi. Kita bisa lihat Lay dengan matanya yang masih enggan terbuka seluruhnya dan Xiumin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lay.

"YA! Min eonni, xingieeee…. Jangan tidur lagi"rengek Baekhyun yang melihat kedua sahabatnya malah menumpukan kepala mereka di meja belajar dan kembali tidur.

"aduh, baek. Aku masih ngantuk nih" kata Lay lagi

"iya, Baek.." kali ini Xiumin yang menjawab.

"jangan tidur lagi dong, bantu aku minta maaf pada Suho." kata Baekhyun lagi

"kalian kan sudah berbaikan kemarin, sudahlah Baekhyun ah, Suho tidak mungkin marah padamu lebih dari sehari. Tidak! Bahkan tidak ada sehari kemarin" jawab Lay

"iya baekki sayang, sudah ya. Masih ngantuk nih" kali ini Xiumin yang menjawab

"yasudah kalau kalian tidak mau membantuku, aku minta bantuan Kyungsoo saja" jawab Baekhyun dan seketika itu juga Xiumin dan Lay menegakan kepala mereka.

"MWO?"

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN, SAHABATMU ITU SIAPA HUH?" kesal Xiumin

"umm…. Kyungsoo bukannya teman kita juga ya?" tanya Baekhyun polos

"ya Tuhan…. Princess baekki kesayangan Suho, kami itu sahabatmu. SA-HA-BAT. Sedangkan kyungsoo itu hanya teman, TE-MAN. Kau mengerti Baekhyunie?"jelas Lay

"tapi menurutku…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian Baekhyunie sayang, itu kenyataannya! kau harus bisa menempatkan mana sahabat dan mana teman" final Xiumin

"aku merasa aneh dengan kalian semua. Sepertinya ada sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo yang kalian sembunyikan dariku" kata Baekhyun lagi

"tti..ttidak ada apapun yang kami sembunyikan, iya kan Min eonni?" kali ini Lay yang berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun

"habisnya sepertinya kalian menolak sekali ideku untuk memberikan lomba menyanyi pada kyungsoo. kau, min eonni, suho bahkan Luhan dan Kris melarangku. Ini aneh. Dan juga kalian menempatkan Kyungsoo sebagai teman kita, padahal kita sudah dekat dengan Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun lagi

"jelas kami melarangmu baekki, kau itu kan suara emas sekolah kita, tidak akan ada yang mengalahkanmu. Dan masalah teman atau sahabat yang sudah kukatakan tadi itu, Kyungsoo itu kan anak baru, kita belum mengenal dia secara baik, maka dari itu dia masih menjadi teman, bukan sahabat, lebih tepatnya belum" kata Xiumin lagi

"tapi aku tidak mau menjadi orang egois" kata Baekhyun lagi

"justru itu baek, kau harus menjadi orang egois sesekali" jawab Lay

"tidak lay,ah. Aku sudah cukup menjadi egois dulu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian kalau aku jadi egois" jawab Baekhyun

"tidak Baekhyunie. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kami janji" jawab Xiumin yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari Lay juga.

"aku sayang kalian" kata Baekhyun lalu memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. "jadi, bantu aku minta maaf pada suho ya" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"tidak perlu. Lihat tuh" jawab Lay sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk dimana ada Suho disana yang sedang tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"sudah sana, temui dia, kami masih ngantuk baek" jawab Xiumin. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Baekhyun segera menghampiri Suho dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang kembali tidur di kelas. Tapi sebelumnya, Xiumin dan Suho saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Inilah saatnya rencana Xiumin.

…

"pagi princess" sapa Suho saat Baekhyun sudah ada dihadapannya.

"pagi Suho" jawab Baekhyun

"kajja" suho menarik tangan baekhyun menuju taman sekolah yang sudah mulai ramai.

"suho" panggil Baekhyun

"umm… wae?" tanya Suho saat mereka sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman yang panjang.

"kau masih marah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Pffftttt…

"YA! Aku serius, kenapa tertawa, eoh" kesal Baekhyun yang ditertawakan oleh Suho

"hahaa… arraseo, arraseo. Aku sudah tidak marah, sayang. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah lama-lama pada princess cantik yang satu ini" jawab Suho lagi.

"ya! Gombal" jawab Baekhyun dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi gembilnya.

"hahaa…. Aku serius. Aku minta maaf ya, kemarin aku kasar padamu" kata Suho lagi

"aku juga minta maaf sudah membuatmu kesal" kata Baekhyun lagi

"gwenchana." Jawab Suho sambil membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya.

"jadi?" tanya Baekhyun

"jadi?"

"kita baikan?" tanya Baekhyun

"iya sayang" kata Suho lagi sambil terus mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"saranghae, baby myeon"

"nado saranghae princess baekhyun"

Suho dan Baekhyun saling berpelukan di bangku taman itu. Tidak peduli dengan siswa-siswi lain yang menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan atau apalah karena bagi mereka yang penting sekarang adalah menyalurkan rasa sayang mereka masing-masing.

Xiumin dan Lay yang melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan berhigh-five ria. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena tidak jauh dari tempat baekhyun dan Suho berpelukan ada Kyungsoo disana. ADA KYUNGSOO DISANA!

Ini dia rencana Xiumin. Semalam, Xiumin sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang lebih pagi dengan alasan Xiumin mau meminjam tugas matematika yang tidak ia mengerti. Dan Xiumin akan membuat Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan Suho yang sedang bersama. Kyungsoo pasti akan melihat mereka berdua dan setelah itu Kyungsoo akan mengetahui kalau Suho dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan setelah itu dia akan membuat Kyungsoo dekat dengan Chanyeol dan rencana mereka akan berhasil. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Xiumin.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kelasnya dan disusul Xiumin dan Lay. Xiumin dan Lay mendekati meja Kyungsoo perlahan karena Kyungsoo terlihat sedih sekali.

"kyungsoo ya, gwenchana? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Lay acting.

"aku… aku…" kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki kelas dan menghampiri mereka

"astaga, kyungie kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun

PLAK!

"YA! KYUNGSOO!" teriak Xiumin begitu melihat Kyungsoo menampar Baekhyun

"kau tidak usah peduli padaku lagi! jangan terlihat baik padahal kau itu busuk sekali, Byun Baekhyun! Jadi ini alasanmu memberikan lomba menyanyi padaku hah? Kau mau mengejekku iya? Kupikir kau itu temanku" kata Kyungsoo panjang sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mengerti Kyungso ya" jawab Baekhyun

"orang yang kusuka, yang kucintai itu SUHO!" jawab Kyungsoo lagi sontak Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Lay kaget. Xiumin dan lay tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo akan langsung mengatakannya dihadapan Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tidak percaya kalau temannya sendiri mencintai kekasihnya.

"lihat saja Byun Baekhyun! Kau sudah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Suho dan aku tidak kan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku pada Suho dan aku akan mendapatkan Suho! ingat itu Byun Baekhyun" ancam Kyungsoo

"kau pikir dirimu itu siapa huh? Kau mau mengambil Suho dariku? Tidak akan pernah! Karena Suho hanya akan mencintai Byun Baekhyun!" Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"kau jangan terlalu percaya diri baek! Aku akan mendapatkan Suho apapun yang terjadi!" kata Kyungsoo sambil meninggalkan kelas. Xiumin dan Lay yang melihat perkelahian mereka langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"eonni, aku tidak percaya Kyungsoo akan melakukan ini padaku, padahal, padahal… hikss.. hikss" baekhyun menangis. Ia tidak percaya niat baiknya justru menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

"tenanglah Baek, Suho tidak mungkin jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Suho hanya mencintaimu. Percayalah" jawab Xiumin. Xiumin sendiri tidak menyangka rencananya malah akan membuat Baekhyun lebih sedih dari ini.

**Taman sekolah…**

"hiks.. hiks.. kau bodoh, Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo masih saja menangis sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang membolos pelajaran. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan masuk kelas.

"perlu teman?" seseorang mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih saja terisak. Kyungsoo yang kaget mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menyapanya. Ternyata dia adalah Luhan.

"kau.. mau apa disini? Menceramahiku? Memarahiku? Silahkan saja. Tapi aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku untuk mendapatkan Suho apapun caranya" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"wow… wow… santai saja Nona Kyung. Aku kesini bukan untuk menceramahi atau untuk memarahimu. Sama sekali bukan itu maksudku. Kau pikir aku kepala sekolah apa" jawab Luhan

"lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"aku kan bertanya apa kau butuh teman atau tidak" jawab Luhan

"tidak" jawab Kyungsoo cepat

"kau yakin?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lain arah. Kemanapun itu asal pandangannya bukan Luhan. Luhan segera duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"usahamu akan sia-sia" kata Luhan akhirnya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Luhan.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"kita sedang bicara tentang kau, Suho dan Baekhyun kan?" tanya Luhan

"aku tidak dalam mood baik untuk membicarakannya" kata Kyungsoo

"tapi kurasa kau butuh membicarakannya" jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus.

"baiklah, aku mendengarkan. Tapi jangan harap aku akan mengubah pikiranku" kata Kyungsoo

"itu terserah padamu" jawab Luhan lagi

"apa yang perlu kuketahui?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku mulai dari awal saja. Supaya kau lebih mengerti" kata Luhan

**Flashback on ( conversation between Luhan and Kyungsoo)**

"6 tahun yang lalu, yeah.., kau bisa menghitungnya. Kira-kira saat aku, Suho dan Chanyeol ada di kelas 5 sd. Kami kedatangan murid baru dari Amerika. Satu kata yang kuucapkan saat itu adalah 'WOW' kalian tidak akan menyangka di sekolah kami kedatangan murid pindahan dari Amerika pula. Okay, untuk yang satu ini kau boleh menganggapku berlebihan, tapi itulah aku. Aku dulu selalu berpikir kalau Amerika itu jauh, jadi aku bersikap sedikit berlebihan." Kata Luhan

"kau memang berlebihan" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"okay.. okay.., kau tahu siapa murid pindahan itu, dia Kris" kata Luhan

"lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Kyungsoo jengah

"Kris dan Baekhyun" jawab Luhan

"mereka bersaudara?" tanya Kyungsoo

"bukan. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun. Kris pindahan Kanada, tapi seonsaengnim bilang dia pindahan Amerika. Yang sesungguhnya pindahan Amerika adalah Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama masuk pindah ke Korea dan sama-sama masuk sekolah yang sama dan juga berada di kelas yang sama. Tentunya dengan kelasku, Suho dan Chanyeol." Kata Luhan

"teruskan" titah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mulai tertarik

"aku, Suho dan Chanyeol memang dekat. Tapi Suho dan Chanyeol itu yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil dan aku baru dekat dengan mereka saat kelas 3 SD. Dan kami dekat dengan Kris sejak kepindahannya ke Korea. Lebih tepatnya sejak Kris dan aku duduk bersebelahan dan ternyata Kris dan Chanyeol memiliki hobi yang sama. Kau tahu kan, mereka maniak basket. Suho mana pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau olahraga. Dia lebih suka menggunakan otaknya ketimbang ototnya" lanjut Luhan.

"apa sejak dulu suho sudah pintar?" tanya Kyungsoo

"peringkat 1 sejak kelas 1 SD sampai sekarang" kata Luhan "yaa… dia mendapatkan banyak rival sih sebenarnya. Tapi, nilai-nilai Suho selalu konsisten. Dan dia memang pintar" lanjut Luhan.

"lalu?"

"selain dengan Chanyeol, Kris dan Suho juga menjadi dekat karena mereka sama-sama menyukai matematika. Kalau aku dan Kris, kami selalu curhat tentang yeoja. Hahaa…." Tawa Luhan

"tidak ada yang lucu" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"hei, menurutku itu lucu. Bukan hanya yeoja yang butuh teman curhat, kami namja juga. Aku hanya tidak menyangka, Kris begitu melankolis kalau sudah menghadapi yeoja. Padahal tampangnya dingin dan tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti itu" jawab Luhan

"hei, kita akan membicarakan Suho, ingat?" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"arraseo. Kami dengan mudah berteman dengan Kris, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu angkuh, kau tahu bagaimana caranya berjalan. Anggun sekali, seperti seorang putri kerajaan. Tapi angkuh dan egois. Baekhyun disukai banyak namja, yaa… dulunya termasuk kami. Kau tahu, aku, Suho, Chanyeol dan Kris memang sempat menyukai princess cantik satu itu" kata Luhan lagi

"kau bercanda?"

"hei, ini serius, okay. Hanya saja, sulit mendapatkannya, dia juga anak yang manja sekali. Seluruh yeoja di sekolah kami tidak ada yang menyukainya. Dia selalu dijauhi dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia dibully. Kau bisa bayangkan, anak kelas 5 SD membully temannya sendiri? Tapi itulah yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Dia selalu dijahili oleh yeoja-yeoja di sekolahku." Kata Luhan

"aku senang mendengarnya" kata Kyungsoo lagi. mungkin Kyungsoo masih dendam dengan Baekhyun sehingga bicaranya sangat menusuk.

"jangan bicara seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bukan Suho yang nekat mendekatinya. Sepertinya memang Suho sangat menyukai Baekhyun sehingga dia rela membantu Baekhyun ketika semua yeoja-yeoja di kelas kami menjahilinya. Aku masih ingat, saat Suho membantu Baekhyun mengambil tas sekolahnya yang diletakkan diatas pohon dan Suho rela memanjat pohon besaritu demi mengambilkan Baekhyun tasnya, tapi setelahnya Baekhyun malah lari menuju supirnya sambil menangis tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Suho" kata Luhan lagi.

"separah apa Baekhyun dibully memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"umm… dia pernah disiram air dingin di kamar mandi lalu ditasnya banyak diletakkan banyak sampah lalu beberapa yeoja bahkan pernah merobek semua uang dalam dompet Baekhyun" kata Luhan

"MWO? Separah itu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"umm…. Dan yang membantu Baekhyun keluar dari pembullyan yang sangat menyiksanya adalah Suho. saat baekhyun disiram air dingin, baekhyun benar-benar parah. Dia langsung demam tinggi dan Suho yang merawatnya di UKS sampai supir pribadi Baekhyun datang. Lalu saat banyak sampah di tas Baekhyun, Suho membantunya membersihkan seluruh sampah di tasnya lalu menukar tasnya dengan tas Baekhyun. Dan saat semua uang dalam dompet Baekhyun dirobek, Suho mengganti sebagian uang dalam dompet Baekhyun sehingga dia harus rela tidak jajan seminggu. Yah.. walaupun aku yakin, dengan sekali minta pada orangtuanya, Baekhyun akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak, tapi masalahnya, Baekhyun tidak mau memberitahukan perihal pembullyannya kepada orang tuanya atau guru" kata Luhan lagi

"dia memang bodoh." Kata Kyungsoo

"ah, itu juga tambahan. Baekhyun itu bodoh" kata Luhan

"maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran

"Baekhyun tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 5. Otaknya benar-benar pentium 1 kalau kau mau tahu. Tapi lagi-lagi Suho membantunya. Suho bahkan rela pulang sore demi belajar bersama dengan Baekhyun di sekolah. Sampai saat itu terjadi" kata Luhan

"apa yag terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"ayah Suho meninggal saat ibunya tengah mengandung adik kecilnya. Dan hidup Suho serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Dia sangat terpukul dengan kematian ayahnya. Dia merasa beban berat berada di pundaknya. Dia belum siap" kata Luhan. "dan disinilah, Baekhyun membalas semua yang pernah Suho lakukan padanya. Baekhyun yang menemani bahkan terus menjadi penyemangat bagi Suho. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan membuka dirinya pada Suho. dia tidak lagi menjadi angkuh, egois atau bodoh. Baekhyun berubah. Sedikit berubah, nyatanya kelakuannya saat ini masih sama seperti dulu, manja" kata Luhan

"mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kyungsoo

"terlalu cepat kyungsoo ya. Mereka bersahabat, mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain, mereka saling melindungi, saling menyayangi, saling mencintai. Tapi mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu apa itu cinta. Kau sendiri tau kan, cinta monyet." Kata Luhan

"aku bingung" jawab Kyungsoo

"mereka memang selalu bersama. Mereka memang sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, walaupun sebenarnya bukan. Tapi hati mereka sudah tertaut satu sama lain. Tapi sepertinya, takdir masih mempermainkan perasaan mereka. suho dan Baekhyun berpisah saat masuk JHS. Kau tahu? Suho itu selalu saja uring-uringan di sekolah. Dan for your information, kami berempat masuk sekolah yang sama." Kata Luhan

"skip bagian kalian berempat dan ceritakan tentang Suho saja" jawab Kyungsoo

"Karena nilai Baekhyun yang rendah, dia harus masuk home schooling. Suho beberapa kali mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun, tapi ternyata Baekhyun mendapat home schooling di Jepang. Tempat ayahnya bekerja. Dan mengetahui hal itu, Suho makin uring-uringan. Tapi nilainya tidak pernah turun. Hanya saja, sikapnya jadi sedikit menyedihkan. Terlalu merindukan Baekhyun" kata Luhan

"dan selanjutnya?"

"takdir tidak benar-benar kejam pada mereka. Home Schooling Baekhyun pindah ke Korea saat dia kelas 3. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah café dekat JHS kami. Kkkk… kali ini kurasa Baekhyun sudah merencanakannya. Tidak ada yang namanya 'ketidaksengajaan' di dunia ini, kecuali dalam film." Kata Luhan. " mereka bertukar nomer handphone. Dan saat itu Suho kembali menjadi Suho yang dulu kukenal. The power of love kurasa. Mereka saling merindukan. Haah… aku tahu rasanya. Mereka hampir gila karena merindukan satu sama lain." Lanjut Luhan

"lalu?"

"mereka sering berkomunikasi lewat telepon, sampai Suho membicarakan tentang rencananya yang mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Dan ya, dia melakukannya. Lalu Baekhyun menerimanya. Dan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih" kata Luhan lagi. "mereka berjanji akan masuk SHS yang sama. Baekhyun belajar keras demi masuk SHS yang sama dengan Suho. dan dia berhasil masuk di sekolah ini." Kata Luhan

"itu namanya the power of love" kata Kyungsoo

"kau berpikir begitu? Kukira kau akan kesal kalau Baekhyun bisa masuk SHS yang sama dengan Suho" kata Luhan

"lanjutkan saja, tuan Luhan" kata Kyungsoo

"baiklah. Kami berempat lagi-lagi masuk SHS yang sama. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Di tahun pertama Baekhyun dan Suho bersekolah, Suho banyak membantu Baekhyun dalam memilih teman tentunya. Dan Xiumin juga Lay yang menjadi sahabat Baekhyun sekarang adalah orang-orang yang sangat Suho percaya. Lagipula, Baekhyun banyak berubah, dia tidak lagi angkuh dan egois. Walaupun masih sedikit manja dan umm… posesif" kata Luhan. "tidak ada yeoja yang boleh mendekati Suhonya. Tidak ada atau dia akan sangat manja dan marah pada Suho. tapi anehnya, Suho tidak pernah jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang selalu memprotektif dirinya. Saat kutanya kenapa, dia menjawab kalau selama dia dan Baekhyun berpisah,rasanya seperti saat dia kehilangan ayahnya. Dan dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun hingga rasanya mau mati karena merindukannya. Untuk itu, Suho tidak pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri begitu juga dengan Baekhyun" sambung Luhan.

"sebesar itu cinta Suho pada Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih

"kalau aku boleh menyarankan, kau sebaiknya mundur, Kyungsoo ya. Suho mencintai Baekhyun dan sampai kapanpun akan selalu begitu. Mereka sangat dekat, mereka sudah melebihi sepasang kekasih, mereka saling membutuhkan. Seperti aku yang membutuhkan Xiumin, Kris yang membutuhkan Lay dan Chanyeol yang membutuhkanmu" kata Luhan

"aku tidak bisa Lu, aku…." Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bingung, entah kenapa dia bingung.

"kau hanya butuh mencoba" kata Luhan. "sepertinya tugasku berakhir. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu, pelajaran kedua akan segera mulai" kata Luhan lagi.

"kau pergi duluan. Aku masih mau disini" kata Kyungsoo, dan dengan itu, Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di kursi di belakang taman sekolahnya. Kyungsoo masih memikirka kata-kata Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka hatinya pada Chanyeol. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi dan sepertinya rasa cintanya pada Suho semakin membesar.

"aku tidak akan melepaskan Suho, tidak sekalipun itu Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo. Dan dengan itu, Kyungsoo bertekad akan terus berusaha demi mendapatkan Suho.

TBC

**Annyeonghaseo…**

**Aku update dong, hahahaa *ketawa nista* disini aku buat flashback dalam bentuk yang beda. Aku mau buat flashback dalam bentuk percakapan, jadi flashbacknya secara garis besar aja. nggak perlu terlalu detail. Masa lalu, biarlah berlalu… ye gak? Hahahaa…. Kita harus mup on menuju masa depan yang lebih cerah *halah* **

**Mau dibalesin nggak reviewnya?**

** : ini udah chapter 7 yah chingu, hahaa…. Iya, author akan jaga kesehatan supaya nggak sakit lagi, fighting **

**novisaputri09 : aku sakit DB, hehee… timaaci chinguyaaa….. aku udah balik nulis ff lagi kok ;;) maksud kehilangan kedua kalinya kayaknya udah dijawab di flashbacknya Luhan yaa…. **

**Byun Hyerin : apakabar kamuuu? aku udah sembuh kok, hehee… maaf yah chapter kemaren emang pendek, bukan Cuma perasaan kamu aja, soalnya aku nulisnya waktu badannya panas dan kepalanya pusing. Aku juga gregetan sama Baekhyun, kok dia baik banget ya *loh?* hahaha… itu karena Baekhyun nggak mau dibully lagi kaya dulu, makanya dia jadi baik sama semua orang. Flashbacknya udah yaa… semoga feelnya masih dapet… fighting**

**baby baekkie : hahahaa…., seneng deh kalo suka moment SuBaeknya {}**

**ssnowish : kamu baru menemukan fanficnya? Segitu langkanya kayaknya nih SuBaek, perlu pelestarian, hahaa…. Suka deh kalo feel SuBaeknya bisa dapet, hahaa… **

** nah, ini yang perlu dimaafkan. MAAFKAN SAYAAAA… disini nggak akan bener-bener dibuat HUNKAI, di pair emang ditulis sih ada HUNKAI, dan maafkan saya karena fanfic ini dibuat khusus SUBAEK, jadi moment HUNKAI nya mungkin tidak ada. Huaaaaa…. Tolong jangan bilang saya PHP, bukan itu maksudnya-_- tapi Jongie kan pernah bilang mau pacaran sama Sehunie, jadi aku masukin di pairing deh…. Tapi karena kamu udah minta, aku usahain buat HUNKAI nya… jadi ditunggu yaah…. Harus sedikit bersabar… hehee**

**fanoy5 : ini udah dilanjut yaaah chingu,chingu,chingu… hehee… kan biar dramatis jadi Baekhyunnya nggak mau makan kalo belum ketemu Suho gitu loh… hahaa…. **

**Baby Magnae : aku sakit DBD hehee… timaaci yaaa chingu… dan iya MERDEKA, kita patut bangga sama Indonesia yang udah tua, udah 69 tahun, angka ambigu ya-_-" *ini sih author yang ambigu* hahahaa abaikan saja. Saya sudah merusak otak polos magnae-_-, tolong dimaafkan ya… hahaa… **

**Author kayaknya lagi nggak waras deh ngebalesin reviewnya, hahaa…. **

**Dan terimakasih yang sudah review di chapter 5 tapi maaf belum dibales yaa… kemaren masih sakit**

**Jadi nulisnya juga terbatas, hehee…. **

**Thankyou :choihyura01, Rnine21, KesetGabut9002, .739, rachel suliss**

**Dan semua siders yang sudah baca fanficnya…. **

**See you next chapter….**

**:DDDDDDDDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 8**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

Jam istirahat sudah tiba. Xiumin berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang OSIS. Rapat mendadak dengan Kyuhyun saem mengenai festival sekolah. Dia bahkan belum sempat menyentuh bekal makanannya dan langsung menuju ruang OSIS. Dan satu hal lagi, dia lupa membawa bekal itu bersamanya ke ruang OSIS. Setidaknya makan sedikit akan sangat berguna baginya dan juga kerja otaknya.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, Xiumin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang 'ngotot' minta bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dan sekarang, pekerjaaan itu tergantikan dengan Lay. Baekhyun, Lay dan Luhan berada di kantin sekarang. menikmati makan siang yang…, err… entahlah, mood Baekhyun turun drastis. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya dan Lay juga Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sang princess merajuk. Karena hanya ada 2 orang yang bisa menenangkan sang princess dalam keadaan seperti ini, Xiumin dan kekasihnya, Suho.

Xiumin sudah sampai di depan ruang OSIS. Dia segera membuka pintu itu dengan tergesa-gesa karena dia sudah terlambat. Hei, salahkan princess manja itu yang membuatnya harus menenangkannya sebentar sebelum berlari ke ruang OSIS dan melupakan bekal makan siangnya. Benar-benar! Dan di dalam ruangan itu, tidak hanya ada Kyuhyun saem. Siwon saem dan Kangin saem juga ada disana. Bagaimana mungkin dia terlambat di acara rapat bersama dengan seluruh pengurus OSIS dan panitia festival sekolah! Hell no! dimana profesionalitasnya sebagai OSIS? Suho pasti akan menceramahinya setelah ini. Mungkin.

"baiklah, kita lanjutkan acara rapat kita" kata Kyuhyun saem. Dan rapat yang membahas persiapan festival itu berlangsung sangat lama bagi Xiumin. Oke, kalian bisa lihat Xiumin, dia sangat kelaparan. Dan dia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Kyuhyun saem. Kalian juga tahu kan kalau Baekhyun kita yang manis menyuruh Xiumin dan Lay untuk datang pagi karena dia mau meminta bantuan kepada kedua sahabatnya demi mendapatkan maaf dari kekasihnya? YUP! Xiumin belum sarapan, kalian memang hebat dalam menebak segala sesuatunya.

Rapat telah selesai. Kyuhyun saem sudah meninggalkan ruang rapat diikuti oleh siwon saem dan Kangin saem. Setelah pidato singkat Suho kepada panitia festival, Xiumin langsung menyerahkan buku notulen rapat pada Suho.

"cepat ditanda tangani Suho yaa… aku lapar" rengek Xiumin

"sabar Min noona, aku kan harus mengeceknya terlebih dahulu" jawab Suho sambil membolak-balikan notulen rapat ditangannya.

"Suho,ya" panggil Xiumin

"wae noona?"

"tadi pagi, rencana kita gagal" kata Xiumin to the point tapi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"sudah kuduga. Bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Suho

"dia marah, menampar Baekki lalu dia mengatakan akan mendapatkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Membuat Baekhyun menangis sepanjang pagi dan saat istirahat moodnya buruk sekali. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu tapi, kau harus rapat. Aku dan Lay harus membujuknya agar tidak ke ruang OSIS dan menangis meraung-raung dihadapanmu" jawab Xiumin

"Baekhyun ditampar?" tanya Suho

"pelakunya sampai sekarang belum menampakan dirinya di kelas" kata Xiumin lagi

"aku harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun" kata Suho lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS. Hari ini, waktu istirahat akan ditambah hingga 1 jam. Keren! Itu sudah biasa. Kalian tahu alasannya? Guru-guru juga butuh bimbingan untuk festival sekolah kan, mereka harus mendapatkan pengarahan dari kepala sekolah. Untuk itu jam kosong selama 1 jam. Menyenangkan jadi anak SHS kan?

Suho mencari Baekhyun ke kelasnya, berpikir bahwa princessnya pasti tidak akan makan karena mood buruknya dan TA-DA! Suho benar kan, Baekhyun ada di kelas.

"sudah makan, sayang?" tanya Suho yang langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang melamun. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak kaget namun sedetik kemudian, dia langsung memeluk Suho.

"hiks.. hiks… tadi aku.. aku…" Baekhyun langsung menangis dipelukan Suho.

"ssstt… uljima ne, uljima." Suho mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun lembut sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun untuk memberi ketenangan pada yeojachingunya itu. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho dan menatap mata Suho lekat.

"Kau tega sekali padaku, hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun sekarang memukul-mukul dada dan lengan Suho brutal.

"sstt.. baek, baek, tenang dulu." Suho langsung menghentikan aksi brutal Baekhyun dan kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "aku salah apa, hm? Aku tega kenapa, sayang?" tanya Suho lembut.

"kau tega! Kau tega padaku!dia mencintaimu dan kau membiarkan dia mencintaimu! Kau tidak berusaha membuat dia sadar kalau kau milikku!" kata Baekhyun lagi

"sayang, semua orang disini juga tahu, aku milikmu, okay" kata Suho

"tapi tidak dengannya." Jawab Baekhyun cepat

"princess, aku mencintaimu, tidakkah itu cukup membuktikan kalau aku memang bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu?" kata Suho

"aku tahu itu. Tapi aku sangat kecewa pada kalian sekarang. Dan sekarang aku sadar, selama ini kalian menentang keras ideku. Ternyata kalian sudah tau semuanya kan? Kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku, iya kan? Kau tega sekali, myeon" kata Baekhyun. "kau menutupi sesuatu dariku dan tidak berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya. kau tega padaku karena membohongiku. Kau membuatku takut dan kalut saat kau marah. membuatku sangat takut, hingga rasanya masa kelam kita kembali berputar dalam memoriku. Menjadi mimpi buruk tiap kali aku memikirkannya" kata Baekhyun lagi. suho hanya terdiam mendengarkan Baekhyunnya bicara.

"kau hanya bisa menunggu. Kau menunggu waktu yang juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau butuh ditolong, tapi tidak menolong dirimu sendiri. Harusnya saat kau mengetahui sesuatu dan kau tau itu salah, kau mencoba untuk memperbaikinya. Bukan menutupinya dan menunggu seseorang menolongmu" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"maaf sayang.. maafkan aku. Aku tahu, kali ini aku menyakitimu lagi. aku minta maaf sayang, sungguh, aku bukan bermaksud untuk menutupinya darimu. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis ataupun dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja dengannya saat kuberitahu tentang masalah ini" kata Suho menjelaskan.

"aku mencintaimu sampai rasanya sesak sekali. Dan sekarang, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku marah, entahlah aku juga tidak yakin. Aku kecewa, mungkin iya. Aku sedih, dan kau tahu itu, sayang. Kenapa kau selalu menghindarinya saat bersamaku? Kenapa kau tidak mau dia tahu kalau kau miliku?" baekhyun kembali memukul lengan dan dada Suho. suho kembali menghentikan aksi Baekhyun dan sekarang dia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya pelan, perlahan lahan karena Baekhyun belum membalas ciumannya. Suho tidak berhenti, dia makin melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas Baekhyun dan reaksi Baekhyun tetap sama. Suho menyerah, dilepasnya ciuman sepihak itu dan dia kembali menatap mata Baekhyun yang sudah sangat sembab.

"maafkan aku" kata Suho lirih. "aku tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi saat ini. Aku tahu, kau sangat terluka. Aku tahu kau bingung, kau marah, kecewa dan sedih. Penjelasanku takkan berarti apapun untukmu karena aku memang salah. Aku tega padamu. Aku menyakiti hatimu demi waktu yang menolongku. aku memang salah. Aku tau, aku bodoh! aku hanya bisa menunggu tanpa bisa menolong diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku" suho masih menatap mata Baekhyun lembut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Suho menghela nafasnya berat.

"jangan lupa makan sayang, kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan? Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Aku pergi dulu" kata Suho sambil mencium kening Baekhyun yang masih menangis dan enggan menatap Suho.

"saranghae" kata Suho sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dikursinya. Tepatnya dikelasnya. Ia menunduk. Bukan! Dia tidak mau berkata seperti itu pada Suhonya. Bukan itu. Dia ingin mengatakan, 'jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku karena aku mencintaimu'. Dan kata-kata itu hanya disimpannya dalam hati. Rasa kecewanya pada Suho dan sahabat-sahabatnya masih menguasai dirinya.

"nado" jawab Baekhyun pelan setelah Suho menghilang dari pandangannya. Tidak! Bukan begini, Baekhyun ingin menangis sepuasnya dipelukan Suho dan mengatakan kalau Suho miliknya dan tidak boleh ada yang merebut Suho darinya. Tidak itu Kyungsoo atau yang lainnya. Baekhyun kecewa tapi rasa takutnya lebih besar. Dia mengejar Suho keluar kelasnya tapi..

BRUKKKK…..

"BAEKHYUN"

….

"eungh…" lenguh Baekhyun saat sadar dari 'pingsan cantiknya'

"kau sudah sadar, Baekhyunie?" xiumin langsung menghampiri ranjang UKS tempat Baekhyun berbaring.

"aku kenapa, Min eonni?" tanya Baekhyun

"kau terkena lemparan bola basketnya Kris" kata Baekhyun

"kok bisa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"molla, tadi aku hanya diberitau oleh Luhan. Kris bilang tadi dia dan Chanyeol sedang main lempar tangkap di koridor karena sepi, tiba-tiba bolanya meleset jauh dan sangat cepat, dan kau keluar dari kelas" kata Xiumin lagi.

Ah, Baekhyun ingat sekarang. tadi dia mau mengejar Suho dan minta maaf karena sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada kekasihnya itu.

"eumm.. eonni, apa Suho tidak kesini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"dia tidak menemuimu? Kukira dia sudah pamit" kata Xiumin

"pamit? Pamit kemana eonni?"

"pulang. Dia demam. Kau tidak tahu? Sudah sejak tadi saat rapat OSIS sebenarnya, tapi dia memaksakan diri, sampai ditegur Kyuhyun saem dan disuruh pulang" kata Xiumin lagi.

"demam?" tanya Baekhyun

"iya. Tunggu dulu, tadi sehabis rapat OSIS, dia bilang mau menemuimu, sudah bertemu?" tanya Xiumin

"sudah" jawab Baekhyun lemas.

"kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Xiumin lagi

"tidak, aku hanya butuh istirahat saja" jawab Baekhyun lemah

"ada masalah? Dengan Suho?" tanya Xiumin lagi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk samar. Dipeluknya Baekhyun erat, menyalurkan semangat.

"jujur Min eonni, aku kecewa pada kalian karena menyembunyikan hal ini terhadapku. Aku sangat kecewa pada kalian. Aku tahu, maksud kalian baik, tapi bukankah dengan begini kalian menyakiti kedua belah pihak? Aku sedih karena tidak bisa membantu temanku, tapi aku juga tidak rela kalau sampai ia merebut kekasihku. Dan aku…, aku terlalu menyayangi kalian. Tapi aku malah menyakiti hati kalian. Maafkan aku" kata Baekhyun lirih. "aku seperti seseorang yang tidak tahu terimakasih karena sudah dibantu dan dilindungi" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"harusnya memang kami yang minta maaf padamu, Baek…, kami yang salah" jawab Xiumin lagi.

"moodku sangat buruk sehingga bicaraku jadi lebih menyakitkan. Aku terlalu kecewa pada kalian awalnya. Hingga aku menyakiti perasaannya. Aku hanya tidak bisa kehilangannya" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"bicaralah padanya, aku tau, Suho juga merasa bersalah padamu. Aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu" jawab Xiumin yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"gomawo Min eonni, kau yang terbaik" jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali memeluk eonni kesayangannya itu.

**NIGHT…**

"yeoboseo?" Suho menjawab panggilan telepon dari kekasih cantiknya itu saat malam sebelum dia tidur. Awalnya, Suho sempat kaget karena kekasih cantiknya itu sudah mau meneleponnya.

"baby myeon, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Baekhyun dari sebrang line telepon. Terdengar suaranya yang khawatir dengan keadaan Suho saat ini.

"aku baik, sayang…, kau sudah makan kan? Jangan lupa makan ya sayang, aku tidak mau kau sakit nanti" kata Suho lagi

"bodoh! harusnya aku yang bilang begitu" kata Baekhyun "kau kan sedang sakit" tambahnya

"aku baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan." Jawab Suho sekenanya

"aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus banyak istirahat. Jangan hanya mengurusi festival sekolah, tubuhmu juga harus diurusi" jawab Baekhyun

"iya sayang" jawab Suho lagi

"eumm… baby myeon"

"ne?"

"maaf"

"untuk?"

"semuanya. Aku terlalu kalut tadi hingga moodku sangat jelek hari ini dan aku…"

"aku mengerti, sayang. Perkataanmu ada benarnya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menunjukan kalau kau itu milikku dan aku milikmu" jawab Suho

"baby myeon, aku…"

"jangan diteruskan, sayang. Kau tau kan, aku akan sedih kalau kau terus-terusan merasa bersalah begitu?" kata Suho lagi

"aku mencintaimu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, jangan campakkan aku, kumohon, rasanya sakit myeonie yaa.. hiks" Baekhyun sudah tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"uljima Baek, kumohon jangan menangis lagi. aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apalagi mencampakanmu. Tidak! Aku janji itu baek, kumohon berhenti menangis" kata Suho mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"aku tidak akan menangis lagi, kecuali dibutuhkan" jawab Baekhyun lagi dari sebrang line telepon.

"aku mencintaimu, sayang… terus jadi princessku yang cantik dan menggemaskan seperti ini. Jadi baekhyunku yang selalu berusaha melengkapi segala kekurangan dari kim joonmyeon yang bodoh ini" kata Suho lagi.

"kau berlebihan, sayang…, tapi aku suka. Aku juga mencintaimu. Istirahatlan, besok kita bertemu" jawab Baekhyun lagi. dan sambungan telepon terputus.

**On The Other Hand…**

Kyungsoo masih saja menangis di kamarnya. Membanting otaknya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Suho bisa bersamanya. Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai Suho. kyungsoo menjadi fanatik dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut namja itu. kyungsoo akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan Suho.

"aku pasti memilikinya, dan aku akan segera memilikinya, tapi bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri dalam lamunanya. Dia seperti seorang yang sakit jiwa. Menangis, namun kemudian berhenti dan bermonolog sendiri lalu berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mendapatkan Suho. Kyungsoo seperti seorang psikopat.

"jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka orang lain juga tidak boleh memilikinya. Mau itu Baekhyun atau yang lainnya" kata Kyungsoo yang kembali bermonolog di depan cermin lalu kembali menangis.

Mata merahnya memancarkan kesedihan dan dendam. Benar-benar seperti seorang psikopat, atau Kyungsoo memang sudah menjadi seorang psikopat?

TBC

**Annyeong yeorobunn…**

**Hehehe… mencoba update cepet tapi kayaknya masih lama juga ya-_-" **

**Maafkan saya, lagi sibuk OSPEK nihh, mana OSPEK nya gitu lagi…. yaa terima nasib aja deh, udah mau jadi mahasiswa nih soalnya, hahahaa**

**REVIEW TIME {}**

**Aku seneng, di chapter 7 kemaren kalian bisa dapet feel ngebacanya, semoga yang ini juga ya.. aku nulisnya kilat soalnya, maaf ya kalo ada typo, hahaa… AYO KITA BALES REVIEWNYA **

** : bener tuh si Kyung nya egois banget, masa dikasih hati minta jantung, kan kasian sama Baeknya, ye gak? Hahahaa….. ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ya sama ceritanya… **

**Byun Hyerin: hahaa…. Kalo kamu emang bisa nelen Kyungsoo, ditelen aja coba… biar nggak ngegangguin hubungan SuBaeknya, hahaa… kan jaman sekarang ini anak SD aja udah pacaran, contohnya ade sepupu aku. Aku aja kalah-_-' *jadi curhat* oh iya, aku nggak lupa kok sama fanfic yang satu lagi. rencananya kalu ini udah end, aku mau lanjutin yang itu baru buat fanfic lagi. sabar yaa… pasti aku lanjutin kok, nggak akan putus deh buat kamu *eaaaaa….* **

**novisaputri09: YES! Kyungsoonya emang Ja to the Hat, Ba to the Nget. Hahaaa…. Tapi aslinya mah baik bener…. Ini hanya fanfiction, dimohon supaya tidak terbawa sampai ke dunia nyata ya…. **

**fanoy5: eheheh…. Jangan nangis, aku nggak punya balon soalnya, hahaa….. **

**hunhanrakaisoo: hahaaa…. Jangan sedih, mari kita bergembira bersama *joget-joget* oke ini abaikan ya… peperangan Uke ini akan terus berlanjut, jadi saksikan di bioskop terdekat anda, *loh?* hahaa… seneng deh kalo kamu suka sama ceritanya… keep reading yaaa**

**KyuraCho: aku sudah lanjuuut neee**

**baby baekki: hehee… demi kelancaran cerita, maka Kyungsoo harus jadi egois, hahaaa… wah, kalo Suho yang cemburu jadi apa ya? Aku nggak pernah kepikiran buat begitu soalnya Suho itu emang aslinya sabar banget sih-_-" maaf ya, permintaan yang satu ini nggak bisa dipenuhin, karena dari awal juga aku emang mau buat Baekhyun itu yang cemburuan, hahaa…. Tapi mungkin next fanfic kalo aku nulis lagi, ini bisa jadi referensi… gomawo, ini udah diusahain banget update kilat, hehe…**

**Baby Magnae: iyesssshh… author sudah sangat-sangat-sangat sembuh, bwahahaaa….., ini udah cepet kan updatenya? Kayaknya belom sih ya. Kamu punya penyakit lupa? WAH! KITA SAMA! Hahaaa….. mari sama-sama berjuang! **

**rachel suliss: yes, seperti yang sudah dibaca tentang masa lalunya SuBaek, kyahahaa…. SuBaek emang so sweet kaya aku sama *ehem* hahaa…. Orangnya udah pergi jauh sih *loh, ini author curhat terus ya-_-"* Sehun, Kai, Tao sama Chen ada kok. Tapi peran mereka Cuma disebut aja, dan buat HunKai, karena kemarin aku sudah janji bakalan buat HunKainya, jadi mereka pasti dapet peran kok, Cuma belum sekarang ya, hehee…. Yang sabaaar…. **

**Itu aja kayaknya reviewnya… aku kalo baca review itu suka senyum-senyum sendiri *itu gila namanya* hahaa….. soalnya kalian lucu banget sih kalo ngasih review…. **

**Eh iya, author mau nanya juga nih, kayaknya cerita aku sama summary yang didepan itu tuh, agak nggak nyambung ya? Diganti nggak kira-kira? Minta sarannya yaaaa….**

**Dan terakhir, aku harap kalian nggak bosen sama ceritanya, ini nggak akan lama lagi kok, aku akan buat ini selesai secepat mungkin dan nerusin fanfic yang satunya lagi, udah ada yang minta dilanjut soalnya, hahahaa *lirik reader* hahaa… kirain aku pada lupa-_-" tenang aja, fanfic itu akan berlanjut kok….**

**Terimakasih buat semua readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fanfic akuuu… dan untuk silent reader lainnya… **

**See you next chapter….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 9**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

Festival SM High School akan dimulai dalam 3 hari lagi. Seluruh murid yang berpartisipasi, baik itu dalam kepanitiaan maupun peserta lomba tengah sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan segala keperluan festival. Mereka yang ada di bidang olahraga, berlatih hingga sore hari. Begitu juga bidang seni. Semuanya tampak sedang mempersiapkan festival tahun ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hal ini juga termasuk Kyungsoo.

Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Kyungsoo sengaja jongging pagi hari sambil mengatur pernafasannya dan menyanyikan banyak lagu. Sambil berlari, sambil bernyanyi. Itu kata guru vokalnya Jung Yunho. Ketika Baekhyun menyerahkan lomba ini pada Kyungsoo, dia tidak ditangani oleh Yesung seonsangnim, melainkan dengan Yunho seonsaengnim. Sebenarnya sama saja, hanya saja Yunho seonsangnim sedikit lebih banyak pengalaman dibandingkan Yesung saem. Beruntungnya jadi Kyungsoo.

Selain itu, dia juga menjaga pola makannya. Dan juga banyak melakukan latihan pernafasan. Kyungsoo sudah bertekad akan menang. Dan Kyungsoo harus bisa menang kalau mau Suho ada dipelukannya. Dia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena seorang princess Byun yang satu itu.

"lihatlah Byun, bagaimana aku akan merebut kekasihmu itu" tekad Kyungsoo.

Suho terus menggenggam tangan mungil milik kekasihnya. Mereka baru saja sampai di sekolah dan Suho berniat mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke kelasnya. Tadi pagi sekali, Suho sudah menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya. Karena jadwal rapat Suho yang menumpuk, maka dari itu selama 2 hari terakhir, komunikasi antara Baekhyun dan Suho terpaksa hanya via telepon. Dan kali ini Suho berinisiatif sendiri untuk menjemput kekasihnya karena sudah sangat merindukan kekasih cantiknya itu.

"hari ini kau pasti sibuk sekali ya?" tanya Baekhyun

"hmm…. Seperti yang kau tau, chagi. Wae?" tanya Suho

"pokoknya setelah festival berakhir, kita pergi kencan! Aku tidak mau tau, harus! Kau harus berkencan denganku setelah festival ini selesai" jawab Baekhyun.

"hahaa…. Arraseo princess cantik. Kita akan berkencan." Jawab Suho lagi sambil mengusak sayang rambut Baekhyun.

"nanti siang, kau ada rapat ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Suho melirik Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan disampingnya itu. ia menghentikan langkahnya membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya Baekhyun

"kau benar-benar merindukanku, eoh?" goda Suho

"YAK! Kim Joonmyeon, cari mati huh!" Baekhyun segera mencubit pelan pinggang Suho membuatnya meringis sakit.

"appo, chagi" kata Suho

"rasakan! Siapa suruh jadi narsis begitu" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"habisnya nada bicaramu sepertinya tidak rela sekali aku sibuk" kata Suho

"aku bukannya tidak rela. Tapi memang tidak suka! Kalau kau sibuk kadang kau mengacuhkanku."jawab Baekhyun sambil cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Suho yang melihat kekasih cantiknya merajuk seperti itu hanya menahan tawanya. 'akhirnya Baekhyunku kembali' batinnya.

"aku tidak pernah mengacuhkanmu" elak Suho

"bohong! Aku yang merasakannya, tau!" kata Baekhyun keukeuh

"hahaa… coba sebutkan kapan" tantang Suho

"saat kau rapat pertandingan catur antar sekolah 6 bulan yang lalu. Kau bahkan menolak ajakan makan siangku waktu itu dan memilih makan siang bersama anggota OSIS lain" kata Baekhyun.

"hahaa… ya ampun chagi, itu kan karena rapatnya tanggung. Lagipula H-1 acara memang wajar kan kalau sibuk? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan rapat begitu saja" jawab Suho sambil membela diri.

"terus saja mengelak" ketus Baekhyun lagi. okay, ini namanya 'Baekhyun ngambek mode ON'

"pfffttt…" suara tawa Suho sebisa mungkin ditahannya.

"kau tertawa eoh? Jahat sekali. Rasakan ini" Baekhyun kembali mencubiti pinggang Suho dengan brutal kali ini.

"hahaa… astaga Baekhyunie chagi, appo… hahaa… okay okay"

GREBB

"I Love You Princess" suho langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Baekhyun yang tersadar apa yang terjadi langsung membalas memeluk Suho.

"maaf ya, aku jadi tidak memperhatikanmu kalau sedang sibuk, tapi kau selalu memperhatikanku kalau aku sibuk." Kata Suho

"iya, kau jahat kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi pada Suho

"hei, kalau aku jahat, mungkin kau sudah…"

"sudah apa?"

"sudah punya 2 anak, chagi" kata Suho lagi.

"YA! KAU BENAR-BENAR CARI MATI, HUH!" dan seketika itu juga pelukan Suho dan Baekhyun terlepas dengan Suho yang sudah berlari menghindari pukulan Baekhyun. Mereka itu, seperti film-film india saja-_-'"

Sementara Suho dan Baekhyun sedang kejar-kejaran, Kyungsoo yang melihat moment mereka berdua dari awal hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"sebentar lagi, aku yang akan menggantikan tempatmu itu, Byun Baekhyun" tekad Kyungsoo.

Siang ini, selepas makan siang, terlihat panitia festival lomba mulai menata sekolah mereka yang besok akan menjadi tuan rumah Festival tahunan sekolah. Mereka semua tampak sibuk, mulai dari mendekorasi panggung, membersihkan lapangan, mendekorasi meja-meja dan menatanya, begitu juga dengan kursi-kursinya. Dan juga, stand-stand kecil yang besok akan dijadikan tempat wirausaha anggota OSIS.

Suho tampak sedang mengatur anak buahnya ketika handphonenya berdering. Ada 1 pesan masuk.

From: PrincessBaekki

Jangan lupa makan, chagi…. Love you :*

Suho tersenyum begitu mendapati kekasihnya mengiriminya pesan. Ia mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

To: PrincessBaekki

Aku sudah makan, chagi…, kau jangan lupa makan ya. Aku tidak mau kau sakit nanti. Nanti malam ku telepon, maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, I Love You Too, baby :*

"ehem"

"min noona?" tiba-tiba saja Xiumin sudah berkacak pinggang dihadapan Suho.

"YA! Kerjakan tugasmu Ketua. Jangan malah berpesan-pesan ria dengan princessmu! Cepat sana bantu yang lain!" Xiumin langsung memerintah Suho.

"SIAP, Min Noona" jawab Suho patuh dan langsung meninggalkan Xiumin untuk membantu anggota OSIS yang lainnya.

"tau begini, dari dulu aku yang jadi Ketua OSIS" gumam Xiumin sendiri.

Hari ini festival sekolah dimulai. Seluruh peserta lomba sudah berdatangan. SM High School sangat ramai karena kedatangan tamu dari sekolah-sekolah lain. Beberapa panitia tampak sibuk dan juga siswa-siswi yang akan mengikuti lomba. Sebelum perlombaan dimulai, mereka mengadakan briefing terlebih dahulu dengan panitia lomba.

Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kurasi tempat diadakannya briefing lomba menyanyi. Disampingnya ada Yunho saem yang bertugas mendampingi Kyungsoo. Jantungnya tak bisa tenang. Bahkan berpacu lebih cepat. Dia terus mengingat motivasinya ikut lomba ini adalah untuk merebut Suho dari Baekhyun. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun supaya Suho bisa melihatnya. Apapun!

Panitia lomba memasuki ruangan briefing. Tampak Chanyeol dan Jongdae sebagain perwakilan dari panitia yang akan memberikan briefing. Setelah briefing selesai, seluruh peserta lomba diijinkan meninggalkan tempat briefing untuk kemudian menuju panggung di depan gedung sekolah.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan briefing, Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo untuk bicara dengannya.

"kyungsoo ya" panggil Chanyeol saat mereka sedang berada di ruang briefing berdua saja.

"aku harus ke panggung, Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo

"aku hanya mau mengatakan, selamat berjuang. Semoga beruntung" jawab Chanyeol

"semoga beruntung? Kau mengejekku?" kata Kyungsoo

"tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengejekmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Suho itu sahabatku. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar dia bisa mencapai kebahagiannya seperti dia yang berjuang melakukan apapun demi aku. Kalau kebahagiaanya bersama Baekhyun, berarti tidak hanya Suho, tapi juga Baekhyun adalah kebahagiaanku. Kalau Kris punya Lay sebagai pusat kebahagiannya sekarang, Luhan punya Xiumin, maka aku punya kau sebagai kebahagaiannku saat ini. Kalau kau bahagia, aku yakin aku bahagia. Walaupun aku tau, dia bukan aku, tapi sahabatku." Kata Chanyeol.

"kau itu munafik sekali. Kau bilang Suho dan Baekhyun sumber kebahagiaanmu, tapi kau malah bilang aku sumber kebahagianmu. Kau pilih siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis

"aku memilih kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku pilih Suho, Baekhyun dan kau. Aku akan selalu menjaga kebahagiaanku bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka sakit atapun menderita. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka menangis atapun sedih. Tapi aku juga memilih kebahagiaanku yang lain, yaitu dirimu. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha memilikimu, nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Kau hanya terlalu buta dengan cinta. Kau hanya bisa melihat dia tanpa bisa melihat orang lain. Kau berubah, maka dengan begitu kebahagiaanku juga berubah" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"kalau kebahagianmu berubah, cari saja kebahagiaanmu yang lain. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo sinis, lagi.

"kalau kau mendapat kebahagianmu sendiri, aku turut bahagia. Aku berharap masih bisa jadi bagian terkecil kebahagianmu, sekalipun bukan aku orangnya. Kalau kau bisa menghalalkan segala cara mendapatkan kebahagiannmu, maka aku hanya akan menggunakan 1 cara untuk mendapatkan kebahagianku. Dengan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau mau dan tetap melindungi sahabat-sahabatku." Jawab Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo menunduk. Berpikir sekali lagi. apa dia sudah menyakiti Chanyeol begitu dalam sampai Chanyeol begitu melepasnya dan tidak marah sama sekali dengannya.

"jawab aku Chan, apa aku terlalu menyakitimu?" kali ini Kyungsoo menatap kedua manik hitam Chanyeol dalam.

"tidak pernah sekalipun. Sakit akan datang ketika kau jadi milikku soo,ah. Kau bukan milikku. Aku tidak berhak atas rasa sakit kalau kau mencintai orang lain. Itu hakku ketika kau milikku dan aku milikmu" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum.

"kau melepasku? Kau tidak marah aku menyukai sahabatmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"aku tidak pernah melepas sesuatu yang tidak pernah kumiliki. Dan aku tidak punya hak marah pada siapapun pada sesuatu yang juga bukan milikku" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

DEG

Sudah jelas kan, Chanyeol sedang berusaha mengubah jalan pikiran Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sedang berusaha mengejar kembali kebahagiaanya. Chanyeol sedang berusaha membuat Kyungsoo sadar kalau Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya melakukan semuanya. Chanyeol sedang berusaha… berusaha membuat Kyungsoo kembali. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu Chanyeol kenal. Kyungsoo yang polos dan Kyungsoo yang imut. Bukan Kyungsoo yang ambisius dan 'jahat'. Karena Chanyeol tau, Kyungsoo hanya patah hati dan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya.

"tapi aku milikmu, chan" jawab Kyungsoo sendu

"dengan begitu, aku milikmu, soo ah" jawab Chanyeol lagi dengan senyumnya.

"aku akan memenangkan lomba ini untukmu, Chan. Bantu aku" kata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yaang secantik dulu Chanyeol lihat.

"maka berjuanglah, demi aku" jawab Chanyeol lagi dan segera memeluk Kyungsoo.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo sadar. Dia terlalu obsesi, terlalu ambisius. Tidak seharusnya dia merebut kebahagiaan orang lain, terlebih orang itu sudah memberikan kebahagiaan pada dirinya.

Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana Baekhyun selalu memperhatikan dirinya, mendukung dirinya, membela dirinya dan semua tentang Baekhyun dan kebahagiaan yang sudah diberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Akankah semua kebaikan Baekhyun akan Kyungsoo balas dengan penghianatan? Sungguh, Kyungsoo malu. Dia tidak seharusnya menampar Baekhyun dan mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk tentang teman baiknya itu.

Kyungsoo sadar setelah pembicaraanya dengan Chanyeol. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo sadari adalah, Chanyeol sangat perhatian dan juga sangat mengerti dirinya. Chanyeol mengerti rasa sakitnya karena diapun merasakan sakitnya. Chanyeol mengerti sulitnya perasaanya karena Chayeol merasakan sulitnya juga. Chanyeol tau apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya,karena Kyungsoo mulai detik ini akan belajar untuk mengerti semua yang terbaik bagi Chanyeol. Dan mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo akan menjadi Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol dulu temui saat pertama kali masuk sekolah ini. Kyungsoo yang polos dan imut di mata Chanyeol.

"sekarang, buat aku bangga, Do Kyungsoo" kata Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menyemangati lagi 'calon kekasihnya'

"tunggu aku, Park Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo dan langsung mengecup pipi kanan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju panggung di depan gedung sekolah. Langkahnya kali ini serasa ringan. Seolah-olah beban beratnya sudah terangkat entah menguar kemana. Dia terus menerus mengucapkan nama Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya tenang.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih betah melihat punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang makin lama makin tidak terlihat. Luhan segara menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"kau dapatkan dia, dan kita dapatkan rencana kita" kata Luhan

"ya, dan kali ini Baekhyun akan mendapatkan kencannya dengan sang pangeran. Dan kau dapatkan ciuman dari Min noona." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ejekan diakhirnya

"hei, itu namanya bonus, kau tau" kata Luhan cepat.

"apa tim basket sudah ke lapangan? Aku ingin sekali bermain, tapi dilarang Suho karena jadi panitia, sampai ditaruh di bangku cadangan." Jawab Chanyeol lesu

"bermainlah kalau kau memang mau bermain. 2 jam lagi, tim sekolah kita. Fighting" jawab Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol

"dikira main gampang apa, dasar rusa jadi-jadian" jawab Chanyeol yang juga pergi menemui panitia lainnya.

Baekhyun sedang berada di depan panggung di depan halaman sekolah. Ia melihat Kyungsoo berlari dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Tapi, senyum itu, bukan senyuman sombong ataupun senyuman mengerikan yang Baekhyun lihat beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Kyungsoo melihat dia dan Suho. itu lebih seperti senyuman yang bahagia. Baekhyun yang melihatnya jadi ikut merasakan kebahagian yang Kyungsoo sedang rasakan sekarang. meskipun Baekhyun masih ragu. Akankah senyum itu berdampak buruk atau baik untuknya. Tapi, satu hal yang Baekhyun percaya adalaah, Suho yang akan selalu mencintainya.

"chagi, kenapa disini?" tanya Suho membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun

"sedang mencarimu. Tiba-tiba kau menghilang" kata Baekhyun dengan melipat kedua tanganya di dadanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"hehee… mianhae, chagiya. Ku tadi habis menerima laporan kegiatan. Mau keliling? Kita lihat-lihat pertandingan yang lain" kata Suho

"bukannya kau sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"1 jam tidak masalah buatku" kata Suho lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Baekhyun.

"kajja" jawab Baekhyun semangat sambil menerima uluran tangan Suho lalu bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya itu.

Sudah 30 menit sejak lomba menanyi dimulai dan sejak saat itu Kyungsoo tak berhenti menyebut nama Chanyeol dalam hatinya. 3 orang lagi lalu setelahnya giliran Kyungsoo. Yunho saem terus memberikan tips-tips supaya Kyungsoo tidak demam panggung. Dan Kyungsoo terus menyimak semua yang dikatakan Yunho saem dengan seksama.

Chanyeol datang ke panggung ditemani Luhan. Dia duduk di tengah dan menonton lomba menyanyi. Tak lama, Baekhyun dan Suho menempati bangku kosong di sebelah Chanyeol.

"kukira kau main, yeol" kata Baekhyun

"main apa? Main bekel? Mana boleh aku main sama…" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan langsung melirik kearah Suho

"apa lirik-lirik? Mau main tinggal main, apa susahnya sih" kata Suho lagi

'dikira main gampang apa, dasar suami takut istri' batin Chanyeol lagi.

"dan peserta selanjutnya, perwakilan SM HIGH SCHOOL, DO KYUNGSOO"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Suho erat. Ketakutan mulai melanda hatinya. Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Suho meninggalkan Chanyeol dan juga Luhan.

"waeyo chagi?" Suho yang ditarik oleh Baekhyun bertanya namun dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun.

"lagu ini untuk sumber kebahagiaanku, keluargaku, sahabat-sahabatku dan orang yang paling mencintaiku" kata Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di atas panggung.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Apa maksudnya 'orang yang paling mencintaiku?' mungkinkah?

"ss..ssuho?" panggil Baekhyun

"waeyo?" tanya Suho.

"apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia bilang 'orang yang paling mencintaiku?'. Kau?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Bukan aku, chagi.., bukan aku orangnya. Percaya padaku. Bukan aku. Aku hanya mencintaimu" jawab Suho panik. Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo mengatakan hal se-ambigu itu. Well, ambigu untuk Baekhyun dan Suho tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol dan Luhan. (beserta author dan readers)

Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun dan langsung memeluk Suho erat. Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan kebahagiannya. Kalau dengan mengatakan hal seperti ini Kyungsoo menyatakan perang, maka Baekhyun mulai saat ini tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa kehilangan Suho, TIDAK! Biarkanlah Baekhyun menjadi egois hanya untuk hal ini saja. Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Baekhyun yang salah paham masih saja memeluk kekasihnya itu. tidak peduli banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. suho yang risih di tatap begit oleh banyak orang akhirnya membawa Baekhyun ke lapangan basket untuk melihat pertandingan basket. Sekaligus menyemangati Kris dan juga menemui Lay dan Xiumin.

Sementara itu di panggung pertandingan menyanyi, Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap untuk menanyi. 'park chanyeol' dia terus menyebut nama namja yang kini memenuhi pikirannya. Dan memenuhi hampir sebagian hatinya. Kyungsoo berusaha membuka hatinya pada namja itu dan sekarang dia menatap lurus ke arah namja itu. namja yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

_Amuraedo nan niga joha, amureon maldo oebsi utdeon, nareul anajwo, babe_

_Oneureul gidaryeotyo, geudae dalkomhan nareul bwayo geudae ye jikyeojulgeyo babe_

_Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo geudae soneul japgo naraga_

_Yeongwonhi eonje kkajina_

_Bogo sipeun naui sarang unmyeong ijyo_

_Pihalsudo eobtjyo_

_Every day I'm so lucky sumgyeowatdeon_

_Nae mameul gobaek hallae, neorul saranghae_

Chanyeol tersenyum. Saat Kyungsoo mengatakan Saranghae, tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat. Suara lembut Kyungsoo yang menyapa pendengarannya, membuatnya nyaman.

'nado saranghae' Chanyeol menjawab dengan menggerakkan bibirnya. Membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang bernyanyi tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sungguh, Chanyeo bahagia. Dan dia sudah mendapatkan kembali kebahagiannya.

Chanyeol berlari sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan lagunya. Sebelumya Jongdae yang berlari menemui Chanyeol karena pelatih basket mereka memanggil Chanyeol. Choi Minho mengalami cedera dan membuatnya tidak bisa bermain. Chanyeol yang tidak ada di bangku cadangan saat itu membuat Kris panik dan menyuruh Suho dan Jongdae mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Luhan yang berada di belakangnya juga terlihat panik. chanyeol dengan terburu-buru melepas seragam sekolahnya dan memakai seragam basket yang diberikan Lay sebelum Chanyeol masuk lapangan. Dia juga dengan tergesa-gesa membuka celananya. Beruntungnya, Chanyeol sudah memakai celana basketnya. Luhan dan Suho sampai harus menutupi mata kekasih mereka melihat Chanyeol yang bar-bar seperti itu.

"jangan buka disini pabbo!" kata Lay dengan bonus pukulan manis di kepalanya.

"ini namanya urgent, unicorn manis kesayangan Kris." Kata Chanyeol dan dia langsung berlari menuju tim basketnya.

"dasar aneh. Bagaimana nasib pacarnya nanti punya pacar kelakuannya bar-bar begitu" kata Lay sementara Luhan dan Xiumin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Lay.

Sebenarnya, pertemuan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tadi sudah direncanakan. Chanyeol seharusnya memberi briefing di pertandingan basket tapi malah dioper ke bagian menyanyi dan digantikan Tao. Xiumin yakin sekali kalau Chanyeol bisa membuat Kyungsoo sadar, apapun caranya. Karena Xiumin percaya dengan kekuatan cinta. Maka xiumin menyuruh Chanyeol bicara dengan Kyungsoo dan sebisa mungkin buat Kyungsoo menjadi kyungsoo yang dulu Xiumin, Lay dan Baekhyun kenal. Kyungsoo teman mereka yang polos, pemalu dan juga ceria.

Rencana ini juga sudah diketahui oleh Kris dan Lay. Dan mereka berempat berjanji harus menjaga rahasia ini rapat-rapat.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan area panggung ikut panik. setelah menyelesaikan lagunya, ia mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan itu membawanya menuju lapangan basket dimana chanyeol sedang bermain bersama tim sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mendribble bola menuju ring lawan dan berhasil menciptakan angka untuk timnya. Saat Chanyeol sedang dihadang oleh 2 orang lainnya, matanya tak sengaja melihat yeojanya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menyemangati Chanyeol. Melihat Kyungsoo membuat semangat Chanyeol naik lagi. dan seterusnya, Chanyeol banyak mencetak angka untuk tim sekolahnya.

Saat sedang menonton pertandingan basket, handphone Suho berdering.

"yeoboseo, eomma?"

"Suho, Jongin kecelakaan… sekarang ada di rumah sakit, cepat kamu kesini ya" suara eomma Suho terdengar panik. adiknya kecelakaan?

TBC

**Annyeonghaseo….**

**Gimana?gimana? **

**Hahaaa….. aku sudah tidak bisa berlama-lama membuat peran eomma EXO K itu jadi jahat, dia itu baaaaiiiiikkkkk banget. Hahaaaa… semoga feel nya dapet yaa**

**REVIEW TIME**

**novisaputri09: sudah lanjut dan maaf yaa lama, hehee…. Maklum ya, banyak tugas**

**fanoy 5: hahaaa…. Iya, pasti kyung sakit mata gara-gara banyak nangis, hahaa….**

**neli amelia: nggak kok, kayaknya disini sudah terjawab semua kalau Kyungsoonya nggak bener-bener jadi psikopat berkat park chanyeol, hahaa…. Subaek memang sweet, makanya kita harus lestarikan subaek dimanapun dan kapanpun**

**rachel suliss: hahaaa… aku siapin kantong muntah deh biar nggak tambah parah mualnya, masalahnya SuBaek akan selalu sweet kapanpun dan dimanapun, hahaa…. Sesama jones harus saling dukung *peluk* hahaa… aku juga gatau nih mau move on ke siapa…. Ada yang bersedia nggak hatinya nampung aku? Hahaaa**

**Byun Hyerin: kamu masih kelas 2 SMA? Wah… semangat yaa belajarnya. Hehee maaf ya kalo ffnya pendek, soalnya kadang kalo nulis tuh lagi seru-serunya eh… buntu otaknya langsung, yaaa daripada ceritanya jadi ngawur, kita tambahkan tbc saja, hahaaa**

**Hahaaa…., thankyou buat saran summarynya, mungkin baru bisa aku ganti chapter depan kali yaa, hahaa….. itu kata sayang udah aku ganti semua kok pake chagi. hahaa…. Semoga nggak bosen yaa**

**KyuraaCho: hahaa…. Baekki kan udah ada yg ngelindungin, jadi mau Kyungsoo macem-macem juga nggak akan mempan, hahaaa**

**honeykkamjong: iyaaa mungkin Kyungsoo egois tapi dia itu sebenernya Cuma 'kretek' dikit dihatinya *halah* hahaa…. Kyungsoo nggak bakal ngelakuin apa-apa kok, tenang ajaa… subaek couple is number one! Yaeh!**

**Baby Magnae: yaaaaa…. Kamu juga jaga kesehatan supaya nggak sakit yaaa… kyung disini emang tadinya jahat, tapi sekarang udah baik kok, hahaa**

**RhiChanBaek: tenang… Kyungsoo sudah ada pawangnya kok sekarang, jadi nggak akan negrusak hubungan siapa-siapa…. Hahaaa *nista banget si chanyeol dikatain pawang-_-"***

**syxo671: aku sudah menyadarkan Kyungsoo kok, aku sembur kemaren hahaa….. pokoknya subaek akan selalu menjadi subaek *apa ini-_-"* hahaaa**

**okaaay…. Buat semuanya, aku masih mengharapkan review kalian. Masih sangat mengharapkan review kaliaan…. Hahaaa**

**see you next chap :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 10**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

Suho berjalan setengah berlari di koridor rumah sakit itu, begitu juga dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Suho sangat panik saat eommanya mengatakan bahwa yeodongsaengnya kecelakaan. Dia bahkan melempar tanggung jawab sebagai penanggung jawab panitia pada Chanyeol dan segera meninggalkan festival sekolah hari ini.

Suho sudah sampai di ruang rawat inap adiknya. Ia menilhat adiknya yang di pasangi infus. Dia juga melihat ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang tak jauh dari tempat tidur adiknya dan seorang namja. Ya, disana ada seorang namja duduk tertidur dengan tangan menggengam tangan adiknya dan kepalanya yang diletakkan disamping tangan adiknya.

"eomma…" panggil Suho pelan untuk membangunkan eommanya.

"myeonia? Kau sudah datang? Ada Baekhyun juga" kata eomma Suho sambil tersenyum melihat 'calon menantunya'

"ne eomma, Jongin kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun selalu bermain dan menemani Jongin saat main ke rumah Suho. dan juga, ia sudah menanggap Jongin sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"eomma tadi terlambat menjemput Jongin karena ada urusan sebentar, eomma menelepon Sunny Saem dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantar Jongin pulang karena Jongin sejak pagi memang kurang baik tapi dia memaksa untuk sekolah. Kebetulan rumah Sunny saem searah dengan rumah kita. Tapi saat di perjalanan pulang, Sunny saem dan Jongin terserempet mobil. Sekarang Sunny saem juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini karena cedera tulang kaki, sedangkan Jongin, dia hanya luka kecil. Kata dokter lukanya tidak parah,hanya saja bagian lututnya membentur aspal terlalu keras tapi tidak parah. Beberapa hari ke depan sudah baikan" ucap eomma nya.

"syukurlah tidak terlalu parah. Lalu siapa namja itu,eomma?" tanya Suho yang melihat seorang namja kecil kira-kira seumuran adiknya tertidur di samping adiknya.

"itu Sehun,teman Jongin di sekolah, tetangga kita juga. Tadi eomma Sehun menjenguk Jongin begitu tahu Jongin kecelakan. Tapi Sehun tidak mau pulang. Makanya Sehun disini bersama eomma. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi eommanya akan datang menjemputnya pulang. Appa Sehun adalah uisa yang merawat Jongin dan Sunny saem" jawab eomma nya.

"Sehun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya, seperti tidak asing" ucap Suho sedangkan Baekhyun yanh berdiri di sampingnya terkikik geli. Bagaimana mungkin namjachingunya, peraih juara 1 Olimpiade Matematika bisa melupakan nama 'namjachingu' sang adik.

"dia itu namjachingunya Jongin, chagi" kata Baekhyun

"MWO? ANDWAE!" teriak Suho keras

PLETAK

"ouch… appo eomma. Kenapa aku dipukul sih" adu Suho

"kecilkan suaramu, Joonmyeona. Jongin bisa terbangun" kata eomma nya

"aku kan kaget" balas Suho tak terima.

"aigoo… anak eomma, sudah punya yeojachingu masih saja manja. Tidak pantas sekali" cibir eomma nya.

"memang sifatnya begitu eomma" sahut Baekhyun

"kau lebih manja, chagi" goda Suho. baekhyun yang dikatakan seperti itu langsung saja mencubit pelan perut suho

"appo chagi" kata Suho

"rasakan. Siapa suruh bilang begitu, eoh" kata Baekhyun

"sudah, kalian ini malah Jongin dan Sehun bangun" kata eomma nya.

"eomma, Sehun itu namjachingunya Jongin kan?" tanya Baekhyun antusias, sedangkan eomma Suho hanya memberikan senyum.

"menurut Jongin, begitu" jawab eommanya santai

"andwae. Jongin masih kecil eomma. Belum saatnya pacaran" kata Suho

"eomma tidak bilang mereka pacaran. Eomma bilang menurut Jongin, tapi eomma tahu batasnya, sayang. Lagipula dulu eomma ingat ada juga yang mulai menyukai temannya saat kelas 5" goda eomma suho.

"arraseo. Aku kalah, kalian menang. Kenapa kalian berdua senang sekali mengerjaiku sih" gerutu Suho

"siapa yang mengerjaimu, chagi. Hahaa" Baekhyun puas sekali melihat wajah Suho yang ditekuk itu.

"sudahlah, kalian lapar? Eomma akan belikan kalian makanan" tawar eomma Suho

"gwenchana, eomma. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, ini sudah hampir malam, aku belum ijin dengan appa dan eomma." Kata Baekhyun

"kuantar chagi" tawar Suho

"ne, biar Suho yang antar ya, biar eomma tidak khawatir"jawab eomma Suho

"arraseo eomma. Aku pulang dulu" dan setelah berpamitan dengan eomma Suho, Baekhyun diantar Suho menuju rumahnya. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun ternyata belum pulang saat Baekhyun sampai di rumah.

"tadinya aku mau minta kau menemaniku di rumah sampai appa dan eomma pulang, tapi sepertinya kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Jongin, jadi…."

"aku bisa menemanimu sampai appa dan eomma mu kembali" kata Suho

"kembalilah ke rumah sakit, kasihan eomma mu harus menunggu Jongin sendiri" jawab Baekhyun.

"tapi princess ku disini juga sendirian. Lagipula hanya sebentar kan, aku mau menemani princess manjaku ini sebentar saja karena aku sangat merindukannya" kata Suho yang menimbulkan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi yeojachingunya itu.

"baiklah, kajja" ajak Baekhyun ke dalam rumahnya. Suho duduk di sofa ruang tengah menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang berganti pakaian dan mandi. Dan tentunya, Suho juga ikut numpang mandi karena tubuhnya yang lengket sehabis kerja di festival sekolah. Untungnya Suho membawa baju ganti sendiri, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia harus membersihkan sampah di festival sekolah sampai sore. Dan akhirnya bajunya tidak terpakai sama sekali karena Suho harus ke rumah sakit.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Suho saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah Suho.

"sudah, kau juga sudah selesai kan?" tanya balik Baekhyun. Suho tadi mandi di kamar mandi tamu yang ada di lantai 1 rumah Baekhyun.

"umm" jawab Suho singkat. Baekhyun segera duduk di samping Suho dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Suho.

"aku merindukanmu, chagi" kata Baekhyun

"nado" jawab Suho sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun dimana shampoo beraroma strawberry menguar di indra penciumannya.

"kira-kira bagaimana hasil lombanya ya?" tanya Baekhyun

"kau khawatir?" tanya balik Suho

"tentu saja, bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo benar akan ucapannya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal

"tidak akan, percaya padaku" jawab Suho enteng

"tapi…."

"ssttt…. Aku ingin memelukmu selalu seperti ini, jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Selamanya hanya akan ada Suho dan Baekhyun. Ingat itu" kata Suho

"arraseo" dan Baekhyun makin menyamankan posisinya didalam pelukan hangat Suho

TBC

MIANHAE….

Lama banget ya updatenya? Maaf yaa aku sibuk banget. Buka laptop kadang nggak kesampean buat fanfic, yang ada bikin presentasi terus, ini pendek banget ya? Maaf yaa

Author kemaren rencananya mau buat cemilan, hahaa… Cuma drabble singkat aja, tapi tidak bisa di publish ternyata, soalnya aku bentrok banget sama tugas, tadinya mau buat 2 chapter sekaligus buat di update ternyata lagi-lagi tidak sempat….. ssooooooo mianhaaeee yeorobun.

Aku ijin ngerjain tugas dan menugas dulu yaaa semuanya, nanti aku pasti lanjutin lagi kok fanficnya, tapi nggak sekarang. mudah-mudahan (doain aja) akhir desember sebagai kado tahun baru. Hehee

Makasi buat yang udah ingetin aku di PM, thankyou so much chinguyaaaa….. kamu membuat aku sistem ketik 2 jam untuk ngerampungin cerita ini, tapi buat aku itu nggak masalah, karena fanfic ini jadinya terbengkalai karena tugas aku. Untung ada yang ingetin.

Dan buat cemilan yang aku bilang tadi, secepatnya aku usahakan publish, aku harus mencari koneksi wifi yang dekat dan gratis pastinya, hahaa… ketauan mahasiswa. Nggak boleh boros.

Maaf belum sempet balesin reviewnya, tapi aku makasi sekali lagi soalnya kalian masih setia menunggu ff ini dan masih setia ngebaca. Semoga fanfic ini masih 'ngena' sama kalian.

Buat HUNKAI shipper, mudah-mudahan chapter depan sudah bisa dimunculkan momentnya.

Ada yang mau pin atau line aku? Boleh, kalian PM aku aja yaa, nanti saya kasi FREE! Hahaa….. dan sekali lagi, terimakasih buat pengertian kalian, tunggu aku kembali ne….

EXO SARANGHAJA

See you next chap :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 11**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

Happy Reading

Jongin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat oppanya, Suho tidur di samping ranjang inapnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, seingatnya Sehun yang kemarin menemaninya sampai tertidur. Mungkin Sehun sekolah hari ini, pikir Jongin. Ia menggerakan tangan kanannya yang tidak terselang infus untuk membangunkan oppanya itu.

"eunghh" lenguh Suho

"selamat pagi oppa" sapa Jongin

"omo, Jongina, kau sudah bangun? apa ada yang sakit, chagi? Katakan pada oppa" tanya Suho

"gwenchana oppa. Kakiku sepertinya sudah sembuh karena sakitnya sudah tidak seperti kemarin." Jawab Jongin

"arraseo princess cantik. Kalau begitu oppa ambilkan sarapanmu ya. Kau harus banyak makan" kata Suho

"loh, oppa tidak sekolah?" tanya Jongin

"hari ini sabtu, chagi. Kau lupa?" tanya Suho gemas

"benarkah? Lalu Sehun dimana, oppa?" tanya Jongin lagi

"ah, namjachingumu itu sedang pulang. Nanti katanya akan kesini lagi" kata Suho datar

"jinjjayo?" tanya Jongin lagi

"um" jawab Suho datar

"waeyo oppa?" tanya Jongin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Suho

"gwenchana, cantik. Sekarang makan" jawab Suho

"oppa pasti tidak suka aku bersama Sehun" jawab Jongin lirih

"listen, angel. Umurmu baru 7 tahun sekarang. kau masih kelas 2 tingkat dasar. Bukankah tidak sepatutnya sudah mulai berpacaran? Oppa menyayangimu karena kau adik oppa yang paling manis. Oppa tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, menyakiti eomma juga menyakiti Baekhyun eonni. oppa ingin agar kau sekolah dengan baik dan belajar dengan benar. Mungkin kau memiliki perasaan pada Sehun saat ini, tapi oppa berharap agar kau dan Sehun hanya sebatas teman saja sekarang. kalau memang nanti kalian berjodoh, oppa adalah orang pertama yang merestui hubungan kalian" jawab Suho

"gomawo oppa. aku menyayangi oppa, jangan marah lagi padaku dan Sehun, ne oppa" kata Jongin sambil memeluk Suho

"ne, tapi kau harus makan sekarang" kata Suho yang dijawab anggukan semangat dari Jongin.

Jongin telah menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan disuapi Suho. Setelah acara suap-suapan yang memakan waktu hampir 40 menit karena mereka selalu bercanda, Baekhyun datang dengan membawakan sekotak cake red velvet kesukaan Jongin yang disambut dengan riang oleh Jongin. Suho dan Baekhyun menjaga Jongin bersama. Tidak hanya Baekhyun dan Suho tetapi Xiumin dan Luhan juga datang menjenguk Jongin. Jongin yang dijenguk oleh teman-teman oppanya merasa senang sekali.

Tak lama setelah Xiumin dan Luhan pamit pulang, datanglah Sehun sendiri. Sehun langsung saja menuju ranjang inap Jongin dan membawakan Jongin 1 lusin cupcake kesukaan Jongin juga tentunya.

"sehunieee…" sapa Jongin ceria. Sedangkan Suho yang melihat adiknya tersenyum bahagia juga turut bahagia.

"Jongiiee… bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? apa masih sakit? Nanti Sehun panggil appa Sehun supaya Jongie cepat sembuh" kata Sehun sambil menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongie sudah baikan kok, Sehunie. Kalau keadaan Sunny saem bagaimana, Sehunie? Apa Sunny saem baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir

"Sunny saem juga sudah baikan Jongie" jawab Sehun dengan senyumnya yang tampan menurut Jongin.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu Jongie mau bertemu dengan Sunny saem" jawab Jongin semangat.

"tidak boleh. Jongin harus istirahat yang banyak dulu sampai sembuh baru bertemu dengan Sunny saem. Kalau Jongin belum sembuh, Jongin belum boleh kemana-mana, arraseo?" kata Sehun.

"tapi hunniee…"

"tidak pakai tapi!" kata Sehun tepat.

"arraseo Hunnie" jawab Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya.

"sehun, bisa hyung bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanya Suho pada Sehun.

"tentu saja, hyung" jawab Sehun dan mereka meninggalkan ruang rawat inap Jongin untuk bicara.

"hyung hanya punya Jongin, adik hyung satu-satunya yang paling hyung sayangi. Hyung tidak mau sampai hal-hal buruk terjadi pada Jongin. Tidak sekarang, nanti atau seterusnya. Hyung ingin semua yang terbaik untuk Jongin. Hyung ingin ada seseorang yang memamg benar-benar bisa menjaga Jongin kelak. Hyung tahu kau masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengerti maksud Hyung, tapi, Hyung mau kau bisa berjanji pada Hyung bahwa kau akan menjaga Jongin sampai kalian dewasa nanti" kata Suho yang membuat Sehun memandang Suho kagum. Selama ini Sehun memang sangat mengagumi Suho yang sangat sempurna dimatanya. Punya yeojachingu yang baik dan pengertian walaupun manja tapi sangat cocok dengan Suho yang juga orang yang suka mengalah. Suho juga sangat menyayangi adik dan ibunya. Seperti pria sejati.

"arraseo hyung. Aku akan selalu menjaga Jongin sampai dewasa nanti" jawab Sehun tegas.

"hyung percaya padamu" jawab Suho dengan senyum tulusnya.

Mereka kembali ke ruang rawat Jongin dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda dengan Jongin.

"chagi, kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafetaria?" ajak Suho pada Baekhyun

"belum. Kajja, kita kesana. Jongie cantik, mau dibawakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

"tidak, eonni. cake red velvet eonni saja belum habis, hehee" jawab Jongin lagi

"baiklah, eonni pergi dulu ya" kata Baekhyun yang langsung berjalan keluar kamar rawat inap Jongin.

"jaga Jongin sebentar ne" kata Suho pada Sehun

"siap hyung" jawab Sehun.

…

SEHUN AND JONGIN

"Jongie, kau mau makan cake nya lagi?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin

"tidak sehunie, Jongie sudah kenyang" jawab Jongin imut

"arraseo, Jongie harus banyaak istirahat supaya cepat sembuh, ne" kata Sehun yang dijawab anggukan kecil serta senyuman dari Jongin. "anak pintar" dan Sehun mengelus sayang surai kemerahan milik Jongin.

"sehunie akan kemana kalau Jongi tidur?" tanya Jongin

"menjaga jongie. Sehun akan menjaga jongie sampai dewasa nanti, sehun akan selalu menjaga Jongie, Jongie tidak akan kesakitan lagi dan Jongie akan selalu aman bersama Sehun" jawab Sehun.

"benarkah? Sehun janji kan sama Jongie?" tanya Jongin sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Sehun yang disambut anggukan mantap dan uluran jari kelingking Sehun sehingga jari mereka saling bertautan. Manis sekali rasanya.

"pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, Sehun akan selalu menjaga Jongie dan kelak kita akan menikah, lalu memiliki anak lalu kita akan mempunyai cucu dan blablablaa…" Sehun terus saja mengoceh tentang apa saja yang akan terjadi di masa depan bersama dengan Jongin nanti dan hal itu sukses membuat pipi gembil Jongin memerah hingga ke telinga.

CKLEK

"eoh? Ada Sehun disini?" tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, dokter yang menangani Jongin.

"ne appa, Sehun sedang menjaga Jongie" jawab Sehun mantap.

"anak appa pintar, appa mau periksa Jongie dulu ya" kata appa Sehun langsung mendekati ranjang Jongin dan memeriksa keadaan Jongin.

"wah, jongin sudah baikan. Sudah bisa pulang kalau jongin mau" kata appa Sehun

"jinjjayo ahjussi? Aku senang kalau sudah boleh pulang, tapi ahjussi, kapan Sunny saem boleh pulang?" tanya Jongin khawatir

"ah, Sunny saem juga sudah bisa pulang, keadaanya sudah lebih baik. Hanya saja masih perlu sedikit terapi" kata Mr. Oh menjelaskan.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti setelah oppa Jongie datang, Jongie mau langsung pulang" jawab Jongin.

"arraseo princess cantik. Biar pulang sama Sehun ya nanti" jawab Mr. Oh sambil mengusak rambut Jongin sayang.

"ne appa, Sehun akan menjaga Jongie sampai di rumah" jawab Sehun.

"ne, itu baru anak appa. Kalau begitu appa pergi memeriksa pasien yang lain dulu ya" kata Mr. Oh sambil meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

"ne, gomawo Ahjussi" jawab Jongin imut. Dan setelahnya kedua insan itu kembali membicarakan masa depan mereka.

….

SUHO AND BAEKHYUN

"kau mau makan apa, chagi?" tanya Suho

"apa saja boleh" jawab Baekhyun

"kau ada masalah?" tanya Suho

"ani, apa aku terlihat sedang ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun

"hmm… kau ketus sekali pada namjachingumu ini" jawab Suho

"hihihii… mian BabyMyeon. Aku hanya, yaa kau tahu, sedikit khawatir" jawab Baekhyun

"khawatir?" kali ini Suho menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung

"Kyungsoo masuk final kan?" jawab Baekhyun lesu

"aigoo, princessku takut aku diambil orang, eoh" goda Suho

"YA! Kim Joonmyeon! Aku serius. Kenapa susah sekali sih bicara denganmu" kata Baekhyun ngambek.

"hahaa.. okay, mianhae Princess. Aku hanya geli. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau selamanya hanya akan ada aku dan kamu?" tanya Suho lagi

"aku tetap khawatir, myeon. Aku.. aku…" dan kristal bening itu lolos begitu saja dari mata indah Baekhyun

"aigoo.., listen princess" Suho menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu kan? Dan sekarang aku benar-benar berjanji atas namamu, kalau selamanya dihatiku hanya ada aku dan kau. Hanya kita. Dan kelak anak-anak kita nanti. Aku berjanji bahwa hati ini hanya bisa dimiliki 1 orang yeoja sampai aku mati. Dan yeoja itu hanya Byun Baekhyun" jawab Suho. baekhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Suho dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Suho, meredam tangisnya.

"kau tahu kalau aku selalu percaya padamu, BabyMyeon" jawab Baekhyun. Suho tersenyum mendengar jawaban tulus dari kekasihnya itu. dikecupnya sayang kening Baekhyun.

"kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Princess" dan Suho kembali menggengam erat tangan Baekhyun, menuntunya berjalan bersamanya, disampingnya.

"terimakasih, Baby Myeon" dan semua perlakuan manis Suho dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada 2 orang yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

"aku memang melepasnya, tapi kenapa rasanya tidak sempurna? Eottokhe?"

TBC

MIANHAE!

Aku tahu banget disini HUNKAI nya kurang, gimana sebagai gantinya aku buatin satu ff Hunkai buat kalian. Hehehee…. Mianhae chingu… aku makin sibuk kuliah soalnya, aku harap kalian ngerti ya. Nggak gampang buat fanfic disaat otak kita dipenuhi mata pelajaran baru yang bikin mumet. Inspirasi itu datang dan pergi begitu aja.

Dan aku masih berharap, kalian masih mau baca fanfic ini. Sebentar lagi END kok, dan kita lanjut dengaan fanfic lainnya.

Dan aku berterimakasih banget buat kalian yang masih setia sama SUBAEK! Yeyyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeeeee….

Semoga di chapter ini feelnya masi dapet yaaa

Aku belum sempet balesin review, mungkin chapter depan deh yaaa

See you next chap… :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 12**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

Happy reading

Chanyeol terus menatap Kyungsoo heran. Pasalnya saat ia dan Kyungsoo akan ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jongin, Kyungsoo mendadak minta untuk pulang. Dan Chanyeol yang khawatir langsung membawa Kyungsoo pulang. Dan selama perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo, Ia tidak mendengar Kyungsoo berceloteh panjang lebar seperti saat kemarin dirinya bersama Kyungsoo.

"gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol

"ah? Nde?" Kyungsoo yang melamun akhirnya tersadar setelah Chanyeol bersuara.

"ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau muram begitu, hm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ani" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Sulit rasanya menatap Chanyeol disaat seperti ini. Karena Kyungsoo tau kalau dirinya belum sepenuhnya merelakan Suho bersama Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, hatinya masih bimbang, antara memilih Chanyeol atau Suho.

"kalau begitu bicaralah seperti tadi, saat kau berceloteh panjang lebar tanpa henti. Aku lebih menyukainya ketimbang melihatmu begini" jawab Chanyeol.

"maaf" dan kata itu meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang bingung mengeryitkan alisnya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"untuk?" balas Chanyeol

"segalanya" dan Kyungsoo makin menunduk

"aku tidak paham, soo" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku ini milikmu kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau kau yang sebenarnya bukan milikku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang makin membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"sungguh, aku tidak mengerti, soo" kata Chanyeol.

"tinggalkan aku." Dan pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan sukses membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"aku sedang tidak bercanda, Park Chanyeol. Rasanya tidak sempurna saat bersamamu" jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"itu karena kau tidak berusaha. Aku yang selalu berusaha, aku berusaha menggapaimu dengan tekadku yang kuat. Karena aku benar-benar tulus menyayangimu" jawab Chanyeol.

"pikirkanlah sekali lagi, yeol. Kau menyayangiku, bukan mencintaiku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"kuharap kau tidak salah mengartikannya, Kyungsoo. Menurutku Cinta itu nafsu. Akan lebih tulus dan lebih bermakna jika aku menyayangimu. Yang tandanya aku memilikimu tanpa paksaan, karena hati kita saling memiliki satu sama lainnya" jawab Chanyeol.

"tapi kau seakan memaksaku, Chan. Kau membuatku tetap bersamamu" jawab Kyungsoo

"karena memang itu yang kumau, soo" jawab Chanyeol lagi. "sudah cukup aku kehilanganmu saat itu, aku kehilangan Kyungsoo yang ceria dengan senyum indahnya, sikap baik dan sopanya, dimana tutur katanya halus dan riang juga pemalu. Bukan Kyungsoo yang ambisius dan berlaku dingin juga kasar. Cukup dengan itu semua, aku ingin kau kembali. Dan aku tidak munafik, aku ingin kau jadi milikku" jawab Chanyeol.

"lihatlah siapa yang baru saja termakan omongannya sendiri. Bukankah itu nafsu, Park Chanyeol? Sekarang, siapa yang sudah salah mengartikan omongannya sendiri.

"arrghh…. Bukan itu maksudku, soo. Aku menyayangimu, karena itu aku ingin memiliki hatimu. Karena aku membutuhkanmu" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"hentikanlah sebelum kau menyesal, yeol. Cukup aku yang simpan semuanya. Kuharap ini yang terakhir kita membahasnya. Dan untuk semuanya, aku berterimakasih padamu, hanya saja, aku tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan semuanya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, lebih baik kita sudahi saja" jawab Kyungsoo lagi. ia segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol di tengah padatnya penduduk yang sedang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

…

Hari ini adalh final festival sekolah yang diadakan oleh SM High School. Suho sudah kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS yang sempat tertunda karena insiden adiknya. Juga Baekhyun yang kembali menjadi 'nyonya OSIS' menemani kekasihnya menjalankan tugasnya. Seperti yang diprediksikan, klub Basket SM High School masuk final, begitu juga dengan lomba menyanyi dan dance. Walaupun gagal di pertandingan lain, tetapi seluruh warga SM High School patut berbangga dengan Klub yang sudah masuk final.

Di lapangan basket, Kris dan juga Chanyeol sedang melakukan warming up. Ditemani oleh Yixing, kekasih Kris yang membuat Chanyeol makin lesu.

"are you okay, bro?" tanya Kris

"a little bit tired" jawab Chanyeol

"apa sebaiknya kau masuk di bangku cadangan saja, Yeolli? Mungkin badanmu sedang tidak fit saat ini" saran Yixing.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Ini akan segera berakhir juga kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"hei, Yixing benar, kau kelihatan tidak dalam kondisi fit untuk bertanding" kali ini Kris yang bicara.

"cukup perhatikan saja permainanmu, Ketua. Aku pergi mengambil minum sebentar" dan Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Kris dan Yixing yang memandang heran kepadanya. Tak lama setelah Chanyeol pergi, Luhan dan juga Xiumin menghampiri KrAy couple.

"YO,YO,YO.. MAN! Kalian kompak sekali…, sayangnya tim sepak bola gagal masuk final" jawab Luhan.

"terimakasih, Lu. Kau iri dengan kami?" tanya Yixing.

"tidak, Xiuminku jauh lebih perhatian ketimbang dirimu, Xing" jawab Luhan.

"YA! Cari mati kau rusa jejadian! Mau ku panggang, hah!" kata Yixing sambil berkacak pinggang, bersiap akan memangsa Luhan kapan saja.

"yaa, noona, lihatlah, sahabatmu itu menakutkan" Luhan segera menarik tubuh Xiumin menutupi dirinya. Xiumin yang pusing antara pertengkaran Unicorn dan Rusa itu akhirnya menggeplak kepala Luhan dan Yixing 'penuh cinta'.

Awwww….., ringgis keduanya, dan Xiumin tersenyum puas. 'untung saja si naga tidak ikut-ikutan bertengkar' batin Xiumin. Tetapi setelah melihat ada yang janggal dengan sang naga China itu, Xiumin jadi heran.

"ada yang menggangumu, Yifan?" tanya Xiumin tepat sasaran. Entah mengapa, Xiumin memang selalu bisa membaca gelagat aneh sahabat-sahabatnya itu yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya.

"bukan aku, noona. Tapi chanyeol. Bisakah noona yang atasi?" tanya Kris lagi.

"hmm… akan ku usahakan. Dimana dia?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"ya, kau berjanji akan menemaniku hari ini, kau sudah tidak bersamaku 1 hari, noona" rengek Luhan.

"aishh, kau ini manja sekali. Sana pergi cari kesenanganmu sendiri" usir Xiumin yang langsung membuat Luhan cemberut.

"YA! Aku ini namjachingumu" kata Luhan.

"lalu?" jawab Xiumin santai

"setidaknya bersikap manislah padaku" kata Luhan lagi

"hmm… setelah kuselesaikan masalah Chanyeol" dan Xiumin meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kris dan Yixing yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran LuMin couple itu.

"sebaiknya aku lajutkan lagi pemanasanku" kata Kris yang diangguki oleh Yixing yang masih setia menemainya. Luhan yang melihatnya menjadi kesal lalu pergi dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberkikan permen oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"eh, rusa jejadian itu kenapa? Tidak pantas sekali merajuk seperti itu pada Min eonni, anehnya kenapa Min eonni betah sekali dengan sikapnya" gumam Yixing dan Kris yang melihat kekasihnya menggerutu 'imut' begitu langsung saja mengecup pelan pipi Yixing, membuat Yixing kaget dan merona parah. Apalagi Kris melakukannya di pinggir lapangan yang hampir penuh oleh siswa-siswa SM High School dan tim lawan.

"terimakasih ciuman semangatnya. Kalau aku menang, aku minta lebih ya" kata Kris sambil mengedipkan matanya dan berlari menuju kawanan tim basketnya yang sedang bersiap-siap. Pertandingan masih akan dimulai 1 jam lagi. dan Yixing masih saja membatu di tempatnya saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus pipi kanannya, tepat ditempat Kris menciumnya tadi.

"aahh… tumben dia romantis begini" kata Yixing dengan rona merah menjalari pipi hingga telinganya. Dan Yixing terus memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dari pinggir lapangan.

Sementara itu Xiumin masih mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Tak lama, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sepertinya ia akan kembali ke lapangan. Xiumin yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"annyeong Chan, ah" sapa Xiumin

"eh, Min noona. Annyeong" jawab Chanyeol

"kalau sedang berjalan, lihat-lihat. Siapa tau di depan ada malaikat cantik, nanti kau tabrak dan malaikatnya pergi bagaimana?" goda Xiumin

"malaikatku memang sudah pergi, noona" jawab Chanyeol lesu.

"wae? Kau sedang ada masalah? Kenapa tidak cerita pada noona?" tanya Xiumin lagi

"aku hanya bingung, noona" jawab Chanyeol

"kau tahu kaan, kalian semua sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan hal-hal janggal telah terjadi pada kalian hanya dengan membaca raut wajah dan sikap kalian. Karena aku ingin selalu menjaga kalian, menjadi sandaran kalian ketika kalian butuh. Kau adikku, Chanyeolie, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya" jawab Xiumin.

"gg..gomawo, noona. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu selain terimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah mengerti aku" jawab Chanyeol.

"jadi, sudah mau cerita?" tanya Xiumin.

"tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku. Dia menyuruhku berpikir, apakah aku benar-benar miliknya seandainya dia memang benar miliku? Dia menyuruhku untuk memikirkannya lagi sebelum semuanya terlambat, tapi kurasa, semuanya memang sudah terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya, bahkan menyayanginya sejak lama." Kata Chanyeol.

"hanya itu saja alasannya?" tanya Xiumin lagi

"dia bilang, rasanya tidak sempurna saat bersamaku." Jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"kau tahu, kurasa Kyungsoo benar-benar belum bisa memahami perasaanya sendiri. Dia adalah tipe gadis pemalu yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta. Walaupun pada orang yaang salah. Jadi butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan hatinya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berusaha lebih keras lagi dari ini. Dan juga satu kata kuncinya, bersabarlah. Kyungsoo butuh proses untuk bisa menerimamu dengan sempurna." Jawab Xiumin.

"tapi harus berapa lama, noona. Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini" jawab Chanyeol

"berapa lamanya tergantung dari usahamu. Bagaimana mau berhasil kalau kau tidak berusaha. Cobalah untuk memulainya perlahan-lahan. Bagaimanapun juga, hatinya butuh adaptasi denganmu." Jawab Xiumin.

"aku… aku sudah menyerah, noona" jawab Chanyeol

"YA! Kenapa cepat sekali menyerah, huh?" kesal Xiumin.

"biarkan seperti ini, noona. Aku sendiri sudah lelah. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu jauh sakit hati. Karena aku juga tidak akan sanggup terlalu dalam untuk sakit hati. Kalau memang kebahagiaannya bukan milikku, maka aku tidak berhak marah atas sesuatu yang memang tidak pernah kumiliki. Itu tandanya, cintanya bukan hakku" jawab Chanyeol.

"tapi, yeol…"

"sudahlah noona. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pergi ke lapangan dulu. Naga itu pasti sudah menungguku" jawab Chanyeol dan segera pergi meninggalkan Xiumin sendiri.

"aku harus menyelesaikannya" jawab Xiumin. Dia segera pergi menuju panggung lomba menyanyi. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang belum tampil. Segera, Xiumin tarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke tempat yang agak sunyi.

"YA! Kau apa-apaan sih" bentak Kyungsoo.

"pikirkan sekali lagi" jawab Xiumin to the point.

"apalagi?" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"chanyeol" jawab Xiumin

"dengar, aku sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Aku pergi dan dia pergi. Kami selesai….."

"bahkan sebelum kau memulai dengannya! Tidakkah kau pikir, karena siapa kau bisa masuk final? Siapa orang yang memenuhi pikiranmu saat kau bernyanyi di atas panggung beberapa hari yang lalu? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Janji? Semua kata-kata manisnya? Kau memikirkan Chanyeol, kan!" Xiumin sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo diam seribu bahasa. Lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Xiumin. Tubuhnya seakan membatu, sulit digerakkan. Otaknya memutar kembali kilas balik saat dirinya di atas panggung. Bagaimana lelaki itu yang ada dihadapannya dengan senyum lebarnya, menyemangatinya sampai di final, bagaimana telapak tangannya yang besar itu menggengam tangannya setelah pengumuman dirinya masuk final dan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol saat dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, karena kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap beberapa hari yang lalu.

"kau bahkan tidak melihat seberapa besar dia berusaha untuk bersamamu. Berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, berusaha mengembalikan dirimu menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang dulu kukenal. Do Kyungsoo yang sangat menyayangi teman-temannya" tambah Xiumin.

"tidakkah semua pengorbannya hanya demi senyumanmu? Satu hal yang selalu ingin Chanyeo pertahankan darimu? Tidakkah kau benar-benar melihat ketulusan dalam dirinya? Ketulusan hatinya saat bersamamu?" kata Xiumin lagi yang sukses membuat bahu Kyungsoo bergetar, tanda bahwa ia menyesali perbuatannya pada Chanyeol.

"aku sudah terlambat, eonni" jawab Kyungsoo.

"bagiku tidak ada kata terlambat selama kau mau memperbaiki semuanya. Selama kau kembali mempercayai Park Chanyeol. Dia milikmu, soo. Apa kau rela, apa yang serahusnya menjadi milikmu, menjadi milik orang lain?" tanya Xiumin yang dibalas gelengan lemah dari Kyungsoo.

"begitu juga dirinya. Karena sebenarnya kalian memang saling memiliki. Kalian sudah menjadi satu. Hanya saja, kau butuh sesuatu yang lebih untuk menyakinkan perasaanmu padanya." Jawab Xiumin.

"aku harus bertemu dengannya"dan Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dari Xiumin, namun baru beberapa langkah ia akan pergi,suara MC yang memanggilnya untuk segera tampil menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku harus tampil, eon" jawab Kyungsoo panik.

"maka, naiklah ke atas panggung, dan persembahkan kemenanganmu ini untuk Chanyeol" kata Xiumin.

"aku tidak bisa naik ke atas sana, eon. Aku butuh dirinya disana" jawab Kyungsoo.

"aku akan membawanya kesini. Naiklah ke atas panggung, dan menangkan ini, demi sekolah ini dan demi cintamu" jawab Xiumin yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo sementara Xiumin segera berlari menuju lapangan Basket untuk menemui Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, ayo ke panggung dan lihat Kyungsoo bernyanyi" ajak Xiumin saat melihat Chanyeol dan Kris yang sedang duduk santai di bangku pemain.

"aku harus menyiapkan staminaku untuk bertanding basket, noona. Aku tidak punya waktu" jawab Chanyeol.

"tapi kau harus datang, dia membutuhkanmu"kata Xiumin

"dia butuh Suho, bukan aku" jawab Chanyeol

"hei bro, kejarlah cintamu. Dia membutuhkanmu" tambah Kris lagi.

"sudahlah, aku sudah lelah. Aku harus fokus untuk pertandingan basket ini" jawab Chanyeol malas.

"kumohon, yeol.. dia membutuhkanmu" Xiumin berusaha membujuk Chanyeol yang keras kepala.

"tidak noona. Aku….."

"CHANYEOL, AKU MENCINTAIMU." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan keras yang berasal dari panggung menyadarkan Chanyeol, Kris dan juga Xiumin. Itu suara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengatakannya. Dia mengatakannya di depan semua peserta lomba dan juga murid-murid SM High School. Memang, letak panggung dan lapangan Basket tidak terlau jauh sehingga Chanyeol masih bisa mendenar namanya disebut oleh Kyungsoo.

"see? Datanglah yeol, dia membutuhkanmu" dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju panggung tempat Kyungsoo sedang menyanyi. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang gelisah di atas panggung. Kyungsoo seperti gugup dan juga takut. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan ketidakyakinan. Membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena membiarkan Kyungsoo menghadapi ini seorang diri.

"NADO SARANGHAE, NAE KYUNGSOO YA" dan Chanyeol juga ikut berteriak membuat suasana menjadi riuh karena teriakan Chanyeol. Beberapa siswa bersorak-sorai kegirangan seperti menyaksikan sebuah drama percintaan di televisi. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya membentuk hati di atas kepalanya. Dan hal tersebut membangkitkan kembali semangat Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya mata Kyungsoo dalam walaupun dari jauh. Mendapat tatapan mata yang hangat dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menjadi tenang.

"dan lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk cintaku, Park Chanyeol"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 13**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

Baekhyun sengaja pergi sendiri ke panggung tempat diadakannya lomba menyanyi. perasaan takut itu makin nyata. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit paranoid, takut dan cemas sendiri. Ia benar-benar takut kalau nantinya Kyungsoo benar-benar akan merebut Suho darinya. Demi apapun itu, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mengiginkan hal seperti itu terjadi.

Jadi Baekhyun sudah memutuskan, bahwa ia akan mencari cara lain supaya Kyungsoo bisa gagal dalam perlombaan ini. Namun, Baekhyun bingung, bagaimana caranya? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dari jauh saja. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Baekhyun sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti teman-temannya sendiri. Jadi, ia tidak tega juga kalau harus menggunakan cara licik agar menggagalkan rencana Kyungsoo. Dan keputusannya sudah bulat, bukan dengan menyakiti, tapi harus perlahan dan pasti.

Dan saat ini, Baekhyun sudah duduk manis di depan panggung, menikmati lagu yang sedang dibawakan oleh tim lawan. Baekhyun kenal dia. Namanya Hyorin , yeoja cantik bersuara emas itu memang rivalnya sejak dulu. Namun itu hanya di atas panggung. Di belakang panggung, mereka adalah teman seperjuangan. Karena dulunya mereka pernah masuk les musik yang sama dan mereka juga pernah ikut dalam kontes menyanyi nasional di Seoul 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Baekhyun kelas 1 Senior High School.

Baekhyun memang selalu mengagumi suara Hyorin yang menurutnya sangat indah itu, sama seperti orangnya. Disaat sedang menikmati penampilan Hyorin, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan pemandangan Xiumin yang sedang menarik Kyungsoo dari bangku peserta. Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun terus saja bertanya-tanya. Dan perasaan cemas itu muncul lagi. bahkan jauh lebih besar dari yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tak lama, Baekhyun melihat Xiumin berlari ke arah lapangan basket tepat setelah pengumuman nama Kyungsoo yang akan menyanyi berikutnya.

Jantung Baekhyun serasa mau copot saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah menaiki panggung, bersiap-siap untuk menyanyi. tapi, kenapa Kyungsoo kelihatan gugup sekali? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo dengan bangga dan percaya diri menaiki panggung dan bisa masuk ke final? Lalu sekarang?

Ditengah-tengah kebingungannya, Baekhyun mencoba melirik kembali ke arah lapangan basket. Ah, dia lupa, sekalipun jaraknya dekat tapi tetap saja tinggi tubuhnya tidak akan bisa melihat dalam jarak pandang yang lumayan, yaaah… kau cukup mengerti kan? Dan ditengah lamunan Baekhyun, ia kembali dikagetkan dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo di atas panggung.

"CHANYEOL, AKU MENCINTAIMU"

"NADO SARANGHAE NAE KYUNGSOOYA"

Jder…

Apa ini, ini sungguhan kan, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa? Disaat pikiran Baekhyun yang melayang entah kemana, Kyungsoo kembali menyuarakan suaranya…

"dan lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk cintaku, Park Chanyeol"

_Oeneusae nae anen neoui sumsoriman_

_ Oeneusae nae anen neoui moksoriman_

_ Ireoke neo hanaman geuriun I bam eotteokhae_

_ Don't you remember daedaphaejwo geu maeum sok naega isseo?_

_ Yes I can remember neol gidaryeo nae maeumseok neo hanaman_

_ Nan neo hanaman…. _

"sayang?" tiba-tiba tepukan di bahu Baekhyun mengembalikan Baekhyun ke dunia nyata.

"suho? kau?" Baekhyun kaget karena melihat Suho dihadapannya

"wae? Kenapa kaget begitu?" tanya Suho. baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia segera memeluk Suho.

"wae princess?" tanya Suho

"aku pikir, aku akan kehilangan dirimu" jawab Baekhyun

"tidak akan. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu kan, kau tidak pernah akan kehilanganku dan juga rasa cintaku padamu" jawab Suho.

"hiks… hiks .. gombal, bodoh" kata Baekhyun sambil menangis di pelukan hangat Suho

"sstt… uljima Baekhyun, jangan menangis lagi, okay. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat" jawab Suho.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Suho yang dibalas senyuman hangat dari Suho. lalu dia melihat lagi ke arah panggung dan melihat Kyungsoo yang selesai bernyanyi dan sekarang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah Chanyeol berdiri. Saat Kyungsoo turun dari panggung, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"aku harap aku tidak akan pernah lagi kehilangan dirimu" jawab Chanyeol

"tidak, tidak diriku juga cintaku Chanyeol,ah. Semuanya milikmu" jawab Kyungsoo dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

….

Acara festival sekolah sudah usai, tim basket SM high School mendapatkan juara 1 sedangkan Kyungsoo mendapatkan tempat kedua dalam festival kali ini karena di tempat pertama ada Hyorin yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Terlihat di lapangan basket saat ini adalah Kris dan Yixing yang masih saja berlovey-dovey dan juga Xiumin dan Luhan yang sedang membereskan sampah setelah festival. Sebenarnya ini tugas Xiumin sebagai panitia, hanya saja Luhan sebagai pacar yang baik tidak tahan melihat Xiumin bekerja sendirian, jadilah ia membantu Xiumin menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga tengah membereskan bekas-bekas festival. Mereka bedua kompak sekali setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih hari ini. Raut kebahagiaan tampak jelas di wajah mereka. tidak hanya mereka, Suho dan Baekhyun juga sekarang sedang membersihkan sampah-sampah di sekitar panggung. Setelah selesai, Kris, Luhan dan Chanyeol juga Suho duduk di pinggir lapangan basket sambil sesekali menggoda Chanyeol yang baru saja memiliki kekasih. Sedangkan Yixing, Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Bekhyun sedang mengambilkan makanan dan minuman yang masih tersisa untuk panitia untuk dibawakan kepada namja-namja mereka. sekolah sudah bersih dan sepi dan hanya tersisa mereka saja disana.

"Baekhyun ah" sapa Kyungsoo ramah

"ne Kyungsoo ya? Waeyo" jawab Baekhyun tak kalah ramah

"maaf. Aku minta maaf. Aku telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan aku tidak mengerti kalau perasaannya bisa begitu kuat mendominasi pikiranku dan aku…"

"sstt… jangan dibahas. Aku mengerti semua Kyungsoo ya. Kau adalah gadis baik yang jujur. Ini semua hanya salah paham saja. Dan aku sudah memaafkanmu" kata Baekhyun.

"tapi baek, tamparan itu, kata – kata kasarku saat itu pasti membuatmu sakit kan?" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"jangan dipikirkan. Itu semua masa lalu yang harus dilupakan. Kita berempat akan membuka lembaran baru mulai sekarang, menjadi sahabat, benar kan Min eonni, Yixing ah?" tanya Baekhyun

"itu benar Kyung… jadilah sahabat kami dan lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi" jawab Yixing.

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi pada kalian selain Terimakasih. Andai aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku pada kalian, aku akan melakukan apapun itu" jawab Kyungsoo

"cukup dengan menjadi sahabat kami dan mencintai Chanyeol" jawab Xiumin

"itu pasti min eonni. aku menyayangi kalian" kata Kyungsoo

"kami juga menyayangimu" dan mereka berempat berpelukan bersama-sama

"ehem"

Suara deheman mengakhiri pelukan hangat keempat sahabat itu.

"haruskah kalian selama itu hanya untuk mengambil sisa kue dan air? Ini sudah hampir senja" jawab Luhan

"YA! Rusa jejadian jelek. Ambil sendiri sana" titah Yixing yang memang selalu saja bertengkar dengan Luhan.

"mwo? Kau bilang aku apa, dasar unicorn pikun" balas Luhan

CTAK

"yang kau bilang pikun itu yeojachinguku, bodoh" jawab Kris selaku tersangka pemukulan

"YA! Naga bodoh, kepalaku sakit,, yaa min noona, lihatlah kelakuan dongsaeng-dongsaeng kurang ajar ini" kata Luhan

"berhenti merajuk Lu, kau jelek saat merajuk" jawab Xiumin

"bahkan kau tidak mendapatkan pembelaan dari pacarmu sendiri Lu" jawab Chanyeol diiringi tawanya yang konyol.

"YA YA YA! Park dobi berhenti tertawa, Kyungsoo jadi illfeel padamu tau" jawab Luhan lagi

"tidak kok, Chanyeol tampan saat tertawa" jawab Kyungsoo lagi yang juga sudah mulai membully Luhan.

"YA! Berhentilah membully ku disini, haishh…" sedangkan Suho dan Baekhyun tidak sama sekali terusik dengan tingkah teman teman mereka yang absurd. Mereka hanya saling tersenyum hangat satu sama lain sambil saling menggengam tangan.

"aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun" kata Suho

"aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Joonmyeon" jawab Baekhyun.

END

Mianhamnida buat update yang lambat banget! Maaaaaffff banget semuanyaaa… aku soalnya kemaren lagi sibuk sama tugas kuliah yang numpuk dan deadline. Tapi sekarang akan aku usahakan untuk mencoba menyicil cerita cerita lainnya yang masih hutang sama kalian.

Ini sudah END alias SELESAI alias UDAHAN ya readers…

Aku makasiiiii banget sama kalian yang udh setiap baca fanfic ini sampai akhir. Dan juga maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan dalam fanfic ini. Yaa saya juga manusia yang masih belajar dan memiliki banyak kekurangan.

Akhir kata terimakasih untuk sponsor saya setiap kali nulis ff yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hp kesayangan saya semoga kita makin bisa bekerja sama untuk menulis banyak fanfic lagi yang lebih bagus dari ini dan all readers….

BIG THANKS TO: BYUN HYERIN, NOVISAPUTRI09, FANOY5, BABY MAGNAE, CHANBAEKYU, BYUNVIBAEK, NELI AMELIA, RHICHANBAEK, ASKASUFA,RACHEL SULISS, .739, SYXO671, RNINE21, HONEYKKAMJONG, KYURACHO, HUNHANRAKAISOO, BABY BAEKKI, SSNOWISH, KESETGABUT9002, CHOIHYURA01, PIANISSIMO, LUBAEKSHIPPER, VIVIPEXOTIC46, SAYAKANOICINOE, POKERBACONDEER, CHYU, .108, MAHYA HAN, PARKYEONRA, RIFDAFAIRUZS.

ARIGATOU semuanyaaaa…. Ppaii

Ditunggu buat IT'S ALL ABOUT HOW TO LOVE EACH OTHER NYA YAAA! Sama aku minta ijin publis yang baru kalo boleh. Kalo enggak yaa… nggak dipublish berarti hehee

SALAM DAMAI DAN SELALU CINTA DAMAI

LittleXbetweenEO

-P-


End file.
